Two Ancients in a Modern World
by patem
Summary: The sequel to Mystery Girl with the Pharaoh. After being in a deep sleep for 5,000 years Zelda and Yami return when the threat of the shadow games becomes a real threat as it was before. The only difference this time around is they can't remember what happened beforehand. Will they be able to defeat the threats that threaten the world or will the world fall into darkness?
1. Chapter 1

~~~~ ? ~~~~  
I woke up on a brick floor and looked up to a brick maze above me. I slowly sat up to find that the back of my head hurt. I started to rub the back of my head before noticing that I wasn't alone. There is a woman laying beside me who looked in worse condition then I felt. I check if she was ok and she was from what I know. I tried to get her awake to see what happened and who I am along with her. I felt a strong conection to her already, like I knew her already.  
~~~~ Your POV ~~~~  
You wake up with a man looking over you. "Miss, are you ok," he asked gently. "I think so," you whispered weakly. You tried to move and found it was kinda hard to move. "Can you move," he asked, "Can you walk?" "I could try, not too sure though," you whispered again. You tried to sit up but it was too hard. He had to help you sit up and he was holding your weight up, you had no energy. "I guess that answers that question," you whispered chukling. He smiles and asked, "Any idea what happened?" "No, what you know is what I know." "Whats your name?" You closed your eyes and thought about it for a minute. Then one name poped into your mind. "Zelda, I think it's Zelda." "You aren't sure?" "I'm afraid not. I don't remember anything before you woke me up." _Guess not, she is just as much in the dark as I am_, some one thought. "Was that you thinking that." "What? 'Guess not,' is that what you meant?" "Yeah, I could read your thoughts, I guess." _Why do I feel a close bond to him already? I feel like I know him, _you thought.  
"Hey, I heard you as well. We could read each other's minds. Well I feel the same with you." "By the way what's your name?" "I don't know. I am like you and don't remember anything before I woke up." "Well let's call you Yami for right now." "Thank you, lets move, I don't like this area." "Ok, but I still don't have the strength to get up."  
He gently picks you up and starts walking to an area that isn't mazes and doors with even more maze behind it. The area was open with only one door. Yami puts you down against the wall and went to the door. "Be careful, Yami. We don't know what's on the other side," you said. He nods and opens the hallway. "This is the last door in this room. But there is another room across the hallway."  
F.F. 3 MONTHS  
~~~~Narrator ~~~~  
Yami found out that him and Zelda were shairing a body of a 16 year old boy named Yugi Mutou. Yugi didn't seem to notice their presences in his mind and whenever Yugi got into trouble that was dangerous, Yami would take over to help out. The only problem was, Yugi won't remember what happened after Yami took over. Zelda still barely had any strength to get up or walk and her energy was acting like it was being drained by something. Yami tried his best to keep her comfortable and hopefully make her feel better. They fell in love as well, but to them, it felt like they were falling in love again. One night Yugi went to his inner room. Yugi came out of his chamber right into the room across the hall. Zelda was up against the wall with Yami right next to her with his back to the door. She was told everything that Yami knew and she knew who Yugi was.  
~~~~ Your POV ~~~~  
You saw a young boy about 16 at the doorway of your's and Yami's chamber. Yami didn't notice you were staring at the boy until you tapped Yami's arm. He looked at the door and found the boy. "Who are you guys and where are we," asked the boy, Yugi. You hid behind Yami while he replied, "We are of no harm to you, Yugi. We are in the Millennium Puzzle." "How do you know my name?" "Remember those times you don't remember anything?" "Yeah." "Also you hear that voice guiding you through your duels?" "Yeah, wait that's you?" Yami nods and replies, "You could come, we are the spirits of the Millennium Puzzle." You look around Yami at Yugi and he notices how weak you look. "Is she alright," he asked running to where you and Yami were. You lean back against the wall and try to relax from how low your energy is your energy is. "I'll be fine. Just weak," you reply in a whisper. "Easy Zelda. Don't overtax yourself," said Yami gently.  
Just then your chest started to hurt badly causing you to moan from it. "Zelda, whats wrong," asked Yami worried. "My chest- it hurts. What's going on," was all you said before the pain caused you to scream and passed out.  
~~~~ Yami's POV ~~~~  
Zelda's pain not only knocked her unconscious, it made her vanish. "Zelda, no," I shouted. Yugi awoke in his room to find me pacing around in his room. "Do you know what happened to her," asked Yugi. "I don't know, she isn't in the puzzle. We must find her." "I will help you in anyway I can, you could count on me." "Could I take over?" "Of course." The Millennium Puzzle glowed once and when it died down, I was in control. "I ran out of the room and out of the house to start looking for Zelda. Yugi's friends saw me run out and followed me out. "Hey, Yuge, what's wrong," asked Joey. "I can't explain now but I need to find someone." "Who," asked Tristan next."It's a long story. She has long brown hair and dark blue eyes. Right now she is unconscious and we need to find her. She is too weak to defend herself if anything happens." "Right," everyone replies. "Meet me back here in one hour," I said before running to the right of the house Yugi lived in.  
I ran for several blocks before reaching a large park. I sensed Zelda's presense some where in the park but she was still unconsious. Tea had came to the park moments after I had. "Yugi, anything," she asked after running to me when she saw I was here. "No, but I could sense she's here." "Alright lets split up, call out when you find her. " After 15 minutes of looking for her, I found her laying on her side. "Tea, I found her," I shouted then refocused on Zelda, "Zelda, wake up. Zelda, can you hear me?"  
~~~~ Your POV ~~~~  
You came around to Yami's voice saying, "Zelda, wake up. Zelda, can you hear me?" You slowly open your eyes to find a blurred Yami looking over you from behind. "Yami," you ask barley getting out a whisper. "Yes, I'm here. Are you hurt?" "Not that I know of." "Still not strong enough to move or do you think you will be able to?" "I don't think so." "Lets get you to somewhere safe. Ready?" "Yeah." He gently picks you up bridal style and you wrap your arms around his neck with your head on his sholder. "I'm tired," you whispered. "Then sleep. You need your rest and I could carry you there." "Ok, thank you. For everything." "You're welcome, now rest."  
~~~~ Yami's POV ~~~~  
As soon as Zelda fell asleep, Tea came running to me. "You found her," she asked. I nod and look down at her releaved. "That's good that you found her. Is she hurt or anything," asked Tea. "She's just tired, not to mention weak," I replied, "Lets go back to my place." She nods and we walk back to Yugi's house. By the time we got there, a hour had already passed and Tristan and Joey were in front of the Game Shop pacing. They didn't notice us until we were at the Game Shop (Yugi's house). "Hey, you found her? Is she alright," asked Tristan and Joey at the same time. "She's fine, she needs her rest. Thank you for your help." "Glad to help," said Tristan. We walked into the house and I thought, _Yugi, can I put her on your bed until we figure where we are going to let her sleep. _He nods and replies, _Of course. She could rest there for the night even, we have a guest bed that's easy to set up. I could sleep on that for a while_. I replied, _Thanks Yugi. _I go up and placed her on Yugi's bed. Yugi's grandfather walked in saying, "The kids told me what happened. Is there anything I could do to help?" I let Yugi answer him so I could sit on the bed beside Zelda. "I don't think so, I want to stay here tomarrow. Just to take care of her and you could handle the shop while I take care of her." "Fine but only for one day, deal?" "Deal. Thanks Gramps. He nods and leaves. "Thank you, Yugi, for helping me. He replied, _No problem. I'm glad she's safe and resting. You two never told me your names. _"Her name is Zelda, mine not so sure what mine is. She calls me Yami for now, until we could figure what it is." _Well Yami, I want to help as much as I can_. "Thank you, Yugi. You should rest. You will need your strength." _Ok, Yami. You should rest too, after all you were running for a while looking her. I'm sure she wouldn't want you losing sleep over this. _"Good point. Goodnight, Yugi." _Night. _  
I laid beside Zelda and tried to get some sleep, hoping to see her awake in the morning. When I wake up, Yugi was awake and Zelda was sleeping. "How's Zelda doing," I asked. _She hasn't woke up yet. _"Oh, well that's was kinda to be expected seeing how weak she was when I found her." Just then Zelda was starting to wake up.  
~~~~ Your POV ~~~~  
You wake up on your back on top of a bed. You look around a little bit before someone said, "Hey." You turned to find Yugi right by the bed. "Hey," you said in a whisper but a stronger whisper then before. The Millennium Puzzle glowed once before revealing who it was. It wasn't Yugi anymore, it was Yami. "Hey," he replied. "Hey," you said back. "How are you feeling?" "Weak but better." "You had me scared, you disappeared from the puzzle. I found you in the park a few blocks frm here."  
You tried to move but found it was a little hard again. "Well, I won't be getting up for a while," you replied with a smile before an older man comes in. "I see your strength is returning," said the man, "You could call me Grandpa, all Yugi's friends do." You look at Yami and he nods to encourage you. You look back at Grandpa and say, "Thank you. For helping me." "You needed the help so I'm glad I could help. Do you have a place to stay?" "No, unfortunatly." "Well, you could stay here as long as you need to. How are you feeling?" "Better but still really weak, I'm afraid that I won't be able to to get out of bed." "Well just rest then, and let us know if you need anything." "Ok thanks again." He leaves and you turn to Yami. "Well you will need to get used to every one so when they get out of school we are going to introduce you to them." "Ok."  
You tried to sit up again and Yami went to help you but you stopped him. "I want to try this on my own," you said gently. He nods but keeps his hands behind you in case you fell back. You feel slightly stronger since you woke up and slowly you were able to sit up on your own. "See you're regaining your strength and it's staying this time." "Yeah, but I still won't be walking for a while." He chuckles and spends the day with you in Yugi's room once he helps you sit against the pillows. You even go to talk to Yugi for a little bit and found out that he could read your mind before his friends came into his room. "Hey, Yugi. Glad see that she's awake," said the one with blonde hair. "Hey Joey. How was school today, guys," Yugi replied. He had taken control an hour before and Yami was sitting next to you. No one but you and Yugi were able to see him. "Boring as always. How are you feeling, miss," asked Joey. You replied, "Better but still fairly weak." "Well, we are glad you're awake. Yugi had us help try to find you abd he wasn't kidding on how dark your eyes are. I like that color blue too." "Thanks." "What's your name?" "Zelda." "Well Zelda, I'm Joey and that's Tristan and Tea." They said, "Hi," but the girl's voice sounded fimilar. _Zelda, she was with me after I found you, that's probably why her voice sounds fimilar, _thought Yami. _Thanks for the heads up Yami, _you thought back. Yugi kinda laughed but he tried to hold it back. "What's so funny, Yugi," asked Tristan. He shook his head no and they left it alone. Yugi's grandfather came in with some soup for you to eat. "Figured that we should start you off with some thing light on your stomach." You were able to talk normaly you reply, "Thank you." "You're welcome. There is food downstairs if anyone's hungry." Yugi looks at you and asks in his thoughts, _Are you going to be ok up here on your own for a little bit? _You nod and reply_, Go eat, You don't need to worry about me so much you aren't eating. I'll be fine_. He nods and leaves.  
You start to eat your soup slowly up to the broth. Yugi came in just as you were drinking the broth. "Enjoying your soup, huh," Yugi asked you with a smile on his face. You stop drinking to find him leaning against the doorway. "I like the broth. The soup was good." You drank the rest of the broth and gave the bowl to Yugi saying, "Thanks. Tell your grandfather I though it was good, please." He nods and takes the bowl down. When he came back in the room, he said, "Hey, I want to show you something." He goes to his dresser and gets two decks of cards. He hands one to you while keeping one for himself and says, "Do you want to learn a game? It will you occupied while you're in bed resting and it's one way to pass the time when you are alone." "Sure, sounds like fun."  
He explains the basic rules and strategies of the game called Duel monsters. He dueled you and you were a quick with catching onto the game. The both of you were at least 300 life points left when Joey, Tristan, and Tea walked in and saw what the two of you doing. "What's the life point score," asked Joey. "We are down 300 life points. She just started to get the hang of it and this is the first time she's plaied duel monsters," replied Yugi. It was your move. The only monster you had in your hand was Celtic Guardian and he had the Dark Magician on the field. The card you drew was Contagion of madness. You placed it face down and put Celtic Guardian face down in attack mode. Yugi attacked your Celtic Guardian destroying it. You quickly activated your face down having the duel end in a draw. "Wow, she got his life points to Zero. She also had lost all her life points," Joey said in amazement. "You did really well, for your first time. Your a natural, though it don't help to know how to counter it when I think it up." You start laughing, "Not like I planned it. I don't like falling into a trap I know is coming." Yugi laughs in response. "What do you mean she could counter your moves when you think them up," asked Joey. I could read his mind, Joey, and he could read mine as well," you answered.  
Joey had the look of disbelieve on his face. "What, how can you read his mind," asked Joey. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later," you replied. He nods and says, "Well, it's getting late, we should be getting home guys." Tristan said, "Nice to meet you and glad you're awake, Zelda." "Nice to meet you too. See you guys later." They left and you were alone with Yugi and Yami. "Tomarrow, I won't be here when you wake up. I will be at school for a while and my grandfather will be here," explained Yugi, "Yami might not be here either just so you know. He might be with me since the puzzle will be with me but we will see you when we get home." "Ok, thanks for the heads up." He nods before grandpa came in and said, "Ok kids, lights out. Early day for some people." The two of you nod and lay down for the night.  
You started to have a nightmare, with a woman and a ten-year-old girl on a white horse running out of a burning palace nearly running you over. You ran out of the way and stared in the direction until something moved in the corner of your eye. You look at the palace doors to find a man in black armor on a black horse. He looked at you and raised his hand toward you. His hand formed a energy orb and shot it at you hitting your chest causing you to be thrown back and the pain caused you to wake up.  
When you awoke, you jumped forward a little bit and you were breathing hard. You look to your left and you noticed you were still in Yugi's room. You relax before noticing someone was beside you and they started to stroke your head. You noticed Yugi's spirit in the place he fell asleep and Yami was control by your side. "You alright? You were getting me worried," said Yami gently. "I'm fine," you replied, "Just a nightmare." You slowed your breathing and relaxed. "You want to talk about it," he asked."No, I'll be fine." "You should get to still need to rest." He lightly kisses you on your forehead. You nod and turn to your side to lay on your left side. He starts rubbing your side to help you fall asleep.  
~~~~Yugi's POV ~~~~  
When I awoke the next morning, I wasn't in control, Yami was and he was sleeping next to Zelda. With his arm over her waist. I laugh quietly while I go to the side that Yami's on. Once there, I try to wake him up so I could get ready for school.  
~~~~ Yami'sPOV ~~~~  
I wake up to find Yugi shaking me gently with a smile on his face. Then I realized why he was smiling. My arm was over Zelda's waist. I chuckled then I got up without waking Zelda. "Something happened last night," asked Yugi. I explained everything that happened in the middle of the night after giving control back to Yugi. "Oh, well she seems more comfortable around you," said Yugi. I smile slightly and reply, "That she does. You should get going before you're late." Yugi laughs and I return to the puzzle to let Yugi go though his day of school.  
~~~~ Your POV ~~~~  
You wake up in Yugi's room alone around 11:00am. You remembered what Yugi told you and you slowly sit up to get up out out of the bed. You got up but you still felt a little weak. You walked out of the room and down the stairs. Grandpa seen you almost at the bottem of the stairs and he replied, "Hey, feeling better, I see." "Not really but my strength is returning." "Well glad to see you walking." You walk down the rest of the stairs. You were starting to feel stonger now that you were up and moving. "Want something to do? I need a little bit of help," he asked. "Sure."  
You help him for a hour before three people came in wearing masks. You step in front of Grandpa defending him from the people. From the look of it, it was three men and one said, "Give us the money and no one will get hurt." This made you tense even more so you answered, "No." Grandpa looked at you with disbelief and whispered, "You aren't strong enough if anything happens." You look at him then return your eyes to the men in front of you and got ready for a fight. You stepped up and man motion for them to get you. One just smiled and tried to grab your arm. You grabbed his arm and punched him in the face. The guy fell down holding the area he was punched and looked at you confused. He got back up and tried to punch, but you caught it. You pulled him and elbowed him in the face knocking him out. The other came at you and tried to kick you but you caught it. He tried to get his leg free but you kept a firm grip and twisted his ankle causing him to fall on his stomach. You elbowed his leg letting it go afterward. He got up limping from where you elbowed and you tried to kick him in the face but he caught it. You tried to get it out but he wouldn't let go. So you used his strength to kick him across the face knocking him out and the both of you fell on the ground.  
You did sort of flip from your back to your feet. The last guy looked surprised and pulled out a knife. You stepped back before someone shouted, "Zelda!" You could tell by the voice it was Yami. The man in front of you finally lunged the knife at you so you dodged all the lunges. You grabbed the man's hand that was holding the knife and tried to get it from him. Joey and the rest of Yugi's came in and seen what was going on. "Zelda," shouted and both him and Tristan was going to run and help. _Yami, please don't have them help. I don't want them to get hurt, _you thought. He replies, _Fine, but be careful_. Joey and Tristan were going to to jump in but Yami stopped them. "She could get hurt, Yuge," said Joey. "She knows what she's doing and she wants you to stay out of it." The man pushed you away and got ready for another round. "Zelda," shouted Yami. You take a quick look at him and he tosses you a stick without the broom. You held the broomless stick with your right hand and had part of it behind you and the rest of it at your side. "Now, the fight is even," said Joey. "Not quite. Before I gave Zelda the stick the fight was fair," said Yami. "What do you mean the fight was already fair?" "You think she held her own well with out it, wait until you see her fight now that she has it." The man lunged at you but you dodged it compleatly hitting the guy in the back with the stick. The man fell to a knee then got and attacked again. You hit the man's hand that was holding the knife making him drop it. You hit him in the stomach then in the back of the head knocking him out.  
You relax then look at every one. "I understand why," said Joey. Yami places his hand at the bottem of his neck and asked, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, thanks for the stick. That really gave me the advantage." "Figured it would." "Wow," said Joey, "That little stick put that guy at a major disadvantage." You started to blush slightly but you looked at grandpa and asked, "Are you alright?" He nods before one of the guys started to come to. You look at him then he remembered what happened. You put Yami behind you got ready for a fight. He tried to come at you so you pushed Yami back and hit the guy in the stomach then in the back of the head. He fell down before the police came in and took the now three unconscious men out.  
You put the stick in the corner and relaxed again. You take a deep breath and Yami asks, "Zelda, do you want take a walk with me? Get some fresh air?" You nod and as you were walking out the door very one started to follow. "Guys, can I talk to her alone? She needs to calm down a bit and I would prefer you to stay here anyways." They understood why and nod. You and Yami walked out the door and started walking down the street.  
"How are you feeling," he asked gently. "Fine. Just a little tense from what just happened." "I know. I figured that you could relax out here." You and Yami sat on a bench in a park. "This is the park where I found you." You look around then said, "Thank you for helping me, Yami. Even when I was in the puzzle, you took care of me for months while my energy was gone." You look at him then lean into him with your head underneath his chin. He hugs you tightly and Yugi just laughs. _Something wrong, Yugi_, you thought. He replies, "Nothing's wrong. It just looks right not to mention cute. That explains this morning." Yami started to blush slightly but it was still noticeable_. Yugi, I told you what happened and I dozed off_, thought Yami. "What happened this morning," you asked Yami. Yugi answered for him, "When I awoke this morning, Yami was in control and he was sleeping with his arm over your waist."  
You just smile and get closer to Yami. Yami just hugs you even tighter then he rubs your side. "I think I understand now, you love each other, don't you," asked Yugi. Both Yami and you nod. He smiles and vanishes to give you and Yami time to be alone. After a few minutes, Yami took you to a lake and you and him just watched the sun glisten on the water. People were water skiing. About ten minutes of watching that, you were starting to walk back to the house when you hear a light growl. You stopped in your tracks and Yami notice you stop. "Something wrong," he asked. "You don't hear that?" "No,what is it?" "Growling." You closed your eyes and the sound seemed to be coming from the bushes to your left. Your eyes snapped open and you faced the bushes putting Yami behind you.  
You start looking all over what you hear. Your spine started to hurt and Yami sensed it. He tried to put you behind him but you stood your ground in front of him. All of a sudden, you hear a snap. What happened next happened so ever was in the bushes jumped out and you push Yami out of the way before it tackled you. You were trying to fight it off which turned out to be a large dog and your spine hurting. Finally you were able to push it off you but when you got on you hands and knees you started to change forms. During the process you closed your eyes and when you opened them, you were a large wolf. The dog was smaller than you now and it looked Yami. It was getting to attack him but you started to attack it.  
The dog was surprised you attacked and you wounded its leg and the back of its neck. It limped away before you turned to see Yami with a scared look on his face. You got close to the ground and began to crawl to him. _Yami, it's still me, _you thought as you crawled. Once there, you placed your nose in his hand and he began to relax. He began to pet your head and scratch behind your ears. _Sorry, I scared you, I really didn't mean to, _you thought gently then licked the side of his face. He laughed and replied, "It really took me by surprise mainly then see you act like that really caught me off guard. Are you hurt_?" Nope, I can't say the same for the dog though_. "Can you change back?" _Think so. I'm worried more about my clothes then anything. _"Good point." You looked around and found an ally way with a large dumpster. You ran behind it and transformed back. "Good thing that my clothes are fine." Yami followed you to where you disappeared from his view and saw when you came out.  
"Well we know the answer to that question. I see you back is feeling better," he replied with a smile. You nod and the both of you walked back to the house. When inside, everyone greeted you and when you looked at the clock it was 6:30 pm. _Yami, i don't want to tell the others about what happened earlier. The only ones that need to know are Yugi and his grandfather_, you thought. Yami understood and nodded. "Hey Grandpa, could me and Yugi talk to you alone for a moment," you asked. He nods and you, Yami, Grandpa, and Yugi's spirit went into a room to talk in private. You closed the door and said, "While me and Yugi were walking, we learned something about me that we didn't that niether of us knew before. We were attacked by a large dog and some how I changed into a wolf to protect us." Both Grandpa and Yugi had a look of disbelief on their faces_. You're a werewolf_, thought Yugi_. Well not exactly but that's the idea of it, _you replied. You said out loud, "I don't want the others finding out. Only if there is no other way for it." "I understand," said Grandpa. "Thank you." He nods and you returned to the other room.  
You serve yourself some food and sat near Yami. Joey asked, "So what did you two talk about?" That took you by complete surprise. "Nothing, it was meant to calm me down. Can't say it worked though," you replied. Yami let Yugi take over and he went to serve himself something to eat. When he came back you started to eat your meal. When you were done, Joey, Tristan, and Tea left to go home. You placed your plate in the sink and Grandpa said, "I won't tell them unless you want me to. Thank you for protecting him from the dog." "No problem."  
You and Yugi decide to turn in early this time Yugi laid down in his own bed with you in the guest bed. Yami laid down beside you and the both of you fell asleep with his arm over your waist. You fell asleep peacefully and so did Yami.


	2. Chapter 2

When you woke up you felt sick. You felt so hot but when you lifted the blankets off, you got cold. Yugi was still home sleeping in on Saturday. You thought, _Yami something's not right. _That woke Yami up. He looked at you and instently got worried. "Yugi, wake up. Wake up, Yugi there is something wrong with Zelda," said Yami. Slowly Yugi opened his eyes and asked in his thoughts, _Yami, is there something wrong? _"Zelda's sick and she's cold." Yugi came over to you and placed the back of his hand on your forehead. "She's burning up. Let me get my grandfather, he could help." He left to get his grandfather and you turned to Yami. "Yami," you whispered. "Yugi is getting his grandfather now," he replied. "Hot." "I know. We will try to cool you off and help you feel better." He places his hand on the side of your face to keep you calm. Yugi and his grandfather came in and he took your temperture. "She has quite the temperture, 103F. You say you found her this way when you woke up," said Grandpa. "Yeah, she barly spoke anything at all," replied Yugi. "Yugi," you whispered. Grandpa places a cool rag on your forehead causing you to shiver.  
"She will be in here for the day until her fever break," Grandpa replied, "If her fever gets any higher then it is now, we will have to call the doctor." "I'll stay with her. The guys can visit her today, can't they?" "Maybe." You just laid there shivering from the cold rag. "I will be back in a little bit to take her temperture again," said Grandpa before leaving the room. A few minutes later, Joey, Tea, and Tristan came in. "Hey guys, what's up," asked Joey. "Hey Joey," said Yugi without looking at him. "Something wrong, Yugi," asked Tea. "Zelda has a high fever_._" _Zelda, you should rest, _thought Yugi. You shake your head and he just replies, "Don't be stubborn, Zelda, please rest." "No," you whispered. He just smiles and gets another cool rag ready.  
Half an hour later, Grandpa came in and took your temperture. "Her fever is even higher now. 105F. I'm calling the doctor. Yugi try to keep her calm." Yugi nods and let Yami take over. _You could calm her down better then I could. She is more relaxed around you, _thought Yugi. He replied, _You have a point, Yugi. _Grandpa left and called the doctor. Yami was holding your hand to keep you calm and he knew it was working. Grandpa came in and said, "The doctor is on his way."  
A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Grandpa brought the doctor up to the room. Joey, Tristan, and Tea were sitting on Yugi's bed worried. "Can every one leave the room," asked the doctor. Everyone leaves, Yami tried to leave except you tightened your grip on his hand making him stay. He sat back down and the doctor looked surprised from Yami's reaction. "I need to be alone with her," said the doctor. "She wants me to stay so I will," Yami replied. "Fine." He went to touch you but you tried to move away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly. "It's ok Zelda, he could help you," said Yami gently placing his hand on your hair.  
You look in Yami's eyes and nod. The doctor asks, "Are you allergic to anything?" "Don't know," you whispered but he didn't hear it. "Say again?" Yami replied for you, "She isn't sure if she is allergic to anything." "You heard that?" "Yeah, I did." "Well it seems she just has a bad case of a fever. She needs meds to break the fever. Since we don't know if she is allergic to anything we can't give her anything. I need to take blood to see if she is allergic." "Ok." "Also we need to pull the blankets off of her to make sure her temperture don't rise anymore." They pulled your pulled the blankets off of you and you protested. "Zelda, he's right, until we could give you something for your fever we can't have you under the blankets." The doctor held your arm straight and you felt a sharp pain in the middle of the inside of your arm.  
You try to move away but Yami held you still. He had his head on the right side of your face making sure that you weren't able to see. "It's ok, Zelda. Shhh," said Yami once he managed you under control. You put your head in his sholder until the pain started to fade but not completely. Yami released his grip and the doctor had started to pack up. "I will be back later with the results. Lay beside her, your body heat will make her shivering less then what she would now." You didn't notice how bad you were shivering until he said it. You were shivering uncontrolably. Yami just nods and lays beside you. You turn to your side and place your head on his chest. "Rest, Zelda," said Yami gently. Slowly but surely you fell asleep on Yami's chest.  
~~~~ Yami's POV ~~~~  
After Zelda fell asleep, the doctor was about to leave before I said, "Thank you for your help." "You're welcome, I will come back with the test results," said the doctor then he left. After a few minutes, everyone came in and saw Zelda was sleeping on me. "so you finally got her to go to sleep, huh, Yugi," asked Tea. "Yeah, she had to get blood drawn to see if she is allergic to anything before she is given any meds. The doctor said he'll come back when he gets the results," I replied.  
I see Yugi's grandfather come in and say, "Ok now let Zelda sleep peacefully. I'm sure she wasn't a fan with the doctor" "No she wasn't. Especially since she had to deal with a needle and boy she did not like that. I had to hold her down until it was over," I replied again. Tea said, "I'll stay here to keep Yugi company while she sleeps. I'll catch up with you guys later." "Ok, see you in a little bit," said Joey before he and Tristan left. "Those boys are always moving or eating. Kaiba hasn't been at school either," said Tea. "Well what about his brother, have you heard anything about him," I asked. "No, nothing." Yugi's grandfather came up and say, "Yugi, you got something in the mail. When she wakes up you could check it out." "Thank you," I reply. I look at Zelda who was still shivering on my chest. Her face was so flushed from the fever and she was cold from air around us. Tea got up and placed a thin sheet over Zelda to help stop the shivering. "The sheet is too thin to keep much heat but it can shield her from the air," said Tea. I smile at her and notice Zelda's shivering start to slow down.  
About a half hour later the doctor came back with the test results. "According to the results, she's not allergic to anything so give her some cold medication and that should take care of her fever," said the doctor. "Thank you so much," I said. "My pleasure young man. Glad I could help." He leaves after that and Grandpa comes up and said, "So what do we give her for the fever?" "Give her some cold meds and that should take care of the fever," I replied. He goes and gets some liquid cold meds. He poured the amount in a little cup and handed it to me. Gently I shook Zelda to wake her up.  
~~~~ Your POV ~~~~  
You feel some one shake you. "Zelda, we need you to wake up," said Yami gently. Slowly you open your eyes half way to find Grandpa and Tea in Yugi's room. You look at Yami and ask, "What did we find out?" He replies, "You're allergic to nothing and you need to take this." He holds a little cup with a dark liquid in it. "What is it," you asked. "Medication, it will help break the fever," Yami replied. He helps you sit up and brings the little cup to your mouth. You drank it but once it touched your tounge it tasted bad. You slammed your eyes shut and forced yourself to finished the little amount of liquid. Once it was gone and Yami put the cup down you coughed a few times before saying, "That didn't taste too good, are you sure it will help?" "Yeah I know it don't taste good but it will help," he replied. You smiled at him and laid your head back on his chest.  
Grandpa checked your temperture and it was a little lower, 104F. Yami rubbed your side in hope you would fall back to sleep. You just pressed your head against his chest and relaxed. "You're not going to fall asleep are you," asked Yami. You shake your head and smile. "See you're feeling better," he said with a smile. "Little bit, I still feel hot," you replied. You noticed the sheet finally and asked, "Who put the sheet on me if the doctor said no blankets?" "You were shivering and it was Tea's idea. She did have a good point on how thin it is." You smile then turned to Tea and said, "Thanks Tea. It really helped me out." She replied, "No problem. Glad to help."  
After a few hours, your fever was just about gone and your temperture was 99F now. According to Yami, you were still slightly flushed from the fever but other then that you looked better. Joey and Tristan were down stairs while Yami and Tea were with you. _Hey Yami, _you started_, do you think it's wierd that I got a fever right after we find out that I was able to turn into a wolf. Might as well call my self a werewolf seeing the similarities_. He smiled at the last part but replied_, Yes, I do think it's strange but what about it_? You replied_, Maybe I could run at the temperture that a dog does. Like a person's temperture then if I wanted, a wolf's temperture_. He thought it over then replied_, You have a great point but please wait until your fever is gone before we try it_. You replied_, Fine, Yami, I will wait_.  
Yami let Yugi take over after you sat up against the pillows. He and Tea went down stairs to check out what Yugi got in the mail. After a few minutes, you were sensing something dark coming from downstairs. You got up and slowly went down the stairs. You went into the living room and Yugi was about to the tape in the VCR until he sensed you. He turned around to find you in the begining of the living room leaning against the wall. "Zelda," he said running to you, "You should be resting. You still look slightly flushed." "I'll be fine. I sensed something. There is something wrong with that tape. I sense something dark coming from it. Please be careful when you put it in." He nods and you both walk to the tv. You sat right next to him when he put the tape in.  
A man in his 30's appeared on the screen. He had long white hair and his hair was covering his left eye. The man started to to speak, "Yugi-boy, I am Maximillion Pegasus and I am inviting you to join my tornament. I heard your victory over Seto Kaiba and would love to see your skills first hand so I challenge you to a duel right here right now." _How can you duel a tape, Yugi, _you asked. _I'm not sure, _he replied. The tape continued, "This duel will tell me if you're the duelist that people are saying you are." The man's hair showed his left eye which looked wierd and it glowed for a moment. Everything got darker, colder, and everyone but you and Yugi were not moving. "What have you done to them and where have you taken us," shouted Yugi. Pegasus replied, "We are no longer in the world you know. This is where the our duel will take place. We have 15 minutes so the player with the highest life points wins and the duel is over, I will return everyone back. Oh, looks like there is one other person with us. She could watch the duel." "It's time to duel!" The Millennium Puzzle activated and Yami was in control. "Zelda, get behind me, we don't know if he is going to pull anything," Yami said quietly. You nod and get behind him but you grabbed the back of his jacket. Yami got ready to duel and you somewhat clinged to Yami's back. Yami was about to play a card when Pegasus said, "I know you are going to play Kourmori Dragon. I activate Dragon Capture Jar to take the dragon and capture it."  
The image on Pegasus' card took form and forced Yami's dragon to appear. The dragon was forced into a jar and the eyes of the jar glowed once. The dragon scared you when it came out and when it disappeared you got closer to Yami's back. He felt it, he reached behind him and started to rub your side saying, "It's ok, there is no need to be frightened." You look behind him then saw how cofident he was and you just nod. "The realm we are in is called the Shadow Realm where real monsters can be called forth," said Pegasus when he see Yami comfort you. "But what you're saying can't be true." "Do you think there is magic in this game?" "Don't you know, you created this game," said Yami taking a card from his hand. "I didn't create it." "Huh?" "The game came from ancient Egypt. 5,000 years ago, a powerful Pharaoh locked the magic of those games in seven mystical treasures. The treasures are called the seven Millennium Items." "So you're saying that my Puzzle is one of those items?" "Yes and it has powers beyond your imagination. Lets get back to the duel since we are in a time limit." Yami nods and the game continues. "I summon the Dragon Piper," said Pegasus, "I could bring back your dragon but under my control." Yami paniced and said, "I have to counter attack. Silver Fang, attack!" Once Silver Fang took form, it attacked the dragon but the dragon's head came through the TV and destroyed it with it's fire breathing.  
This took you and Yami by surprise because the heat from the fire felt real. "Ah, the heat," shouted Yami. You clung to Yami's back even harder until the flame was gone. "Now do you believe the monsters are real," asked Pegasus. Yami just scoweled at him then turned his attention to you. "You ok," he asked. You nod and relaxed a bit. Pegasus revealed his wierd eye again then let his hair cover again after placing a card face down. Yami was about to place a card from his hand but he thought, _Pegasus knows what I'm about to do some how but what if I play a card even I haven't seen yet? _He drew a card from his deck and put ot on the field.  
"I know you're going to play Zombie Warrior so I could counter," said Pegasus before he was interupted by Yami, "That's not the card I played. The Card I played was..." He flipped the card over, "... the Dark Magician." Pegasus didn't look worried, he looked glad. "The Dark Magician won't help you. By playing it you sealed your own fate," said Pegasus.  
00:02:30  
"We'll see about that. Magician, Dark Magic Attack." The Dark Magician took form and attacked the dragon destroying it.  
Pegasus plays Illusion Magician and one other card that Yami never heard of. He had his Dark Magician attack Pegasus' monster but there was a large flash. When the light died down, both monsters were still there and Yami was confused about it. "Your monster should be destroyed," said Yami. Pegasus didn't answer, he just smiles and he passes his turn. Yami plays Celtic Guardian and attacks but the Illusion Magician but something destroyed it. _That's wierd, Illusion Magician doesn't have a Dark Magic Attack, _thought Yami. _Because it wasn't the Illusion Magician that attacked. It was your Dark Magician, the card he played before was able to take control of him to attack you, _you thought. "I summon Summoned Skull, now get ready for a physical assult on your Magician," shouted Yami.  
00:00:10  
Summoned Skull took form and launched his attack but time ran out before the attack hit. All the monsters disappeared and Pegasus smiled. "Very good Yugi, if that attack hit you would've won the duel but it didn't. You lose Yugi-boy." "I'm done with your games, Pegasus," growled Yami. "You may be done with my games but I'm not. You see you're not the only one with those Millennium Items. Now witness the power of my Millennium Eye." "The Millennium Eye," you and Yami said together. "I found that if I modivate someone, anyone can play my game." A stream of white light went over you and Yami. You hid behind Yami and he shielded himself for a moment. When you looked at the TV again, Yugi's grandfather was saying, "Yugi!"  
Yugi took control by mistake so you moved to his side. The image of Yugi's Grandfather started to fade. "Yes Yugi, we will duel again, how else are you going to retreave your grandfather's soul," said Pegasus. Yugi was now shouting at the TV, "Grandpa! Grandpa!" Pegasus' voice came back on, "Zelda, is it? Watch yourself, my dear Zelda. You never know when the right leverage will show itself." As he said this every thing returned to normal and the screen had stadic only. You were about to press the issue but Pegasus was no longer there. Yugi was there in front of the TV crying for his grandfather. Everyone seemed clueless on what just happened.  
Yami felt so guilty, he felt responsible for Yugi's grandfather's soul being stolen. "Yugi, I'm sorry," said Yami_. It's not your fault, you tried your best. That's all I could ask from you_," thought Yugi. "But my best wasn't good enough." You thought_, We'll get him back. I will try my best to help you out in any way I can_. You come to Yugi's side and start rubbing his back. "Hey what's going on,what happened? Gramps isn't waking up," said Joey. "He won't be waking up anytime soon thanks to Pegasus. His body is in a coma, Pegasus stole Grandpa's soul," you explained as Yugi cried. You hugged him and he started to cry into you. "Come on Yugi,"you said trying to get him to stand up and slowly the both of you stood but your size was starting to show. You were as tall as Yami when he was in control, so you were inches taller then Yugi but you were still smaller then every one else.  
"Shh, we'll get him back, Yugi," you said trying to calm him. He nods and starts to wipe his tears.  
**FF**  
After Grandpa was taken to the hospital, he was diagnosed as comatose, not much to your surprise. Back to the game shop or Yugi's house, you were thinking about the last thing Pegasus said. "Zelda,"Joey shouted to get your attention."Huh, what," you said surprised Joey got your attention. "Something on your mind?" "Yeah, just trying to figure out what Pegasus meant by**, "You never know when the right leverage will show itself."**" "Probably to spook so you wouldn't help, unless he needs to 'modivate' someone else you know." "You guys are the only ones I know so I doubt that would be the case." "We are the only ones you know?" "Yeah." "We might want to get going guys, long day and it's getting late." Both you and Yugi nod and after they you and Yugi locked up the house before the two of you went to Yugi's room. You sat on the other bed and Yugi asked, "How much do you know about what Pegasus did?" The question took you by surprise but you answered, "Not that much more then you do. All I know is when a person's soul is taken, they go into a coma until their soul is returned." He nods then asks, "Is there any side effects?" "Not that I know of." "Ok, good."  
He lays on his bed and you got up and sat on his bed next to him. You should get some rest, that shadow game didn't help," you said softly. "I might not be able to considering what has happened." "Let me try something. This is what Yami does when I have a hard time sleeping." You raise you hands to Yugi's temples and start to rub them. You could sense his stress start to relax and the tension in his body begin to leave. His eyes slowly dropped and a few minutes later his mind started to fade as he fell asleep. You smiled and as you get up you feel Yugi get up. "Yugi, I thought you were asleep," you said as you turned around but as you you found out it wasn't Yugi getting up.  
It was Yami who has been gone for at least two hours after apologizing to Yugi for losing the duel and his grandfather's soul. "Hey Yami. How are you holding up," you asked gently. "Not so good." I was starting to get worried. Since I'm no longer in the puzzle, I can't really help you while you're in there." "I feel so guilty. It's my fault that this happened to him." "Yugi's right, it's not your fault. We didn't know how far he was willing to go to get the both of you to join his tournament." "But still, I lost the duel and his grandfather paid the price." You hugged him and he laid his head against your neck. You rubbed his arm to calm him down and it was working to an extent. He was started to calm down but he still felt guilty. He laid back down and gave control back to Yugi who was still sleeping peacefully. The both of you fell asleep with his arms around you.  
When you awoke, Yami was still asleep and Yugi wasn't in his bed. You looked around to see if Yugi was in the room and he wasn't. You feel Yami's arms around you tightened then relax. Not wanting to wake him up you stayed there. Soon later Yugi came up with two plates, when he saw you still laying on your side with Yami sound asleep behind you. He just smiles and thinks_, So when did he reappear last night_? You replied_, A few seconds after you fell asleep. He felt bad that he lost the duel and the loss of your grandfather's soul. I'm surprised he fell asleep when I did_. He looks down and then says, "He really feels responsible, doesn't he?" You nod.  
Slowly you got up without waking Yami up and Yugi hands you a plate. The plate had pancakes on them and said, "I figured you would want some breakfast. Thanks for yesterday, it really helped me a lot." "No problem, glad I could help. The both of you ate the pancakes brought the plates downstairs in the sink. When you came back up, Yami was on his side so you desided to sit behind him. "He seems calmer around you and the same about you with him," Yugi said. "Well I did know him the longest so it kind of makes that way and we did fall in love." "Well he seem to be calmer then the last timeI saw him." "Yeah,when I saw him he wasn't calmer, he really felt bad." You looked at Yami to find he was starting to wake up. When he opened his eyes you placed your hand on his sholder and started to rub it gently. "Hey, how are you doing," you whispered gently.  
"Fine I guess," he said sleeply. "Morning Yami," said Yugi. "Hey Yugi. Listen about that duel..." "Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault and I'm not mad at you." "Thanks Yugi. I will try to help as much as I can." "Thanks." You smile, glad to see that Yami was starting to cheer up finally. All three of you heard a knock on the door and you looked at the boys and nod. Yami disappeared and both you and Yugi answered the door. Joey,Tristan, and Tea was waiting at the door. "Hey Yugi, how are you holding on," asked Joey. "Better, then I was yesterday at least." "How 'bout you Zelda?" You replied, "Same. Oh, did Pegasus send you anything else with that video?" Yugi replied, "Yeah, a glove, two star chips and of course that video." "That's not all, Yuge. This too," said Tristan. He hands Yugi a white envalope and he opened it to find five cards, one with a glove and star chips, one with a ship, a picture of an island, a blank card, and a treasure of gold that looked to be 3 million. "He is not going to quit, is he," asked Tea. "I'm afraid not, Tea. I think he may be after something more powerful then we think and Pegasus seemed to know a lot about the Millennium Puzzle. He even has a Millennium Item," you told her then it finally made sense, "Pegasus is after the other items. He's making sure Yugi joins the tournament to take the Puzzle." Yugi understood and you thought_, Which makes it even more dangerous for the three of us_. He was confused_, What do you mean it's even more dangerous for the three of us?_ You replied_, Since the Puzzle has never left your hands, we don't know what would happen if you were to lose it_. He looked down and you felt Yami's mood change_. Oh, Yami_, you thought feeling his sadness. "How about you guys go have fun? You guys have been over here ever since I met you and you guys are starting to look bored," you said. Yugi knew why so he played along and he agreed. Alright Zelda, are you going to come with us," asked Tea. "No, I'm just going to stay here." Yugi understood why and he didn't let anyone push the issue about you staying.  
"Ok, if you need anything, you know how to get a hold of me," said Yugi. You nod and they left but Yugi stayed behind. He let Yami take over for a moment so he could give you a kiss on the cheek before Yugi regained control and left. About a half hour later, six people broke throught the door as you went past it and surrounded you quickly_. Hey Yugi, I might need your help_, you thought nervously_. What's going on_, both he and Yami said at the same time. They saw what you were seeing and they said_, On our way, just hold on_. You thought_, Ok_. One of those people tried to attack you but you kicked him in the stomach and pushed him away. All but one of the people attacked you at the same time but to no avail, you counter all the attacks and had the man against the wall and sent one out the door. You looked around for the last one but you couldn't find him.  
You searched all around you but the last one wasn't anywhere_. Zelda are you still there_, asked Yugi_. Yeah, I'm here. There is one left but I can't find him_, you replied_. We went quite a ways away, we will get there in 15 minutes_, he replied_. Ok_, you thought. All of a sudden, an arm came from behind you and pinned your arms to your sides. Before you could scream, he covered your nose and mouth with a rag that smelled awful. You tried to pull his arm with the rag, with the only part of your arm that was able to move, down so you could breathe but he was too strong. You were starting to get weaker and your vision was starting to fade into blurs. Your eye lids were starting to close and with your last remaining strength, you thought_, Yami... Yugi... help_.That's when everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~ Yami's POV ~~~~  
The last thing I heard from Zelda was, _Yami... Yugi... help. _I shouted, _Zelda! _There was no reply and I couldn't sense her mind meaning she was unconscious. "Oh no," I whispered to Yugi. _We'll find her Yami, _he reassured me.  
When we got to the Game Shop, we found the inside was trashed and Zelda was missing. "Whoa, what happened here," asked Tristan. "People came here and started to fight Zelda," explained Yugi. "Hey look at this," said Tea holding a paper folded in half. When Yugi opened it, it had a picture and it read,  
_**"Yugi,**_  
_**Maybe this will motivate you more to join my tournament. See you there, Yugi-boy.**_  
_**Signed,**_  
_**Maximillion Pegasus."**_  
Yugi looked at the Picture and it was a picture of Zelda unconscous on her back with her arm and hand on her stomach. She was on Yugi's couch here in the picture but still missing. I nearly fell to my knees clutching my hair saying, "No." "What does the note say and what's on the picture," asked Joey. I look toYugi and he hands both the note and the picture to Joey. He read it and looked at the picture. "Now he has Zelda," said Joey shouting the question.  
Tristan and Tea saw the note and the picture and Tea asked, "Pegasus kidnapped Zelda?" Yugi nodded and I began to shake. "Why," she asked. Yugi answered almost between his teeth, "To make sure I enter his tournament." An older woman came in and asked, "Are you friends with the young lady that was here?" My heart lifted slightly when she said this and Yugi replied, "Yes, did you see anything?" "Yeah, I seen six people walk in and a few minutes later I see one get thrown out the door."  
~~~~ Flashback ~~~~  
A few moments after the man was thrown out the door, all the people came out looking injured. One had a young lady unconscious over his sholder. They loaded up into a windowless van and the man with the young lady put her in back and hopped in front. They drove off like nothing had happened. All the people were wearing masks to hide the damage they had taken.  
~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~  
"Thank you for your help," said Yugi. I was sitting against the wall with my head in my hands and my head almost between my knees. The lady left and Yugi thought, _Should we tell them? They need to know. _I replied, _Yes, but the werewolf part no. _"Guys I have something that I've been keeping from you," said Yugi sadly. Every one looked confused about what he is saying. "What do you mean Yugi," asked Tea. He continued, "Zelda isn't used to this world." They looked even more confused as he continued, "She is a spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. When we found her, she was somehow forced to leave. That's why she didn't go with us, she wasn't comfortable with it yet."  
Joey started to freak out about it, "You mean she was a ghost?!" "Not exactly, she can't go through anything but she's not exactly from this world." "How many spirits does the puzzle have," asked Tea. She seemed cool with it. "There is one other spirit but he's still in the Puzzle. Those two knew each other before I knew them. The other spirit is really worried about her since she isn't used to this world." "How long did those two know each other?" I took over and replied, "Ever since the puzzle was solved about three months ago." She knew Yugi wasn't replying, some how she knew it was me. "Your him? The other spirit," she asked questionitive. I nod. "Yugi wasn't aware of us until he met Zelda and me," I said my mood showing clearly. Since I took over, I was where Yugi was and he was where I was at.  
I sat on the couch with my head in my hands. Tea comes over and puts her hand on my sholder. "We'll help you get her back. You could count on us," said Tea. "Thanks, since you know Yugi better, I'll let him talk to you guys." I try to give him control before I sense something. "Something wrong," asked Tea. "I sense some thing. I need you guys to be quiet for a minute," I say closing my eyes. "What's going on," asked Joey. "Shh," I reminded him. I tried to find out what I sensed and I figured out what it was. Zelda was starting to come around but slowly. I wasn't able to hear her thoughts but I am able to sense her. "It's Zelda, she is staring to come to but what ever they did to knock her out is taking a little longer for her to recover from it," I said. "How do you know," asked Tea. I looked to her and replied, "She may not be in the Puzzle any more but her mind is still conected to it. Her's, mine, and Yugi's mind are conected to the Millennium Puzzle and we can hear the other's thoughts." Zelda's mind was starting to make's its presence known even more. She was begining to wake up and becoming more aware then before.  
~~~~ Your POV ~~~~  
When you come around you were in a room on some sort of couch alone in a room. You sat up and looked around. You got up to find it had windows and when you looked, you saw a wing. You were on a plane and you had no idea where you were. Just then you heard a sound. You quickly grab a cloth that was on the table in the middle of the room and hid out of sight. A man in his late 20's came in and looked at where you were at when you woke up. When he saw you weren't there he started to look around and saw nothing. You took a slight smell with the cloth and it smelt like the cloth that made you black out. You got an idea, thinking fast you pinned the guy's arms to his sides and covered his nose and mouth with the cloth. You strength was back and he tried to get you to move your hand off his mouth and mouth. He was starting to become weaker and weaker and the next minute he went limp. You gently laid him on the ground and started to look for a way out.  
You found a door and you opened it. It set off an alarm and you didn't notice that the plane started to move already. The plane was barely moving so you jumped out the door landing in a crouch. You looked up and saw a few men at the door, shouting at other men before someone shouted, "Miss, look out!" You looked at the person who shouted it and he pointed to your left. When you looked to your left, the wheel was about to hit you but you jumped forward and did a sumersult out of the way. The guy looked impressed but signaled you to follow him. You ran toward the man and followed to an area then he gave you directions to the public area. You nod and started to run. You ran following his directions until you found a closet that was open. You went in and closed the door trying to rest. Breathing hard you sat against the wall trying to keep out of sight. _Yami, you there, _you thought. _Zelda, are you alright, _he asked. _I think so, I'm just really scared, _you replied fear showing in your thoughts.  
_I know, Zelda, I know. Just try to stay calm and we will try to find you, _he thought. _I am hiding in a closet resting. I just got away from those guys, _you explained. _Good, see if you're at,_he felt a little calmer but not by much. _Lets just say I almost got ran over by a plane's wheels,_ you thought. _Ok so you're at an airport but we need to know what airport, _he thought. _Ok, I could try but I can't get spotted by those guys. Talk to you in a bit, _you thought.  
You sensed someone coming but it wasn't those people. Right when he past the door, you opened the door, slammed your hand over his mouth, and pulled him in the closet. You closed the door behind you and as the man came in he fell on his back but your hand never left the guy's mouth. Once you pinned the man down, you said gently, "Hey it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." You sensed the men that brought you and one was going to going by. "I need to you to be quiet right now. Please," you told the man and he nodded. As the man went by you held you breath and when he past you sighed. You looked at the man who was trembling and had a scared look on his face. You were trembling as well but you told him, "I need your help. Now when I let your mouth go, please don't scream, I really need your help. Promise not to scream?" The man thought about it and he felt you trembling. When he looked into your eyes he saw how frightened you looked.  
He stopped trembling and nodded with confidence. You got off him an released his mouth saying, "I'm going to let you go now." As you got off him you slowly went up against the wall to give him some space. "Why do you need my help," asked the man. You were still trembling and he noticed. "Are you ok," he asked again. "I don't know where I am," you said in a frightened whisper. "What do you mean you don't know where you are?" "I was kidnapped." The guy finnaly understood. You continued, "I'm sorry for what I did to bring you but I felt there was no other way to get your attention." "Don't be sorry, you did what you had to. You're at Domino Airport now_." On our way_, thought Yami.  
You sighed, glad it was it was somewhere Yami could get you. "Thank you," you replied, "Can you take my the fastest way out of here?" "Of course. Follow me." He held out his hand and you took it and got up. He opened the door and and checked to see if any one was coming. None, he grabbed your wrist and started to run the way. Once you turned the corner, you sensed the men and pulled the man you were following back. "What's wrong," he asked. "I need you to look for a boy named Yugi Mutou. He's one of my friends and he can help. If we can't get out then tell him what happened, ok?" "What's your name though?" "Zelda." "Ok."  
He continued to take you the fastest way out of the airport avoiding the men you sensed. You left one room to go in another room that the man said the exit was. Once in the middle of the room the men that brought you stepped in front of you causing you to stop. Just as you were about to run the the other direction more men came out. When you looked to your sides more men appeared. _Yami, I've been spotted and I'm surrounded, _you thought trying to keep your eye on all the men. _Hold on, we are almost there, Zelda, _thought Yami, _Just a little longer. _You turned to the man helping that was helping you and said, "Get out of here, now!" "No, you can't handle this many men," he responded. "They aren't after you, now go!" Before he could leave two men grabbed him and pulled him away from you. You tried to protect him but someone pinned your arms to your sides. They tried to put the cloth over your mouth but you stopped him with the only part of your arm that was able to move.

"Why can't you just be good," asked the man that was holding you. They put the cloth over the man's mouth and he struggled against it until he passed out. "No," you said still trying to keep the cloth away from your face. "Why do you have to struggle? It makes it so much harder for us," said the man. "Don't you think that is the point of it," you said. The cloth started to get closer to your face and the men were getting impatient so one punched you in the stomach. It caused you to bend forward and it allowed the man to put the cloth to your nose and mouth.

You try to pull the guy's hand off but no luck again. Slowly you felt weaker and your vision started to fade. _Yami, hurry... don't have much time left,_ you thought. _We're almost there, Zelda, _thought Yami, _Just a little longer. _Your eye lids were starting to close and with your last remaining strength you thought, _Can't hold on. Yami... help... Please... _Everything was covered in darkness after that.  
~~~~ Yami's POV ~~~~  
I was running to the airport trying to help Zelda when she said_, Can't hold on. Yami... help... Please_... I tried to keep her talking by saying_, No, Zelda stay with me!_ I was too late, she was unconscious again. I got to the check in and according to the last thing Zelda saw, this was the last room she was in. I looked around hoping to find her but she was no where in sight. "She could be anywhere in this place," said Joey. "Yeah can you tell her to tell us where she's at," asked Tristan. "I can't, they found her again and she's unconscious. Someone found her and he is also unconscious. We need to find him as well," I said. I found a man sleeping against the wall and I reconized him from what Zelda saw. He was the one that helped her. I ran to him and checked his pulse. A stong and steady pulse. Joey came up to me and asked, "Is he alright?" "He's fine, they used the same thing they used on Zelda to knock him out," I replied. I laid him on his back and tried to wake him up.  
He moaned showing that whatever they used to knock him out was wearing off. He slowly began to wake up and when he saw me, he jumped away from me but he was still on the ground. "Easy, you're safe. We're not going to hurt you," I said gently. He remembered the last thing he saw and he almost shouted, "Zelda, they have Zelda again." "We know. We need your help finding her." "Ok, I could take you to the planes but I have no idea what plane she's on." "I do." "Alright lets go."  
He got up and led us to the boarding area. I started to look for Pegasus' plane but it wasn't on the flight log. "Does Pegasus have a plane here," I asked them man. "Yes, it landed here about an hour ago to pick him up. Do you think he is behind this?" "He wants to make sure I join his tournament. Where is his plane located?" Over here, follow me." He went to the far end of the airport and when we got there the plane was starting to take off. "No," I said angry that I let them get away again. The plane was off the ground and rising up. I walked to a wall and punched it. It didn't hurt I was just angry. "Hey, we'll save her and your grandfather," said Tea. "Thanks Tea," I replied but it was a whisper. Yugi thought_, You should rest Yami, your exhausted and I will continue to look for her, ok_? I look down and thought about it before he continued_, Yami, you're not used to this much stress, let me take over and you could get some rest_. I knew he was right so I replied_, Fine just keep and eye out. Zelda will probably re-establish the connection when she comes to so wake me up when she does_. He nods and he takes control. I go into the puzzle and tried to get some rest.  
~~~~ Yugi's POV~~~~  
When I took over, Yami went in the puzzle and fell asleep. I sighed glad to see he was resting but I was more worried about Zelda. "Hey, what's going on, Yugi," asked Tea. "I'll tell you later. We have to figure out what we are going to do about Zelda. The boat for the tournament leaves tomarrow night." "Pegasus will probably have you win the tournament to get her back. She'll be fine," Tea reassures me. I sighed and turned to the man that has been helping Yami and Zelda and said, "Thank you for all your help. We'll have to deal with Pegasus at his tournament and we will get her back." "Your name wouldn't happen to be Yugi would it," he asked. It caught me by surprise but I replied, "Yeah." "She wanted me to tell you exactly what happened. When we were surounded she told me to get away from there. I refused to leave her there and they grabbed me. She tried to protect me when they grabbed her and tried to knock her out with the cloth the same way they knocked me out. She was fighting them off and they knocked me out before they could knock her out. She was taken because of me."  
After the explaination, he felt really bad. "What's your name," I asked. "Bowen." "Well Bowen, thank you for your help. She'll be happy to know you weren't hurt." "I want to help." "Right now, what you could do to help is stay away from Pegasus, we will handle everything." Bowen reluctenly nods and I reassured him, "We will bring her here once we save her and after she relaxes a little bit. I promise." He nods and and he tries to go back to work.  
**FF 1 hour**  
Yami was still sleeping in the puzzle and Zelda was still unconscious. Yami seemed to have a nightmare every now and then and it seemed to end itself. I kept a close eye on him just in case his nightmares got out of hand. I started to pack the things I needed, clothes and my grandfather's deck he gave me. Yami and I are best with this deck. The guys went home to give me time to pack what I needed. I went in the puzzle to check on Yami and he seemed to have the nightmare again. I tried to keep him calm as best I could but the nightmare was getting out of hand. I had no choise but to wake him up.  
~~~~ Yami's POV~~~~  
I was having a dream where I could see what's going on around Zelda. She was still unconscious nut she was tied down. There were two men arguing about how she was able to wake up the last time. "I thought you said she took enough to knock out a horse, how was she able to get up and escape?" "I don't know, sir. Her body should've been unable to move." "Well then she is unable to move now correct?" "Yes. Even though she might wake up like last time but those restraints will barely allow her to move." "Excelent, no one noticed that she was dressed like that Yugi kid, huh?" "I'm not sure, sir, but if she gets too much out of control there is a restraint that goes around her neck." I had enough of listening to them and I focused on Zelda.  
I went to her and whispered in her ear, "Zelda, can you hear me?" She heard me, I only knew she did because she softly moaned but only I heard. "Zelda, I will save you, just stay strong for me. Please wake up soon," I whispered again. My voice seemed to be waking her up, her moan got louder and she shifted her head. "Looks like the guest of honor will be waking up soon. Tell Master Pegasus and make sure the neck restraint don't get caught on that little collar of her's," said one. "Yes, Sir," said the other. One man left while the other staied and began walking to Zelda. I stepped in front of him to stop him but he just went through me. It took me by surprise but the man said to Zelda, "Your not too fun to watch, you know. Boring, why does Pegasus have me watching you if your unconscious and restrained."  
Pegasus came in and seemed to be staring right at me. I backed away until I was near Zelda again. His hair revieled his Millennium Eye to me and it glowed brightly. The light coming his eye was starting to hurt my eyes causing me to wake up.  
When I awoke, I bolted into a sitting position and I was breathing hard. I looked around and noticed that I was no longer in the puzzle. Yugi was in control still but some how I was on Yugi's bed. Yugi came in and saw that I was awake. "Oh, you're awake. How do you feel," asked Yugi. "Better, how did in your room and on your bed, Yugi." "You were having a nightmare and I wasn't sure if I should wake you up so I decided to bring you out of the puzzle. I also figured since your chamber has no bed, you would be more comfortable on mine for as long as you were resting." "Thank you." "No problem." I realized a part of that dream was real because I was sensing Zelda more clearly.  
"Yugi, she is waking up," I say with a smile on my face. "How?" "I woke her up." Yugi seemed to be confused so I explained, "That dream I had was of what was going on around Zelda but she was still unconscious. Two men were watching over her but this time she was tied down to prevent her from escaping. I went to her side to see if she could hear me, she did. She let out a soft moan so I continued to talk to her and her moans got louder. She's waking up." He understood and felt the reason for my happyness.  
~~~~ Your POV ~~~~  
When you come to, you had a slight headach. You opened your eyes to find this was the same room you woke up in last time. You tried to put your hand on your head but you weren't able to. This alarmed you, you tried to sit up too but you were barely able to move. You couldn't move your head either. You tried to get up and break whatever was holding you down. You sensed multiple people in the room so you stopped moving and asked, "Why can't I move?" "Your beingrestrained my dear Zelda," said a fimilar voice that wasn't in your sight. Who ever spoke walked to you and you saw who it was, Pegasus. "Pegasus," you almost growled. "Nice to see you remember me. How do you feel?" "What do you care?" "You're my guest of honor." He gently touches your face and you try to move your head away from him. He pushed something near your neck and what ever was holding your neck down vanished. Pegasus gently lifted your head and put something under your head. "What are you doing," you asked as Pegasus gently laid your head back down on something soft.  
To your surprise it was a pillow. You relaxed slightly and he replied, "I want to make sure your comfortable." "If that was the case you shouldn't have kidnapped me." "Well you are a necessary part of my plan." Your mouth was a little dry and it was starting to but you. "Are you thirsty," asked Pegasus. "Little bit." Pegasus pours a glass of water and lifts your head so you could drink. He brings the cup to your lips and slowly you drank it. When you were done, you laid your head back on the pillow. "Master Pegasus, we are making out decent to the Island," said his guard. You felt the plane go down and it spooked you not to mention you were starting to feel sick. You grabbed the seat and closed your eyes momentarly. A guard whispered in your ear, "Uncomfortable, are we?" You headbutted him and you heard a snap. The guy fell to the ground clutching his face yelling in pain. When he got up, the damage was shown clearly, his hands were covered in blood and it was coming right from his nose.  
Some of the other guards started to laugh while he had another guard pull the pillow out from under your head and the resraint went over your neck. "Looks like she got another one. Bone count is up to seven," said one of the laughing guards. The guy with the broken nose said, "Master Pegasus, please leave the neck restraint on her, she is too dangerous without it." Pegasus nodded and grabbed a cloth and started to put it over your mouth. "Wait, what's going on," you said trying to move away from it. "We are going to knock you out for the landing seeing how uncomfortable you are," Pegasus replied.  
Pegasus put the cloth over your mouth and nose like before and you struggled against it. Since you weren't able to move, you weren't able to get away from it. Slowly you were getting weaker and your vision was starting to fade. You still struggled against it but soon everything went black.  
"Zelda, wake up," said a voice but it was too deep to be Pegasus, "Zelda, can you hear me? It's Yami. Wake up." _Yami, _you thought tired but you felt so weak. "Yeah it's me. Are you ok?" _I think so, just exhausted and weak. _"Ok, just stay strong for me until I get there. I'm coming to save you." _I'll try. Please hurry though. _"I will. Just try to get some rest. They used the same stuff to knock you out and it hasn't totally wore off yet. I will be there soon, Zelda." _Ok, Yami. _You felt a hand over your hair and slowly it vanished as you fell asleep again.  
You awoke to some one patting your face a little hard that it took you by surprise. You moaned loudly and tried to move away from it. "Wake up," said a man. You kept your eyes closed and you heard Pegasus say, "Hey, be gentle with her. She can obviously take you on with no help." "Fine, Master Pegasus, but be careful around her, she may be restrained but she is still dangerous." "I will keep that in mind. Get her transportation ready." "Yes, Master Pegasus." You hear two sets of foot steps, one walking away from you and the other walking to you. "Zelda, time to wake up. We landed." You let out a soft moan before opening your eyes. Pegasus was looking over you and the restraint that was around your neck was no longer there. You still felt weak but you also felt sick. Pegasus noticed and grabbed a trash bin. He undid the resraints over your arms and around your ribsand helped you sit up. When you sat up, you put your head over the trash bin and threw up. He just held your hair out of your face until you were done and gave you a cup of water. You rinsed your mouth out and he gave you a paper towel . You blew your nose with it before laying back down. "Guess your stomach wasn't a fan of the landing," said Pegasus with a smile. You rolled your eyes at him.  
He laughs and askes, "Are you going to let us transport you or are you going to fight again?" "You should know the answer to that." What you didn't notice is that you laid down in the exact same spot as when you woke up and some how the restraints were back over your wrists, tops of your arms, around your ribs, and over your neck. You struggled against it for a second then you relaxed. "Master Pegasus, I prefer if she is bound with you being near her," said a guard. "She got sick, I had to let her sit up," said Pegasus. He grabbed the same cloth and said to the guard, "Get ready for transportation. Put her with the other one." Pegasus put the cloth over your mouth and nose. Everything was covered in darkness again and when everything went black, you still felt really sick like before.


	4. Chapter 4

You awoke on a bed with a boy about 10 years old looking over you with a cool rag patting your forehead gently. You felt tired, weak, and sill sick. You jumped forward a little bit and tried to move away from him but you were too tired to get far from here. He places his hand on your sholder to keep you on your back and said, "Hey, it's ok, you're safe." You look around in some sort of bedroom and the restraints that were holding you down on the plane were gone and you were free to move if you wanted to. You returned your eyes to the boy on your left.  
"My name is Mokuba, I'm not going to hurt you," said the boy, "Are you hurt?" "No, I feel a little sick but other then that I'm fine." He saw how sick you looked and got a trash bin near by in case you needed it. "How long have I been here," you asked. "You've been here for 15 minutes at least. They said that you were unpredictable and for me to keep my distance from you. Since you were unconscious, I had been keeping an eye on you and tried to help you come to again." "Thank you." You slowly sat up and had to immediately get over the trash bin. You threw up again and Mokuba just held your hair out of your face and rubbed your back a little bit. When you were done, you were breathing hard and trembling. "Wow, you're really sick. Get some more rest, I will keep an eye on every thing and take care of you," said Mokuba. "Are you sure?" "Yes, you need to rest and I'll be fine here."  
"Fine, thank you." After you did the same thing the last time you threw up, you turned to your side to find you were under still laid on your side facing him and slowly fell asleep.  
~~~~ Yami's POV ~~~~  
I felt sorry for Zelda being so sick. Now I know she is with someone I could trust, but I didn't expect Mokuba to be with her. What would Pegasus want with Mokuba? Where Zelda was at, it was day time but here in Domino was night. Yugi was waiting to get on the boat to Duelist Kingdom and I was in the Puzzle pacing around. This was the first time me and Zelda have been apart. Yugi wanted me to rest but I wasn't able to. I was too worried about her and Yugi knew it. He didn't want my stress to get the better of me_. Yami, you should turn in for the night. It's getting pretty late_, thought Yugi. I came out and said to Yugi, "Thanks Yugi, but I can't. I have to stay up and make sure she stays calm_." Yami, she wouldn't want you to lose sleep over her. You can rest and we won't get there until tomarrow morning_. "I know. I'm just worried and restless_." I know. But you have to be at your best for the duels tomarrow. _"Fine, I will get some rest if I could." I went back into the Puzzle to get some rest.  
~~~~ Mokuba's POV ~~~~  
The woman was so sick, but at least she is resting. What would Pegasus want with her anyway? "Looks like she woke up already. Master Pegasus wants to have a word with her," said a guard. "Well, that's just too bad, 'cuase he won't be talking to her until she recovers," I reply. I pull the blanket over her sholder and she shifts her head a little bit. "Well, that's just too bad then. Pegasus has ordered her to speak with him." "What ever he did made her sick, until she recovers, he won't be talking to her. If he has a problem with that then he could talk to me." "Why don't you tell him yourself?" "I will and if anyone disterbs her, they will have to report to me." "No one will disterb her, she is much too dangerous for that. I'm surprised that she didn't attack you when she woke up."  
The guard took me to Pegasus and he seemed surprised that I came instead of the woman. "I thought I sent for Zelda," said Pegasus annoyed. "We did, until he stopped us. He wouldn't let us." Pegasus looked at me and asked, "What's the problem?" "You won't be talking to her for a while." "And why is that?" "What ever you did made her sick and until she recovers she won't be speaking with anyone but me." "She's still sick from the plane? That's too bad. It would be rude not letting her recover. Let her rest." I started back to the room where she was. Once there, I find she was still sleeping and the guards didn't disterb her. I planned on escaping but now I have to wait until she recovers, I can't leave her here so she might have to come with me.  
"Something wrong, Mokuba," she asked half asleep. "No, everything's fine, just get some rest." She nods and goes back to sleep. The only thing I want to know is why are the guards saying she's dangerous. When she awoke the first time she reacted defensivly but she relaxed a little bit.  
I guess all my questions will have to wait until she wakes up and then I could find her name. Where is my big brother, does he know about Pegasus trying to take over Kaiba Corp?  
**FF 1 hour**  
~~~~ Your POV ~~~~  
You awoke in the same room with Mokuba looking over you again. "Hey, how are you feeling," he asked. "Better, not as sick as before." "That's good to hear." You were thinking about Yami and you tried to sense him. You didn't sense him but you sensed Yugi. _Yugi, are you there, _you asked. _Yeah, nice to hear your voice again, _replied Yugi. _Where's Yami, I can't sense him, _you thought. _He's resting. He has been really stressed about you so I talked him into getting some rest . He's fine, _replied Yugi_. That's good he's resting_, you thought happily. "What's your name," asked Mokuba. "Zelda." "Nice to meet you Zelda. I have one more question. Why are the guards saying you're dangerous?" "Oh, that. That's actully a funny story. When I was on a plane, they had me restrained and I managed to break one's nose. I over heard other guards say, 'Looks like she got another one. Bone count is up to 7.'" You heard Yugi hold back a laugh in your mind so you replied_, That's what the other guards said when I broke that one guy's nose_.  
Yugi couldn't help but laugh but he was trying to hold it back. He was trying not to wake Yami up. Slowly you sat up on your own and sat against the pillow. "See you're feeling better the when you woke up," said Mokuba. "Yeah, I'm getting there." The guard with the broken nose came in and you tensed. The guard looked like he panicked when he was Mokuba so close to you. "Your funeral Mokuba. We told you to keep your distance from her but you didn't listen," said the guard. "You better keep moving before you have a broken arm to match your broken nose," you snapped. The guard looked like he wanted to hit you after your comment so you leaned forward getting ready for a fight. Mokuba put his arm in front of you stopping you, you look at him and he shakes his head. You look back at the guard and relax against the pillows again. The guard continued on and Mokuba said, "You don't need to be starting fights with him. You're not strong enough for that and I don't want you to get hurt."  
You sighed and nod. You weren't feeling as sick as before. Mokuba whispered in your ear, "Zelda, I'm planning an escape from here, you want to come with me?" The escape sounded good to you and you nod. "We will leave when you recover." "Right." Two guards came in and said, "Pegasus wants to speak with you." Mokuba shouted, "I told him that he wouldn't talk to her until she recovers!" You place your hand on Mokuba's sholder getting his attention and you just nod. You start to get up slowly but what you didn't expect was that you were a little stiff. You stopped momentarily and Mokuba asked worried, "Are you sure you're strong enough to walk?" "Yeah, I'll be fine. I've been worse." You get up and started to walk before the guards grabbed your wrists. They started to tie your wrists with ropes. You struggled for a little bit as they did and when they were done, they tied two ropes to the ropes around your wrists like a leash. Mokuba was about to protest but you stopped him, "Let them, Mokuba. I am a danger to them as far as they know." "But why do they use ropes?" "It gives them more control. I could do more damage in one hit then with a crowbar, or something of that nature. I'll be fine."  
You look at Mokuba and slightly smile. They led you to the room where Pegasus was and he greeted you, "Zelda, glad to see you're feeling better." "Not by much, Pegasus. What do you want?" "To show you this. Your young friend is here." A TV came down from ceiling and it turned on. When it came on, it show you the person you most wanted to see. "Yugi," you whispered. "Thought you would like to know he was here." You almost relaxed completely when you saw the video of Yugi but you knew who was in control. Yami was dueling a boy with with glasses and a bad hair cut. It showed Summoned Skull attack the boy's gaint moth destroying it winning the duel. "He is moving along quickly defeating the champion of my last tournament as his first duel," said Pegasus making you tense a little bit. "Why are you showing me this?" "Just to give you hope then shatter it when I defeat Yugi." "So just to tourture me while I'm here." "There is more at risk for you and your friend then you know. If he loses a duel, you and his grandfather won't return." You looked at him partly panicked. "Now do you understand why I brought you here? To pressure Yugi into getting to the finals by bringing you here." You broke the ropes binding your wrists with ease proving that you were back at full power. "Do you think if I was at my full power, you would have still brought me here with miner injuries? I'm sorry to say that you're sadly mistaken," you said annoyed with him. Two guards grabbed you by the arms and you didn't struggle with them. "I see your strength is showing clearly. Maybe with you, I could make young Yugi's shadow power stronger." "I highly doubt it. You won't use me for anything, I won't allow it."  
My Millennium Eye does more then steal people's souls. I wouldn't want to demonstrate my power on you." You looked at the guards with a threatening look and they backed off letting you go reluctently. "Now if you don't mind I'm going back to the room," you said trying to make it sound polite but it didn't work.  
You walk back tothe room and once there, Mokuba seemed shocked when you came in alone. You just went to a wall and punched it. The wall was left with a slight dent but nothing over that. "Zelda, what's wrong," asked Mokuba. You were leaning against the wall with your head on thewall. Your knuckles didn't hurt, you were just angry about you just heard from Pegasus. "Zelda, what's wrong," asked Mokuba again. "Pegasus plans to use me to make Yugi suffer in this tournament." "Yugi's here?" "Yeah he is. I was with him when I was kidnapped."  
"Pegasus has my big brother's company riding on him. If anyone representing Pegasus defeats Yugi in a duel then he takes over the company." _What is Pegasus after? He is after Yugi and Yami for the Millennium Puzzle. Why is he after a company? That makes no sense, _you thought. _Zelda, calm down. Now we know his plan we can counter it, _thought Yugi. _Thanks Yugi. I can't wait to get out of here, _you thought. "Lets check your hand, make sure your hand isn't injured," said Mokuba. You gave Mokuba your right hand which is the hand you used to punch the wall with and he lightly checks it. "It doesn't hurt. The wall took more damage then my hand," you explained. He just smiles and replies, "Well are you ready, we could go."  
You nod and got ready. Mokuba had tied bed sheets together and tied them to the bed. "You go first, you're lighter then me and I could keep the guards at bay longer," you said to Mokuba. "Alright, be right behind me. They won't give you enough time to come down." "Right. Go." He goes down about half way before a guard came in and saw the blankets. "PRIZONERS," he shouted but he wasn't able to finish before you knocked him out. "Hurry Mokuba," you said in a rushed whispered. "I can't, no more blankets." The knot holding the sheet that Mokuba was holding on to was starting to come undone and you were nowhere close to help him. The sheet finally came apart from the rest and Mokuba fell. "No, Mokuba," you shouted. You hear more guards coming so you went down the sheet and when they looked out the window, they started to pull you up. You just smiled at them and used the wall to do a back flip away letting the sheet go.  
Once you were hidden by the leaves, you phased into a wolf and landed on your feet. You went to a tree and phased back into a human. "Mokuba, where are you," you shouted looking around. "Over here," he replied walking to you holding his side. "Rough landing, huh," you asked gently. "Yeah, we have to move fast but after that landing, I can't move that fast." "That won't be much of a problem. Go to the tree real quick." He does and you phase again scaring him. You slowly crawled to him but even then you were taller then him. He held his hand out and you put your nose in it. He slowly relaxed and you looked to your back, back to him. "You want me to get on your back," he asked. You nod and he does. He holds on tight and you start to run. When you got to an open area, you heard a gunshot. That one gun shot became multiple gun shots and you feel one graze your left forearm. You yelp but you keep running.  
You stop in a cave about a half hour later. It was abandoned and now was night. The cave was a good place to spend the night, even for Mokuba. You let him off and phased back into a human. "This will be good enough for the night. Are you ok," asked Mokuba. "Yeah, one of those shots grazed my arm but I'll be fine." He looks at your arm and says, "Oh man, look at your arm." When you look at it, from the wound down was covered in blood. You just sighed then ripped the bottem of your shirt and used the cloth to cover it.  
It looks worse then it is. I'll be fine," you told him, "Rest. Today was long for the both of us." "Right." The wind blew slightly and he shivered. You remembered the last thing you thought of when you and Yami were together. You elivated your temperture and got closer to Mokuba. He felt your hand and said, "Are you running a fever?" "No, another abbility of mine. You're cold so I could figure you could use some heat to warm you up. Lets get some rest." He nods and you both fell asleep in the cave.  
When you awoke, Mokuba was snuggled right in front of you still asleep. You had one arm over his chest and he was facing you with his arms around your stomach. It was warmer now so you lowered your temperture and waited for Mokuba to wake up_. Zelda, can you hear me_, asked Yami_. Yeah Yami, I could hear you. How are you feeling_, you thought. Every thing around you disappeared and Everything became dark. You saw Yami and you just smiled at him. "Nice to see you again,Yami," you said gently. He just smiles and says, "Nice to see you too. Are you ok?" "Yeah. I'm fine. I would prefer to be next to you." "I know, same here. Where are you, you're not in a place I reconize. Did Pegasus move you again?" "No, not quite. I escaped from him with Mokuba. We are no longer with Pegasus." "Good to hear. At least now I know you're not in his grasp." "Yeah. I reestablished the connection with Yugi while you were resting and we found out a little of what Pegasus is planing." "That will help us counter it. What is it?" You looked down. Though you were still laying down, Yami sensed your mood change and knelt down beside you. "Zelda, what's wrong," he asked softly.  
You sighed and said, "Pegasus plans on using me to make you and Yugi suffer in this tournament. He wants to have your shadow power get stronger for some reason. He aslo said that if you lose a duel he won't return me or Yugi's Grandfather. He is also after Mokuba's brother's company." "So that's what he's after. But why does he want my shadow power getting stonger, that doesn't make sense." "I'm not sure. That's all I know." He looked down and then said, "Thank you for telling me this." "I don't want you to get too stressed about it. I've seen your duel with that boy or the last part of it. Pegasus showed it to me. Just keep dueling like you did then and I'm sure you'll do fine. He looks at you lovingly and said, "Thanks, Zelda." "I might see you soon." "Then I will be waiting for you." He leans in and kisses you on your lips. You kiss him back and you placed your right hand on the left side of his neck pulling him closer to you. After you broke the kiss, you said softly, "I believe in you. I'll see you soon." He smiles and everything returns to normal. Yami was no longer talking to you and Mokuba was still sleeping soundly.  
A few minutes later, Mokuba started to wake up. "Morning," you said gently. He looks up at you and noticed you weren't as warm as you were last night. Then he realized how he was sleeping. "Was I that cold last night," he asked. You nod and he slowly sits up. You sit up and and streached a little bit. When you got up, you looked around. "Well we might want to get moving again. How are you feeling," you asked. "I've been better. Just a bit sore." "Well if you think you are too sore to walk yo can ride on my back as a wolf." "I think I'll be fine for a little bit. I'll let you know if I get tired." "Ok lets get moving." You helped him up and started to walk out of the cave.  
After a few minutes he got tired so you phased and he hopped on. You found a river and a water fall so you took a quick drink and started to move again. You found some shade and stoped to cool off. After phasing into a human, you tried to relax from the heat you were taking. "How are you doing Zelda," asked Mokuba. "I will be after I cool off. That fur just got me hot." "Rest then, it might help you cool off." "No I'll be fine. Give me a few minutes to cool off."  
You sat against the tree and felt a breeze blow and it felt good. While you were sitting against the tree, Mokuba checked your arm. "It still looks pretty bad. We can't properly care for it either," said Mokuba. You knew he was worried about you but it wasn't that important to you right now. What was more important to you was reuniting with Yami and Yugi. "I'll be fine," you replied. You heard a sound and phased. As you phased, Mokuba ran in the direction of the noise to see what it was. By the time you were a wolf, Mokuba was out of your sight.  
You ran after him following his sent and when leapt out of the bushes, you roared at the closest person to Mokuba only to stop in mid-roar once you realized who it was. It was Yugi and friends. When you came out you scared Yugi and Yami took over so Yugi wouldn't have to deal with the stress of worring about the large wolf_. Yami, what are you doing_, asked Yugi after Yami took over_. Trust me, she means no harm to anyone_, he replied. You straightened up but you were growling ever so slightly. He came up to you slowly and said, "Easy. You know you're safe here." He almost touched your snout but you moved making him stop. You put your nose in his hands and he comes closer and starts petting your head. "Hey, how have they been treating you," he asked gently_. They have been treating me like a threat and the guards are terrified of me_, you thought_. Wait, Zelda_, asked Yugi_. Yeah, it'sme_, you thought softly. "Are you hurt," asked Yami_. My arm. One of the guards didn't know what to make of me so they started to shoot at me and one grazed my arm. There is nothing other then that, _you thought again. He lightly checks your front leg and finds the wound. "Yugi, are you sure that wolf won't hurt you? This is really dangerous," said Joey. "I'm sure.. Look at her tail, she is no harm to us." You didn't notice that you started to wag your tail and it was moving fast.  
He gets up and said, "Lets get these two out of the open." Everyone nods and started to move except for you. Yami noticed and asked, "Something wrong?" You got into a crouched positon ready to pounce and Yami tensed knowing what you were thinking. "Zelda, don't you dare," he said slightly paniced. You smiled and jumped on him tackling him. "Yugi," shouted Joey, Tea, and Tristan. They were going to tackle you but stopped when they heard Yami laughing. You were licking his face and he wasn't able to stop you. You stopped and thought, _I missed you. _"I missed you too." You rubbed the side of your snout against the side of his face. You got off Yami and Tea asked, "Did you call the wolf Zelda?" You nod and Yami replies, "I think it's about time you phased back. You nod and phased back. Yami helped you up and hugged you. You hugged him back and once you broke the hug you put both your hands on his chest. "You're here," you whispered. "Of course I am. I will always stay by your side. To protect you or comfort you. I'm always here for you," he said gently. You started to cry and you put your head into his solder.  
"Is she alright," asked Joey. "She's fine. She's just happy she's back where she belongs," replied Yami gently rubbing your back, "Lets get them somewhere safe." You go to Yami's side and Yami keeps you under his arm leading you to a safe area. Once there you find a tree to sit against and Yami started to look at your wounded arm. "That looks pretty bad. How's it feel," he asked gently. "A little sore but manageable." "Well, I see you tried to care for it." "Yeah, I couldn't get anything but my shirt to bandage it and it wasn't that good of a bandage." "Well, lets hope it isn't infected." "Agreed. It would be a pain if it was." "There is no hospitals here so it wouldn't be good if you did."  
"Hey, Yugi, do you need this," asked Joey. Joey held up some gause and am ace bandage. "Yes, how did you get it," asked Yami. I brought it just in case anyone needed it and I so hoped no one would need it." "Thank you Joey." "No problem, Yuge. You might need these wipes too, to get her arm clean." He held some alcohol prep pads and Yami said again, "Thanks Joey." He handed Yami everything and left. "Boy that kid comes prepaired," you said with a smile. "Yeah he does, but it's a good thing this time. You just smile at Yami and he begins taking out the pads out of the package. He began to clean your arm of all the dried blood and the wound. After the wound was cleaned, he placed the guase on the wound and wrapped the ace bandage around your arm. Once the bandage was applied, Yami asked, "How's that feel?" "Better thank you." Yami just smiles and helps you up. Everyone came up to you and you said, "Sorry if I scared you before. I didn't mean to and I don't want you to be scared of me." Oh, well that's not what you scared us about. When you tackled Yugi, you had us worried," said Tristan. "I'm sorry. I was trying to protect Mokuba and I didn't know he was with you when I came out. I realized who I was roaring at and I stopped right away, that's why I didn't attack anyone." Tea replied, "I'm surprised Joey didn't freak out about that seeing as he did when we found out you were a spirit of the Millennium Puzzle." You stiffen and thought, _How did they find out about me being a spirit of the Puzzle? _Yugi's voice said, _I told them, I had no choise. I had to explain why I was panicing and so was Yami. Are you upset with me? _You thought, _Of course not. I was wondering how to exlpain that to them and you told them because you had no choise. I'm not mad but greatful. _"How long did you know you were a," asked Tristan but he wasn't able to finish. "A werewolf? Only for a few days now. Ever since me and Yugi went on that walk. A dog attack us and I phased to protect the both of us." "Wow, so that's what happened." "Yeah, I didn't tell you because I don't want you guys to be afraid of me. I was going to tell you when the time called for it." "We understand and are not mad," replied Tea.  
"Thank you, Tea. That means a lot." You look at Mokuba and ask, "How are you feeling?" "Still sore but not as bad as this morning." "That's good to hear. If that keeps up, you'll be back to normal in no time." He smiles and starts to relax near a tree.  
**FF 3 hours **  
~~~~ Yami's POV ~~~~  
I am so glad that I have Zelda back in my arms and I could tell she was too. She fell asleep in my arms about five minutes ago and is sleeping peacefully. "That still blows my mind on how relaxed she is around you. When she fell asleep last night, she was relaxed but not that relaxed. She is getting more rest in five minutes then she did in five hours," said Mokuba amazed. I slightly smile and started to watch her sleep. "Hey Yugi, are you getting cold, we have blankets if you want one," said Joey. "No, she's keeping me warm," I replied. "What do you mean she's keeping you warm?" Mokuba answered for me, "She can elevate her temperture to a wolf's temperture, Joey. That's how she kept me warm last night." "Cool, she's her own personal heater." "And mine," I replied with a smile. Zelda had her back facing me but she was close to me. I heard her growl in then she stopped after shifting. "That's freaky how she does that, it completely sounds like a wolf," said Joey freaking out.  
"I know Joey, she does it when she's uncomfortable with something. That's how she normally tells me," I exlpained. I start to rubbing her side and she starts to purr. "Is she growling at you," asked Joey freaking out again. "No she's not. She's purring. Everyone looked confused. "She purrs when I do something she likes, like what I'm doing now. She does it from time to time but before she was so weak, she couldn't keep it going for long. Now that she has her strength she could do it a little longer." They got it from that, I knew it was going to take time for them to get used to the idea of Zelda being a werewolf.  
Zelda kept puring for a while and Tea said, "I think the way she purrs is kind of cute. She really looks comfortable there, I'm glad she's safe." I chuckled at the first part, the was purred was cute and Zelda felt my movement and shirfted. She turned around completely and put her head on my chest and got closer. I stopped rubbing her side when she shifted and when she shifted continued rubbing her side. She continued purring through the evening.  
It soon became nightfall and Tristan and Joey helped Tea set up her tent while everyone else chose to sleep outside. Zelda was still sleeping on my chest and she was comfortable where she was. "If she wants to sleep in the tent, she could," said Tea. "Thanks Tea, but I think she's fine. I don't want to wake her up so she's ok out here with me," I replied. She nods and goes in her tent for the night. Joey and Tristan use a log for a pillow and I use my arm for one. Zelda was comfortable on my chest and her purring had stopped_. Yami, you should get some rest. I know you haven't been sleeping that good at night while she was gone_, Yugi thought_. Ok Yugi, I will rest. Thank you for everything_, I thought before falling asleep.  
**FF 1hour**  
~~~~ Your POV ~~~~  
You wake up on your side with Yami right behind you. He was close to you with an arm over your waist and his other arm under your head. You were running at a wolf's temperture and it was keeping Yami mostly warm. He was shivering slightly. You slowly sit up to find Joey and Tristan sitting by a small fire. "Hey Zelda, how did you sleep," asked Joey. "Fine I guess, do you have an extra blanket we could use?" "Sure." Joey gets up and gives you a blanket. You took it and covered both you and Yami with it. "Did, you get cold, Zelda," asked Joey. "No but he did. He was slightly shivering when I woke up." "You know how he was sleeping, right?" "With his arm over my waist? Yeah, I know. It's fine." "Ok, as long as you know." You laid back down and the way you were when you woke up and Yami felt your movement and pulled you closer to him.  
You pulled the blanket over his sholder and his shivering started to slow down. He squeezed you around your waist then you relaxed and you held his hand around your waist. You gently squeezed his hand and he responded by squeezing your hand. Slowly you fell back to sleep holding Yami's hand.  
~~~~ Yami's POV ~~~~  
I awoke with my arms around Zelda and my hand holding her's. I also had a blanket on me and Zelda. "I didn't remember falling asleep under the blanket so I was confused. The sun was up but not at midday. Zelda's temperture was back to normal and she was using my arm as a pillow. She looked like she was having a nightmare and her grip was tightening on my hand. I decided to wake her up.  
~~~~ Your POV ~~~~  
You were having a nightmare about three people. A man that looked Yami, a woman that looked like you, and a man you never seen before. He had a staff with a wierd eye like what the Millennium Puzzle has. Somehow you were able to sense Yami but he was nowhere in sight. "Yami? Yami, where are you," you shouted and there was no answer. The three people were wearing Egyptian clothing and the woman looked to be defending the man that looked like Yami. The other man put a hand out to the side if him and a stone tablet came out.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Your dream was starting to freak you out. The man held his hand out to his side and a stone tablet appeared with a dragon on it. A white dragon with blue eyes came out and the woman stepped back before calling her dragon that looked like the other one. The man did the same thing forcing her to call it back and call forth the Dark Magician. "Dark Magician!" They started to talk but you couldn't hear anything. The man's dragon disappeared making the man fall unconscious. When the man came to, the woman fell to her knees clutching her chest. The man that looked like Yami knelt down next to her holding her up. She starts looking around to find a large shadow.  
Your chest hurt and you saw the shadow. The wind blew making you sense the shadow more causing your chest to hurt. The woman fell unconscious into the man's arms and the pain caused you to wake up. When you woke up, you jumped forward a little bit only to find every thing was the same as it was when you fell asleep. Yami had woke up before you and you were still holding his hand. "Zelda, are you alright," he asked. "Yeah, at least I think so anyway." You were breathing hard and that dream really freaked you out. "You don't seem alright. Want to tell me what happened," he asked again. "I'm not sure if I should worry about it or not. Parts of it scared me because of the two people in it." "Who was in it?" "Two people that looked exactly like us. It took place in Ancient Egypt." Yami saw how frightened you were and sat up. He picked up the upper half of your body where your head was at the base of his neck and started to hum a lullaby that he hummed every now and then to help you fall asleep. You were clinging to his chest and the lullaby was starting to calm you.  
After a while you started to completely relax in his arms and he knew it. He continues to hum the lullaby softly and it was starting to take effect. You slowly started to fall asleep right in his arms where you felt safe.  
~~~~ Yami's POV ~~~~  
Soon after Zelda fell back asleep, the guys were starting to wake up. They saw how I was holding Zelda and Tristan asked, "What happened?" "She had a really bad nightmare and it frightened her. So she fell asleep like this in my arms." "Oh, well she woke up again last night so now she can at least some sleep." "So who put the blanket over me and Zelda anyway?" "Zelda did. She said you were shivering when woke up and that it was fine that you had an arm over her waist." I start to smile and continue to hum that lullaby again. Zelda was completely relaxed by the song or just the sound of my voice. Yugi was still sleeping in the puzzle and we spent the day there.  
Both me and Joey has about seven star chips each so the next couple duels are going to be important. About Noon, Zelda had begun to wake up peacefully unlike last time.  
~~~~ Your POV ~~~~  
You woke up in the same place you did last time and you look up at Yami and say, "Thank you." "You're welcome, thanks for the blanket last night." "You're welcome, you got you cold last night so I decided the blanket will help you stay warm." He hugs you tightly and so do you. _Hey what did I miss, _thought Yugi still half asleep. _Hey Yugi, how well did you sleep, _you replied_. Fine how about the two of you_, he replied_. Could have been better but was fine because I was comfortable next toYami_, you replied getting closer to Yami_. I could tell you were comfortable by how you were sleeping yesterday. Even Yami was relaxed watching over you while you were sleeping. He even got you to purr_, he said with a smile on his face. You started to blush, you only did that when you were comfortable and when Yami was doing something you liked.  
Yami started to laugh a little bit and so did Yugi. Yugi thought_, Don't worry about it, we thought it was cute the way you purr, though it sounds like you growling. You also growled and it sounded like a wolf so Joey freaked out_. You looked down, Yami thought_, Don't worry, Joey freakes out with just about everything supernatural so it's going to take a while for him to get used to you being a werewolf_. You nod sadly and Tea notices you're awake. "Hey, Zelda, feeling better," she asked. Knowing she meant your nightmare, you nod. "Lets get up," said Yami gently. You nod and he gets up and helps you up.  
Mokuba was awake already and he was waiting for you to wake up this time. "Hey," said Mokuba. "Hey, you woke up before me this time." "Yeah." "How do you feel?" "Better not sore anymore." "That's good to hear." You stayed by Yami's side for most of the day, until Mokuba shouted, "Zelda!" You ran in the direction of Mokuba's voice to find that the guard with the broken nose was holding Mokuba with his arm around Mokuba's neck. "Zelda, we meet again," said the guard. Two more guards came out of no where and tried to grab you. You kicked one in the head and the other tried to punch you. You grabbed the guy's fist and elbowed him in the ribs.  
Yami came behind you just as one caught you by surprise and wrapped his arm around your neck. Your hands flew to the arm around your neck and you tried to pull it away from your neck. "Zelda," shouted Yami. The man holding your neck tried to cover your mouth and nose with the cloth but you stopped him. You grabbed his wrist and started to push it away. "Let them go," shouted Yami. Some one stepped in front of him stopping him from helping. "This isn't your concern, boy." "It is if you're trying to kidnap two people." "Master Pegasus wants to talk to them. After all they are his honored guests." Another man came up to you holding another cloth and tried to put it over your mouth and nose. You tried to get away and right as he was going to put it over your nose and mouth, Yami shouted, "Wait!" You closed your eyes and got ready for the cloth but it didn't cover your mouth. You barely open your eyes to find everyone looking at Yami. "I have seven star chips I challenge you to duel, my star chips for their freedom. If I win they stay with me, if I lose I will leave the Island and lose the tournament."  
_Yami, are you crazy? You need to win this tournament regardless of what happenes to me_, you shouted at Yami. _I won't lose, I won't let them take you to Pegasus, _replied Yami cofidently. _Don't forget what else is at risk, Yugi's Grandfather is also in danger, _you thought urgently. _I know but I can't stand and watch them kidnap you a third time. Not if I can do something about it, _he thought sadly. He looks at you and nods. You nod back thinking, _I believe in you. I know you won't let me down. _"You want to wast your chips on these two be my guest. The girl is more trouble then she is worth and is too dangerous to be near people," said the guard holding Mokuba. Mokuba was completely off the ground because the guard was using one arm to holding him around the neck. The man started to do the same with you and you tried to struggle against it. "Meet us at arina 146 in a few minutes. You will have your duel." They lead you and Mokuba away from Yami but you kept eye contact with him as long as he was in your sight. When they got you to a secluded part of the forest, they pushed you into a tree with their arm at the back of your neck. "Zelda," shouted Mokuba. They grabbed your arms and started to tie them behind your back. When they were done, they grabbed your forearm and pulled you from the tree causing you to fall on your left side. You fell hard and you groaned with every small movement you did including breathing. The guard holding Mokuba let him go and he ran to you. "Are you ok," he asked gently. "I think so," you said trying to control your voice. He turned you to the guards, "Was that nessary, you could have hurt her more then she already is!" "Well, she will have to deal with it." You tried to get up and managed to get your chest up high enough for Mokuba to help you sit up.  
He lightly checks your bandage and asks, "How's your arm?" "Fine, it's not the thing that hurt, my side hurts the most right now." He lifts your shirt to check your side. "Looks like it didn't break the skin. Are you sure your arm is ok?" "Yeah, Yugi bandage it tight where it didn't move but not enough to hurt my arm." The pain started to subside and breathing was a little easier. "Time to go, you two, the duel will be starting," said the guard with the broken nose. Two guards came to you and picked you up by the forearms. "Ah, easy with my left arm," you told one. He released your left arm and let the guard on your right lead you to the arina.  
The guard leading you was nice, he was being gentle with you. He had you by the arm but he let you walk with him instead of being dragged like before. "Are you alright," he asked. "Yeah I'll be fine. My side still hurts." "I'm sorry for that, you didn't deserve that, no matter what he has against you," he pointed to the guard with the broken nose. "He's mad at me because I broke his nose while I was restrained." "Well, you don't seem to be as dangerous as every one makes you out to be." "You're the only one that's been kind to me, I have no reason to attack you. Them on the other hand, not so sure." "Well, I won't hurt you, ever." "Thank you. You might want to stay away from me when we get there." "Why?" "I don't want to hurt you when I do something." He looked at you confused as you continued.  
When you got to the arina, the guards switched and he put his arm around the neck. He carred you the rest of the way and into Yami's sight. "Yugi, get him off me," said Mokuba. They were holding him the same way as you, the only difference was his hands were free. "Yami, be careful," you shouted between your teeth. "Zelda! Mokuba! Put them down," growled Yami. "After the duel with your opponent," said a guard. You had enough so you kicked the man holding you causing him to drop you. You jumped and pulled your legs between your tied wrists. Now that your hands were in front of you, you weren't as defenseless. You did a spinning back kick and kicked one in the face. One pulled your arm causing you to spin around only to be slapped acrossed the face.  
You fell backward and put your hand to your lip. When you looked at it, your fingers were covered in blood. "Zelda," shouted Yami running to you. The kind guard was protecting you from the guard that slapped you. "That wasn't nessary to slap her." "She was threatning our lives, even your's." "Not if you treat her with respect, I seemed to have no problems bringing her here." When Yami got to you, he helped you sit up and checked your lip. "Are you ok," he asked gently. "I think so." "Why do they have your hands tied?" "I am more of a danger to them then others." "They didn't need to slap you. You're already hurt enough and once you got to me you would have calmed yourself." "I know that, the one with the broken nose just has something against me."  
You just get closer to Yami and he hugs yo tightly making you start to pur slightly. Only Yami heard it and he helps you to your feet. He has his arms around you and rubs your back. He starts to hum the lullaby for a few seconds to calm you enough to let you go. "I promise, I won't lose," he whispered. "I know you'll win, just don't get hurt, they're going to want the ropes to stay on my wrists." "Yeah, be careful, you don't need to be slapped again."  
He turns to the guards and orders, "If anyone slaps either of these two again, they will have to answer to me." The kind guard came up to you and said, "I won't hurt her, you have my word." You look down and sadly go to the guard. "There is your opponent," said the guard with the broken nose. Yami looks at the other side of the arina and looked surprised. "K-kaiba," said Yami shocked. "I am here to take my revenge on you Yugi," said the man. When you look at the man on the arina, you realized that the man looked exactly like the man from your dream.  
Yami felt your mood change and looked at you. He knew why your mood changed and he thought, _Zelda, it's ok he won't do anything. I'm here for you. _You look back at him and nod. Yami shouted at the man, "You're not Kaiba, you're an imposter hired by Pegasus. You can't imitate his deck." The man just smiles and turns to the guards. "Tell Pegasus he could have Kaiba Corp. I just want to duel Yugi," said the man. Yami went up on the arina and the duel began.  
Joey asked, "Zelda, this is the first time you seen Yugi duel, huh?" "Yeah, in my current situation." They knew you meant from the sidelines during his duels. Just as Yami was about to draw his first five cards when you shouted, "Yami!" He looked at you knowing you were the only on that calls him that. You smile and say, "Good luck." He smiles and continues getting his five cards. He thinks_, Love you, Zelda_. You reply_, Love you too, Yami. Now win this duel_. He looks at you as saw how cofident you looked. You haven't been this cofident since you left the Puzzle and he also saw the smile you had on your face.  
"I'll go first," said the man, "I summon the Hitosumi Giant in attack mode. Only the real Seto Kaiba would have this card." "You're not him and I'll prove it," shouted Yami, "I summon Dark Magician and with the attack of 2500 it destroys your gaint." Dark Magician attacked the giant and destroyed it. The man smiled and Yami was starting to get annoyed. "Are we going to duel or smile all day," said Yami. The man smiled and said, "This card will blast this duel away and I do mean blast." He revieled the card and it took you and Yami by complete surprise. The dragon was from your nightmare and Yami seen the card before. "I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," shouted the man. Now Yami's Dark Magician was the weakest monster on the field. Everything around you disappeared except the arina and Yami. Yugi appeared beside you and asked, "When you said that this was the first time you seen Yami duel, did you mean it_?" Yes, before I either watched the duel through his eyes or the last time he was protecting me in the Shadow Realm while he was dueling_, you replied_, This is the first time I've watched him from the sidelines_. "I understand now." Everything returned to normal and the guard holding mokuba said, "Not bad for a ghost." This caught everyone's attention. "What do you mean ghost," you andYami said at the same time. "Seto Kaiba met with an unfortunate end earlier today so Yugi is dueling his ghost."  
Another surprise to everyone_. Zelda, Yugi, see if you can find out if this is an imposter while I face him, anything would help me right now_. You and Yugi replied_, Right_. "I play my Magical Hats," shouted Yami and a black hat with a yellow question mark on the front of it went over Dark Magician before splitting into four seperate hats. "Now lets see if you could find my magician," said Yami confidently. Mokuba was having a hard time believing that was his brother as was everyone. The guard holding Mokuba put him down but kept a firm hold on his arm.  
"Now do you believe I am the real Seto Kaiba. Only the real Seto Kaiba has the Blue-Eyes White Dragon." "You may have his deck but you're not him. Now lets see if you could figure out what hat hides my Magician." "Blue-Eyes, attack the hat on the far left!" The Dragon attacked the hat closest to you and Yami braced himself for the attack. "No, that hat was empty," shouted the man. "Yami, are you alright," you shouted. "Yeah, I'm fine. This duel is not like the last one you saw," he replied. He went back to the duel and said, "You guessed wrong, you guess wrong again and it will cost you." He placed a card face down and ended his turn.  
"Yugi, I don't blame you for calling me a lair, you wouldn't believe what I save in food bills alone." Mokuba had enough and started to cry, "Please someone make him go away - Make him go away." You walked over to him and put your wrists over his head to give him a hug. He just cried into you. "Almost breakes my heart if I had one," said the man. "Hey," you whispered, "lets make this more comfortable for the both of us." You lifted your arms and stepped back while he stayed there. You broke the ropes with ease again causing the guards to tense then you walk to Mokuba and hugged him. You remembered the duel with the real Seto Kaiba and Yami and the real Seto Kaiba cared for his little brother.  
"Yami, it's not him," you shouted, "It's not Kaiba." The man that was dueling Yami looked at you confused. "I am Kaiba, who else would have the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," He shouted at you. "I may not have watched it first hand but thanks to you, Yami, I watched it though your eyes. That's not Kaiba." Yami looked at you and saw how sure you were. "Enough of your lies, show us who you really are," Yami shouted at the man. The man started to change shapes into a bigger clown looking person. Mokuba tried to see what was going on but you didn't let him. "You don't need to see this Mokuba," you said as the man was changing. After the transformation was done, you let Mokuba look.  
He seemed disgusted but glad that it wasn't true about his brother. "Well aren't you a smart girl? Maybe I'll have you as my next host," said the man. "Ew, that will never happen, no thanks," you said disgusted. Yami seemed to be angry about that and he said, "Leave her out of this!" The man just laugh and said, "Did I strike a nerve, Yugi? Well that's just tough luck." "You won't get near her," Yami growled_. Yami worry about the duel and not about me, I won't let him get near enough to try anything_, you thought trying to calm him down. He justs sighs and replies_, Ok, thank you, Zelda. For revieling who he is and calming me down_. You just smile and reply_, No problem, we're a team Yami_. "Blue-Eyes attack the middle hat," said the man. The dragon attacks and the hat was destroyed revieling what was inside it. "You uncovered my Spellbinding Circle. It prevents your monster from going to defence mode and your deagon becomes 700 points weaker. Now Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack," shouted Yami. The Dark Magician came out of a hat and destroyed the dragon. As soon as the dragon was destroyed, another Blue-Eyes appeared and destroyed the Dark Magician.  
_No, I don't have a monster stong enough to take down his dragon_, thought Yami_. There is a way Yami but you need two cards to do it_, you thought. Yami got what you were thinking and nods_. Thanks love_, he thought. You just smile and he continues the duel. He summoned Feral Imp in defence mode but it activated a trap called Defence Paralises. It prevented him from playing any of his monsters in defence mode. "Blue-Eyes attack," shouted the man but the dragon didn't."What are you waiting for, attack him," shouted the man. Yami seemed just as confused then looked at the monitor and something shocked him. "What's this," Yami asked confused.  
You looked though his eyes and saw Blue-Eyes' attack points going down. You went back to your own sight just as confused. "Zelda, are you alright? What's going on," asked Joey. "I'm fine. That Blue-Eyes is getting weaker though." He understood and the man shouted, "Blue-Eyes attack!" The dragon opened it's mouth and attacked. Before the attack hit, both you and Yami heard a voice say, "Yugi!" The Millennium Symbol appears on both your foreheads as you said together in the same tone, "Kaiba?" When the attack hit, you heard Yami's voice grunt from the force of the attack. "Yami," you shouted almost in a scream. When the attack cleared, Yami's Imp was unharmed and so was Yami. Yami looked at you as if to ask you if you heard someone call Yugi. You nod and the man shouted, "What have you done to my dragon?" Yami just replies, "Nothing, the real Seto Kaiba destroyed that dragon. Mokuba was overwhelmed with joy to hear his brother was fine, "My brother is alive!" Joey, Tea, and Tristan looked confused so you explained, "Kaiba destroyed that dragon, Yugi and I sensed him calling out to us. Meaning that the real Seto Kaiba is alive and well." They turned back to the duel and Yami played Mystical Elf in attack mode with Book of Secret Arts. The man drew a card and shouted, "Get ready for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Yami took it by complete surprise when the dragon appeared. The Guy ended his turn letting Yami try to figure how to beat it. "Don't worry, Yugi. My brother will help just like last time," shouted Mokuba. "Not likely, We found where he was hiding and now he's on the run," said the guard. Yami drew his card and was relieved to see what it was. "I activate Monster Reborn," shouted Yami. "That lets you bring back any monster from either deck," said the man horrorfied.  
"You know what that means, I bring back Blue-Eyes White Dragon." The man started to laugh, "Out dragons are evenly matched." "Look again, my elf has been chanting a spell ever since she was played on the field. Now she can transfer some of her attack points to any monster on my side of the field. I choose my Blue-EyesWhite Dragon." The dragon's attack points went to 4100 and both you and Yami shouted, "Blue-Eyes, White lightning!" The dragon attacked but before the attack could hit, a guard slammed the cloth over your nose and mouth as you were taking in air.  
The cloth took effect too fast for you to warn Yami about what was happening before you past out you knew in your heart that he won and kept the promise he made to you.  
~~~~ Mokuba's POV~~~~  
Just as Yugi attacked, the guard slammed his hand over my mouth and started to drag me to the bushes. I look to Zelda and she was completely limp. The guards got us in the bushes fast enough that Yugi and his friends didn't realize what was going on. Once we were far enough where they couldn't hear us, they put Zelda on the ground and on her back and let me go. I ran to her to see if she was ok. "Zelda, wake up," I said to her. I realized something was wrong because she always reacted to a touch, I took her face into my hands and nothing happened. She didn't react. I turn to the guards and asked, "What did you do to her?" One replied, "Relax, she's just unconscious."  
I look at her and she's out cold. They pick me up and picked Zelda up and took us back to Pegasus' castle.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~ Your POV ~~~  
You came to with a slight headach and someone holding your sholders up. They were patting a cool rag on your forehead. When you opened your eyes, you saw a blurred Mokuba holding you up. You were in a dark and unfamiliar area. "Hey, how are you feeling," asked Mokuba. "I've been better." You placed your hand on your head and Mokuba noticed. He reached for something and when he brought it into view, you found it to be a bottle. He brought it to your lips and said, "Here take a drink, it will help with the headach." It was a G2 bottle and when he tilted it upward you felt the water go into your mouth.  
You started to drink it before putting a hand on the bottle and drinking faster. The water went down the wrong pipe and you started to choke a little bit. Mokuba pulled the bottle away and you were coughing. Once you stopped coughing your sight returned and you started to sit up. He helps you up and you noticed that something was around your ankle. You reach to your ankle to find that it was a chain with a shakle. That woke you up, you noticed the chain was conected to the wall. You got a better look around and noticed you were in a cell. "Where are we," you asked. "In Pegasus' dungon. We've been here for a while now." "How long have I been unconscious?" "Just over an hour, they said you took quite a bit of that stuff that you were going to be out for a while." "That expains the headach, it hasn't wore off yet." "What do you mean it hasnt wore off?" "I recover fast." "How fast?" "Not exactly sure, I just know I do." You get up and lose your balance but you caught yourself. "You ok," he asked. "I'm fine, just a little bit off balance because of the stuff. I'll be fine." You thought, _Yami, Yugi, can you hear me? _Yami replied first, _Zelda, I am so sorry. Where are you? Are you hurt? _You replied, _I'm fine Yami, calm down. I'm back at Pegasus' castle, not like the last time_. You sensed Yami's mood change so you just replied_, I know you kept your promise, Yami. You won the duel and I am proud of you_. Yugi replied next_, Hey Zelda, is Mokuba with you_? He seemed calmer then Yami did so you just replied_, Yeah, he's here but I won't be getting out like the last time_. Both him and Yami asked at the same time_, Why_?  
You sighed and looked at your ankle and they saw it_. You're chained_, asked Yami_. Yeah this is how I woke up_, you thought. You look at Mokuba and find that he was chained too. You, Yami, and Yugi said at the same time, "You're chained too?" He nods and said, "They don't want either of us getting out again so their not taking any chances. You sighed and replied sadly, "There goes my escape plan. I could prabably get out of this easily but with you, I wont be able to break this off you and I won't leave you here alone with Pegasus." "How can you..." He didn't finish because he remembered you being a werewolf.  
You gently smile and you were sensing Yami's exhaustion. Everything around you disappeared and Yugi and Yami were in front of you. Yami looked exhausted and about to drop. "Yami you should get some rest," you said gently. "I'm fine, I'm more worried about you," said Yami. "I will be fine and you need your rest." "She's right Yami, you're exhausted," agreed Yugi. "I'm fine you two, we have," he said before he collapsed. "Yami," you shouted and you ran to catch him. You caught him with your arm acrossed his chest and his head was by your sholder. You turned him on his back and had his head resting on your left forearm and your chest. "Is he alright," asked Yugi. "Yes, he's fine. He really needed his rest and he's so stubborn about some things. He just past out." "Well stubborn is right." "He's the most selfless person I know, he puts the needs of others ahead of himself. Like you just saw, he doesn't worry about what happens to him as much as he should." "I know, to think about it so do you." "Yeah but don't forget, in this world I am about four days old." "Yeah I know. I am greatful for everything the two of you are doing. You guys are having to sacrafice everthing to help me with my grandfather. Thank you." "No problem. It's the least we could do for everything you've done for us. Just make sure he gets plenty of rest and try to avoid duels until he wakes up." "Right, let me take him."  
You gave Yami to Yugi and placed your hand on Yami's face. "Rest well, Yami. You've earned it," you said gently. You kissed Yami on the forehead then whispered, "Love you and don't be so stubborn, dear one." You turned to Yugi and said, "I'll talk to you guys when he wakes up. He'll be confused at first so don't be be alarmed if he is and I'll explain everything to him." "Alright see you soon." You stood up and everything returned to normal. You sighed, glad that Yami's resting and say, "This is going to a long day." Mokuba nods in agreement. The kind guard walks by and sees you standing on your own with no help. "Hey you're awake," he said happily. You smile and try to walk to the entrance of the cell but the chain didn't go that far. "Great, talk about being on a short leash," you said annoyed. "Yeah, sorry about that. Pegasus really wants you here. How are you feeling?" "Better, headach is going away." "Good, you were getting me worried. Told you it would help, Mokuba."  
You look at Mokuba and asked, "What helped?" The guard replied, "We were trying to get you to come to and Mokuba was worried because you weren't responding to being touched like he said you always did. One of the guards said the first time they did this, you took enough to knock out a horse yet you escaped 15 minutes later." "I remember. You guys also hurt an innocent man for helping me." "We didn't hurt him, we just knocked him out. We didn't hurt him at all so he's safe." You sighed, glad to know they didn't hurt the man that helped you. "Hey, think fast," said the guard tossing you something. You caught it with both hands only to find out what it was. "I figured you would be hungry when you woke up," said the guard. He tossed one to Mokuba and you said, "Thanks for the bun." "You're welcome."  
You sat down and started to eat the bun and when you finished the guard with the broken nose walked by. "So looks like you're up," he said cruely. You immediatly stood up and stared at him. "Not so big now that your chained by your ankle, are you," he said cruely again. "Come in here and find out," you growled. "Easy Zelda, after all don't bite off more then you could chew," said a voice from the darkness. You look in that direction to find none other then Pegasus. You stepped back and glared at him. "What no hi or anything? I thought we were friends," said Pegasus imitating shock. You stepped foreward until the chain wasn't letting you go any farther. "Sorry, you gave me no choice," said Pegasus. "Like you gave me no choise when you kidnapped me. Tell me, why you're after the Millennium Puzzle?" He looked down then said, "You're too young to understand why." "I understand more then you think I do." He just walked away taking the guards with him.  
You just stared as they went by making sure they left. Mokuba asked, "He is after Yugi's Millennium Puzzle? Why?" "I'm not sure why but that was wierd that he got sad when I asked about it." "Why did you ask anyway?" "To help Yugi in anyway I could from in here." "How could you tell him if you found anything from in here?" "Long story. I'll tell you later." "Ok."  
**FF 3 hours**  
You were sitting against thewall trying to figure out why Pegasus reacted the way he did. Yami was resting still as far as you knew and you and Yugi were keeping a close eye on him. You got up and started to pace around until you heard a voice you were so happy to hear_. Zelda, are you there_, Yami thought. Everything around you disapeared and there Yami was, standing there with a smile on his face. "Hey, you're awake," you said running up to him. You hugged him around the neck and he squeezed you tightly. You released the hug around his neck to kiss him on the lips. "You are so stubborn sometimes," you said gently after you broke the kiss. He chuckles and said, "Ok, I guess I deserve that one."  
"So do you understand what happened?" "Yeah, I saw it from your memories." "How do you feel now?" "Better, guess all I needed was some rest." "That's what I thought. I'm glad you feel better, dear one." He kissed you gently and you pull him closer to you. "Glad to see you awake, Yami," said Yugi causing you and Yami to break the kiss. Yugi was just standing there with a smile on his face and you started to blush. "Hey Yugi," said Yami calmly. "Now that the both of you are here, I could tell you what I found out which isn't much," you told them, "I asked Pegasus why he was after the Milliennium Puzzle and Pegasus got sad. He said I was too young to understand why he was after it then he turned around and left." Both Yami and Yugi did the same thing you did when you saw his reaction.  
"Well, it must have to do with something in his past for him to react that way but what is the question," said Yami. You nod and reply, "I will try to get more information for you guys and when do you think you guys will be getting here?" "Sometime today, prabably sunset." "Yeah, we have no way to tell that on my end so just let me know." "Alright. Love you, Zelda." "Love you too, Yami. See you guys later." You let Yami go and everything returned to normal. You leaned against the wall before sensing someone was coming to your area, fast. "Mokuba, someone's coming," you said urgently. He nods and gets behind you as you get for a fight.  
A man stood in the shadows in font of the cell and so you weren't able to tell who it was. You were about to lunge to warn the man to keep his distance but Mokuba grabbed your arm to stop you. You look at him and he nods. "Seto? Is that you," asked Mokuba. The man came out of the shadows reveiling who it was, Seto Kaiba. "Yeah, it's me," he replied gently to his little brother. "I knew you would rescue me." Kaiba looks at you and asks, "Who's this?" "My name is Zelda, I'm a friend of Yugi's," you replied. Mokuba tries to walk to his brother but almost trips because of the chain. "Stay still kiddo," Kaiba told Mokuba. "He's right, we can't exactly walk to the entrance of the cell," you replied. "Fine," he replied. "Just give me a second to pick this lock," said Kaiba. "Alright, just hurry Pegasus is coming this way," you told him.  
He didn't push the issue and went straight to work on the lock. "Good the Kaiba brothers are reunited," said a voice in the shadows. Kaiba turned around to find Pegasus. "Pegasus," he growled. "Trying to pick the lock, are we Kaiba-boy? How rude it is." "This is nothing compaired to what I'm about to do to you." "You won't lay a finger on me." "What makes you think that I won't do anything to you right now for what you've done to my little brother." Pegasus' Millennium Eye started to glow blinding everyone. You heard Mokuba scream and after the light died down you heard a thud.  
You look behind you to find Mokuba on the ground. "Is he alright," shouted Kaiba. Since Mokuba fell onto his stomach, you flipped him over and took his pulse. "He still has a pulse but it's going faster then it should," you replied. Then you realized what has been done and you turned to Pegasus and almost growled the words, " You didn't." "Send him to the shadow realm? Yes. I did." "He's just a child," you shouted at him. He held up a blank card but Mokuba's picture appeared on it. "Now Mokuba's soul is imprisoned where the locks can't be picked," said Pegasus. "What do you want," asked Seto. "If you want to save your kid brother, you'll have to beat me in a duel."  
"Fine, I will do it." Pegasus snapped his fingers and two guards came up to him. "Take that empty shell to another cell so Zelda could have more room," Pegasus ordered. You insinctively got on the defencive until one of the guards shocked your side. They undid the chain on Mokuba and put it on your other foot. They carried Mokuba out and let you up. When you got up, you were clutching your side and stared at Pegasus. "I'll let the two of you talk alone for a little bit. Let him in," said Pegasus. They opened the cell and pushed Seto in. Pegasus laughed for a little bit before you lunged at him. Pegasus continued to laugh as he walked away. "Pegasus must be stopped, now he has Mokuba," you said. "Why are you here anyway," asked Kaiba. "Pegasus brought me here for force Yugi to compete and did the same thing he did to Mokuba to his grandfather," you explained, "I'm sorry about your brother. He looks down before asking, "How's your side?" "Sore."  
**FF 1 hour **  
You were still feeling sore on your side where the guards shocked you, later you found they tased you. Kaiba was waiting for his duel with Pegasus and thanks to him you found out that you had a small burn where they tased you. Just then, four guards came in and both you and Kaiba got ready to fight. One guard said, "Master Pegasus is ready to duel you." Kaiba looks at you hesitent to leave you alone. You look at him and signal him to go. Slowly he leaves you alone with the guards. Two guards attacked you and you punched one and elbow the other. You tried to run to get a beter angle advantage but one stepped on the chain conecting to one of your ankles causing you to fall. You landed on your stomach and the other guards took advantage of it.  
The guards held you down and tied your hands behind your back. You tried to get out of it and you kept struggling against them. They put a cloth in your mouth and tied it behind your head. "Calm down, girl," said one of the guards. They tied a blindfold over your eyes too tight where it hurt your eyes. They undid the chains on your ankles, picked you up, and set you on your feet. "See? That wasn't so hard now was it," asked a guard. He gently stroked the side of your face and you turned your face away from his hand. "You two take her to where Pegasus told us to, she isn't big and bad now that she's blindfolded." You growled at him and you heard a step going away from you. "Take her," said the guard angry. The guards grabbed you by your forearms and started to lead you. You were struggling against them but since you were blindfolded, you had no choise but to follow them.  
They were basicly carring you because you kept falling. They were going too fast for you and you couldn't get comfortable with the steps before you had to move on_. Zelda, we're here. Wait, what's going on_, thought Yami once he noticed something was wrong_. I don't know. I can't see or defend myself_, you replied worried_. Just hold on, we're here now, we'll find you_, thought Yami trying to calm you_. Ok, just hurry. Please_, you thought. The guards have been leading you around for ten minutes before having you turn around then they push backward to sit on something soft. You hear footsteps walking out of the room and when you weren't able to hear them anymore, you started to struggle with the ropes around your wrists. You weren't able to break them because how they tied them.  
About a half hour later you heard a lighter footsteps coming to the area you were in. Once the footsteps were really close, you were ready for almost anything. The footsteps stopped then sped up coming up to and they stopped in front of you. You feel a hand touch your face and you move away from it before you realizing who touched you. Before you could ask if it was who you thought it was, you heard a voice say, "Hey, it's me." It was Yami, and you relaxed when he spoke. He took the cloth out of your mouth and tried to slide the blindfold off but it was too tight. He had to untie the blindfold and untie your hands. When you opened your eyes, everything was blurry and you were only able to make out Yami.  
Yami took your face in his hands and gave you a quick kiss on the lips. You placed your left hand on top of his hand and he asked, "Are you alright?" "I'm fine, you wouldn't believe how glad I am to see you right now." "I could. You might be blind for a little while, they had the blindfold on way too tight." You started to cry and Yami hugged you. "It's ok, shhhh. I'm here," said Yami trying to calm you. "Mokuba... he," you said between sobs but you weren't able to finish. "We know, rest Zelda." He sat on your right side and made you lay across his lap. Your head was on his forearm and you grabbed a fist full of his shirt in the middle of his chest. You started to pull him closer to you and he started to hum your lullaby to get you to rest.  
He used his left hand to rub your face to get you to calm down and it was working. You were starting to relax completely in Yami's arms. He just keeps humming the lullaby and rubbing the side of your face. You started to fall asleep and Yami knew it. He started to rub under your jaw line and you soon fell asleep in Yami's lap.  
~~~ Yami's POV ~~~  
Once Zelda fell asleep, I sighed quietly and hold her closer to me. After a few minutes, Joey came in to see what my so called 'prize' was.  
**Flashback**  
I was sitting at a table with Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, and Bandit Keth for dinner with Pegasus at the far end of the table. "Congatulation Duelist, you have all made it to the final round. The winner of this tournament will get one wish that's within my power, 3 milliondollars, and the title of King of Games. Oh, and Yugi. I have a constillation prize for you in your room. You could see it after the meal."  
**End Flashback**  
When he saw how I was holding Zelda, he said, "The prize was..." He was being loud so I put my finger over my lips to tell him to stay quiet. Zelda started to get closer to me so I hum one part of the lullaby and she relaxed. "She was the prize," asked Joey in a whisper. I nod and start to watch her sleep in my arms. "Do you want me to tell the guys about this," he asked again. "Yes," I whispered, "I don't want them to worry more then necessary. If they come in, tell to stay quiet, I just got her to sleep." He nods and leaves to tell the guys. She had a strand of hair in her face so I gently move it behind her ear before the guys came in. "Is she alright," asked Tristan. "Yeah, she's fine. She saw Mokuba get sent to the shadow realm, she doesn't know Kaiba is there too. Let her rest before we tell her," I replied. Tea was the only one that noticed the ropes and cloth on the ground along with the one around her neck. "She was tied," asked Tea. I nod then untied the one they used to gag her. Once off I put it with the other cloth and the guys noticed. "When I came in, she was sitting on the bed bound by her wrists, blindfolded, and gagged. I untied her and they had the blindfold too tight so she's going to be temporarly blind for a while."  
Tea gently puts her hand on Zelda's hair and Zelda didn't seem to notice or she sensed it was Tea. "Well, at least she isn't in direct danger," said Tea gently. I nod before Mai comes in the room. "Hey Yugi, so what's this prize you got from Pegasus," asked Mai. I just look back to Zelda and she understood what the 'prize' was. "I don't believe Pegasus, giving a woman," shouted Mai angry but Joey had to use his hand cover her mouth. Zelda got closer to me then relax. I sighed and said, "Mai, I know how upset you are about this but please don't wake her up. She just fell asleep not too long ago." Mai pulled Joey's hand off her mouth and said more quietly, "Of course I'm angry, women aren't prizes to be won." "Mai, you don't know the whole story. She was kidnapped from us." Mai was shocked so I continued, "Pegasus kidnapped her to make sure I compete in this tournament. She was held hostage since this tournament began and I'm just glad to have her back. I could tell she's happy to be back as well." She finally understood but it was still half the story as did almost everyone knew. The only one that knew the full story was Yugi and he understood the situation with me and Zelda.  
She still had my shirt in the middle of my chest but her grip was starting to vanish. She was finally starting to relax even more. "Let's leave so she could rest, she had a long day," said Tea gently. Everyone nods and I try to get in the position to pick Zelda up. "Want me to help, Yuge," asked Joey. "No, I got her. It be better if I pick her up anyway, she won't react with me as defencivly and it won't disterb her," I replied. I got Zelda to where I could pick her up and Zelda released her grip on my shirt and wraps her arms around my neck. She laid her head on my sholder allowing me to get up a lot easier. "You're stronger then I thought, Yugi," said Mai. I just walked to the other side of the bed and gently put Zelda on the bed. Everyone leaves, leaving me and Zelda in the room. I sat by her side and start to rub the side of her face. Slowly she started to wake up so I held her hand to make sure she does not get alarmed.  
~~~ Your POV ~~~  
You wake up on a bed and someone was holding your hand. Your sight wasn't back to normal but you knew it was Yami holding your hand. "Hey," he said gently. "Hey," you replied gently. "How's your eyes?" "Still blurry but shapes are becoming more clear." "That's good. Let's get to sleep, it's getting late and you still need your rest." "Ok." You felt the blankets tug underneath you so you lift your body so Yami could get them. Once they were out from underneath you, the both of you got ready for bed. The last thing you had to do was take your jacket off. "When this is all over, we are going to have to buy you more clothes. You can't be alway be looking like us all the time," said Yami. You smiled then you heard a lighter set of footsteps coming to where you and Yami were.  
You see a blurred person walking to you and Yami. It looked like a woman but you weren't going to chance it being one of the guards so you hid behind Yami. You could hear the footsteps stop then absolute silence_. It's ok Zelda, there's nothing to worry about_, thought Yami. You looked around Yami to find her still there_. Ok, only one person I know can be this quiet_, you thought then asked, "Tea right?" "How did you know it was me," she asked. "You're the only person I know that could be that quiet for that long." "Glad to see you awake." "Thanks Tea." "How's your eyes?" "Still blurry but it's starting to clear up. I could see shapes now." "Well, it will be blurry for a while still." "I never did thank you guys for helping me. Thank you." "You're welcome, we're just glad your safe." You just smile and hear another two sets of footsteps. They were coming to you. They were acting like they were playing around. "I think Joey and Tristan are coming," you said with a smile.  
"How do you know they're coming?" "I could hear them, Tea," you replied to Tea. They walk in and noticed you were awake. "Hey Zelda, I thought you just fell asleep," asked Joey. Yami replied, "That was my fault, I accedently woke her up." "Well the finals begin tomarrow morning. We could both use our rest." Yami nods and everyone leaves. You move over on the bed to let Yami lay behind you. He pulls you closer then sits up with his hands at both your sides. He was looking down on you and you saw him. "Don't tell me you're going to pick on the blind person, are you," you asked playfully. "Not unless you call this teasing," he said then leaning into you. He gave you a kiss on your lips and you started to pull him closer.  
When you broke the kiss you replied, "You are a tease." He just chuckles then lays back down. You get as close as you could to him and the both of you fell asleep together with Yami's arm over your waist. Yami pulled the blanket over the both of you before you fell asleep.  
When you woke up, Yami was sitting at the side of your bed waiting for you to wake up. Your eyes had to focus a little bit before your sight was back to normal. "Hey love," he said gently. "Hey," you replied gently as well. "How are your eyes?" "Back to normal." He places his hand on the left side of your face and you just get closer to his hand. You started to purr making Yami laugh. The guys came in and Joey said, "Hey guys. How are your eyes, Zelda?" "Better, my sight is back to normal." "Great. Well Yugi, you don't want to be late for the tournament." He nods and you got ready to leave when everyone but Yami left. You put your jacket on and Yami asked, "How's your arm?" "Good, not sore anymore." "Good." He went to hug you around the chest and touched the burn by mistake causing you to wince. "You ok," he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." "You don't look fine." "I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about." Yami didn't believe you and lifted the side of your shirt reveiling the burn. "Where did you get this," he asked. "Yesterday after Mokuaba was sent to the shadow realm. I went to protect him when they tased me." He put your shirt down gently and the back of your left hand started to burn. A triangle seemed to be glowing on it but something was covering it. You wipe it and there was a triangle divied into three parts.  
What was it?


	7. Chapter 7

There you stood looking at the triangle glowing on your hand. "What is it," asked Yami. "I'm not sure but it wasn't there before." Yami looked from your hand to your lip. "Zelda, the cut on your lip is getting smaller," said Yami urgently. You put your hand on your lip where the cut was and it wasn't there. Yami quickly undid the bandage on your arm and the both of you watched that wound get smaller. Then he went to your side and lifted your shirt to check the burn to find it was already gone. The triangle stopped glowing leaving the triangle dark on your left hand.  
"That was strange," you said quietly. "I agree. It seemed to help you heal." Tea came in surprising you and Yami and you hid your left hand behind your back. "Is there something wrong," she asked. "No, everything's fine," you replied. "Why are you hiding your hand?" "It's nothing really." She wasn't buying it so she walked up to you and held her hand out. "Let me see your hand," she said gently. You tried to give her your other hand but she said, "Your other hand, Zelda." You sighed and placed your left hand in her's reviealing the triangle. "What's this," she ask. "We're not sure. It just appeared out of no where and healed my wounds," you replied. "Well, we better get moving, we don't want to make Yugi late." "Right, but I have no way to hide this and I think people would notice it. Until I could figure out if it's dangerous I don't want anyone to know about it." "Alright. I think I have something to hide that."  
She went out of the room for a moment before coming back with something in her hand. "What's that," you asked. "Cover up. You are the same shade as I am so this should look like before." She covered the mark with the cover up and made sure the mark was hidden. "Thanks Tea, lets get going before we're late," you replied and both Yami and Tea nodded. As you started to walk down the hallway, you and Yami were holding hands until he got to the doors where only duelists were allowed to enter. You let go of his hand and gave him a hug before going with Tea to join the rest of the guys. When you got there Tristan was there with a kid with white hair looking over the side rails. "Hey what's going on," you asked. Tristan turned to meet you. "Hey you're up," he replied. "What? You expect me to miss this? Yugi's going to need all the help he could get with Pegasus and I'm not going to let him do this alone." "We're all going to stay by his side no matter what and he knows it." "By the way, where is Joey?" "He's in the finals too. Who would have thought that knuckle head would get this far." "He's in the tournament?" "Yeah." "He's doing well to make it this far."  
A guard said from behind you, "Zelda." You turned around to find a guard standing there waiting for your reply. "What do you guys want now," you asked annoyed. "Pegasus wishes an audience with you." "Well he won't get one." Tristan stepped in front of you and said, "Haven't you tortured her enough? Leave her alone." "Stay out of this, boy. This is between me and the girl." "Oh Yeah?" He was about to fight the guard before you gently placed your hand on his sholder. You looked to the guard and said, "Tell Pegasus he can have his audience but on one condition. No blindfolds. No gags. No bindings of any sort. We talk like normal people or not at all. If he won't agree to it then he could wait."  
Tristain looked at you with disbelief and the guard left to tell Pegasus the condition. "Are you crazy," asked Tristan pushing your hand off his sholder, "We just got you back." "I know what I'm doing Tristan. Yugi needs to get an edge on Pegasus to even out the odds." "If Pegasus tries anything then Pegasus will have a big advantage. You're safer here." "Well I'm not going to sit around doing nothing while he puts so much on the line." _Yami did you hear what's going on, _you thought. _Yes and against my better judgement I agree with you. I would've made the same condition you did so just be careful. Tristan has a really good point about Pegasus, _thought Yami. _Right, just be worried about the duels. Love you, _replied. _Love you too Zelda, _he thought gently. "Master Pegasus has agreed to the terms Zelda," said the guard getting your attention. You nod and begin to follow the guard before Tristan grabbed your arm. "You're not going alone," said Tristan. "Yeah I am. You're not going to come with me." "Yeah, I am. Pegasus is too unpredictable." "Tristan, I could hold my own against the guards and they'll keep their distance from me." "Fine but if anything goes wrong we won't be able to help you." "Don't worry, Yugi will know if anything goes wrong." He lets go of your arm and you followed the guard to where Pegasus was which was acrossed the duel arina. Once there, the guars backed up and you walked up to where Pegasus was sitting. "What to you want," you said harshly. "I see you didn't like the transportation last night." "Of course not. Your guards tied the blindfold too tight leaving me blind for the night." "Well it's better then knocking you out for it." "That's debatable. What do you want?" "I wanted to know if you would watch the duels with me." "That was it? Stop wasting my time." You tried to leave but the guards blocked your way. "You see Zelda, it wasn't a question. I want you here," said Pegasus. "Then why bother asking me?" "Thought it be polite." "A polite person wouldn't send a ten-year old to the shadow realm then challenge his brother to a duel." "Well he is also in the shadow realm. He lost and that was the stakes." "You sent Kaiba to the shadow realm?" "Yes." "What are you after Pegasus, to ruin lives of good people? Why are you after the Millennium Puzzle?" "I told you already, you're too young to understand." "I am so sick of you telling me that. I understand more then you give me credit for." "Not with this." You sighed and started to watch the duels over the siderails. _Yami, it looks like I have to watch the duels with Pegasus. I will do my best to support you from here, _you thought. _Alright, just watch your surroundings because I don't trust the guards after what they did the last time, _he thought sadly. _No problem. Good luck, _you replied with cofidence. It seemed to give him cofidence.  
As the duels started, it was Yami vs a blonde woman named Mai Valentine. Yami won the duel and it went to Joey vs a man with an American bandanna named Bandit Keth. Joey won the duel and Bandit Keth took it badly. He seemed to have a grudge against Pegasus and managed to jump high enough to make it to where you and Pegasus were. You backed away from Pegasus and the man didn't notice you were there. "Give me the money Pegasus," the man shouted. "Give me a moment to recover from the shock your demands have sent me into," replied Pegasus. Pegasus was toying with Keth. "Can the small talk, you have to the count of three," shouted Keth. "Fine. One, two three," said Pegasus then the floor around Pegasus disappeared causing Keth to fall into them. The area around him returned to normal and you hear Yami shout, "Zelda are you alright?" You look at him and nod. You went back to the side rails as a guard said, "The last duel of the finals will begin. The winner of this duel will go up against Master Pegasus for the championship."  
Yugi and Joey look at each other kind of sad that they had to face each other. Yami gave control back to Yugi after your answer to his question. _Joey, _Yugi sadly thought. Joey looked to be thinking something along the same lines. _This is it, in order to save both my grandfather and Zelda I must duel my best friend, _thought Yugi sadly again. They left to take their sides on the duel arina.  
As the duel progressed both Yami and Joey had the duel pretty balanced for the most part. The last part of the duel was the hardest part to watch for everyone. Yami drew his card then said, "Joey this is the hardest move I've ever had to make." Yami closed his eyes the tears in his eyes fall down in his face before opening them saying, "But this ends now." Yami played Monster Reborn to bring back Joey's Black Skull Dragon from the graveyard. He attacked with it winning the duel though he wished he didn't go up against Joey. _Dear one,_ you thought gently and sadly. Your voice seemed to calm him but he still felt sad for beating Joey.  
Pegasus got up and was starting to leave. "Zelda, stay here. You will watch the duel from here," said Pegasus as an order. You just glare at Pegasus as he leaves to face Yugi. You turned to acrossed the arina as you see the gang talking. Yugi turns to see you looking in that direction and asks, "How are you doing over there?" "I've been better but keep up the good work you two." Yugi justs smiles and you sense Yami's mood change slightly. Yugi walks down to the arina and meets Pegasus there. The duel soon begins between Yami and Pegasus. When Yugi came up with the mind shuffle, it got Pegasus to 600 life points making Yami and Yugi ahead with 900 points. _Keep it up boys, you're doing great, _you thought to encourage them. "Wow, you've come a long way with your shadow magic in such a short time. That's what this whole tournament has been all about. I plan on taking possesion of your Puzzle. Yugi took that by surprise because he had forgotten about that was Pegasus' plan and so did both you and Yami. "My Puzzle," asked Yugi. _No, _shouted you and Yami in your thoughts. A dark cloud went over the duel arina soon covering it. You were still in Yugi's mind seeing what was going on in his mind. _This place always gives me the creeps. Every time that I'm here can only mean one thing, _thought Yugi then all three of you said, "A shadow game." "This time, your time in the shadows won't be like you last. You have to create the monsters mentaly and the strain will make it difficult," said Pegasus. _He's right, _thought Yugi, _I'm starting to feel weak. _Yami thought, _I'll take over Yugi. _  
You exit out of their minds and was almost pacing around the area you were in. "What's going on," asked Joey. "They're in a shadow game, Joey. Pegasus used his Millennium Eye to change the duel, to isolate him from us," you replied, "Though I can't say that it worked." "It did work. We can't help him." "You can't, I can." "How?" Before they could ask any further you went back into Yugi's and Yami's mind.  
Yami wasn't in control but Yugi was and he was looking tired. He one card face sown and Feral Imp in defence mode. It was Pegasus' turn and after he drew his card and had his monster attack. You managed to get back in the Puzzle like you were when you met Yugi and took over before the attack hit. _Yugi, switch now, _thought Yami. _I thought you took over, _thought Yugi confused. _No, I didn't, _replied Yami just as confused. _If you're not in control then who is, _asked Yugi. During the attack you closed your eyes hiding who took over and when the attack was over, you opened them revealing their new color.  
_Zelda, _they asked in confusion. Instead of Yugi's and Yami's amethyst eye color, they were your dark blue. "Yugi, are you sure you," said Pegasus before he realized what had happened, "Wait, how did you change your eye color?" "What, surprised to see me here Pegasus? You should be," you told him. Your voice sounded like your voice which made Pegasus even more confused. _Zelda, how are you able to take over, _asked Yami. _I figured since I'm a spirit of the Puzzle, I could go back whenever I needed to. Yugi wouldn't have been able to take the attack if the attack hit so I took over. Yugi go in the Puzzle and get some rest, _you thought. You had a motherly tone when you said for Yugi to rest in the Puzzle and he agreed.  
"Z-Zelda," asked Pegasus still shocked you were there. You just slightly smiled a him to toy with him. "What, you miss me already," you asked with sarcasem. "How are you even able to do that?" "What, they didn't tell you that already? They must have left me me to tell you. There isn't just one spirit of the Puzzle, but two! Now I'm taking Yugi's place in this duel." Pegasus was left speachless and you decided to take the turn. Dark Magician was in Pegasus' Relinquished somehow like it absorbed it. _That's what happened, _replied Yami answering your confusion before you could ask. Pegasus had Jegan Bakugan on the field beside Relinquished.  
_Yami, what's the backround on the Jegan Bakugan_, you asked Yami_. It's a self destruction monster that will go off in two more turns and is immune to all attack_, he replied_, unless we find a way to destroy it, we'll lose the duel_. You drew your card to find it was Mystic Box. You placed it in the middle of the field and activated it.  
"I activate Mystic Box," you shouted activating the card. A box divided into three parts appeared around the Dark Magician and Jegan Bakugan_. Great move Zelda_, said Yami approving of the move. When the box that went the Jegan Bakugan opened and the Dark Magician hopped out glad that he was back on your side of the field. When the other box opened, Jegan Bakugan was in the Dark Magician's place. "I end my turn," you said, "I think a quick change is in order." When you said "change is in order," your voice faded into Yami's. Pegasus still seemed shocked that you dueled him and that you helped Yami out of that situation.  
He draws his card then said, "I pass." Yami drew his card and said, "I activate Brain Control making Relinqished under my control for one whole turn." "Fool. Bakugan is set to go off this turn,"said Pegasus smiling. "Now lets see what card Yugi left on the field." He fliped the card over revieling what it was. "It's a ritual card," shouted Pegasus_. What does that do, Yami_, you asked_. This card will help me summon one of the strongest magicians in the game_, he replied. "In order to use the magic of this card I must make a double offering so I sacrafice your Jegan Bakugan and my Dark Magician." The clouds above you started to churn and a person was coming down from them. "I summon the Magician of Black Chaos," shouted Yami when the monster touched the ground. Yami put you in control so Pegasus wouldn't know what he was planning. Pegasus drew his card then started to laugh.  
With this your mage wouldn't be able to defend himself let alone you two. I activate Polymerization to merge Relinquished with Thousand Eyes Idol," said Pegasus, "Welcome Thousand-Eyes Restrict." _Any ideas on how to beat this thing, _you thought. _Your guess is as good as mine on this one. I never saw this one before, _thought Yami. "If you think he's powerful now, wait until all 1,000 of his eyes open. Let's not keep the suspence. Thousand-Eyes Restrict, time to open your peepers. Activate Thousand-Eyes Spell," shouted Pegasus. The monster opened all its eyes and everything glowed green before the Chaos mage was hanging from the spell completely defenceless. "No, my Chaos Mage," you shouted before your chest started to hurt. You took a card from the deck then placed Kuriboh face down in defence mode with Multiply face down. _Zelda, are you alright, _asked Yami. _I'm not sure, my chest hurts. Not like I left the Puzzle but it still hurts, _you replied. You started to pant and Yami saw your teeth. _Zelda, your canines are showing, let me take over, _he replied gently. You let him take over and the pain in your chest stopped and the canines disappeared. _My chest don't hurt anymore, _you thought. _You ok, _he asked. _I'm fine. That monster seemed to be forcing me into my wolf form for some reason, _you replied. _Well let me handle it from here, so you would be safer, _thought Yami. _No, I'm going to finish what I started, _you replied. "Absorbsion force," shouted Pegasus. Thousand-Eyes Restrict started to suck in the Magician of Black Choas but you took over and activated Multiply. A whole bunch of Kuribohs came out.  
Instead of taking the magician, it took the Kuribohs. "Thanks for playing into my hands, Pegasus," you said with a smile. "There are thousands of them!" "More then that."_ Thanks to the Kuribohs' attack, we will lose 300 points. They self destruct on contact with the enemy, _thought Yami smugly. You continued, "Now your monster cast the spell, he has no choise but to take them all if it could." The Kuribohs covered all Thousand-Eyes Restrict's eyes. "And thanks to how the Kuribohs attack we are going to see just as many explosions," you shouted. Pegasus remembered how they attacked.  
You see a lot of explosions all around Thousand-Eyes Restrict. Smoke covered Pegasus' side of the field. You took 300 points of damage from the Kuriboh but the spell was broken and the Chaos Mage was freed. As the smoke cleared, you could see the damage that was caused to Thousand-Eyes Restrict, it was blind. You smiled and you hear Yami say_, Great move Zelda, you're a natural_. You gave control to Yami and projected you spirit from the puzzle knowing Pegasus could see you and you stood by Yami. "No, you blinded the monster," said Pegasus. "That's not all we did. Now my Magician is free to attack," said Yami then both you and Yami shouted, "Magician of Black Chaos, Chaos Septer Blast attack!" The Magician attacked Thousand-Eyes Restrict destroying it and winning the duel.  
Pegasus seem completely shocked that he was defeated by you and Yami. Yami sensed Yugi want to take over so gladly he gave Yugi control. Yami projected his spirit out and put you in his arms. "Pegasus, we've won," said Yugi. You and Yami were by his side and some how his friends managed to do the samething. They were by his side as well giving him the support he needed. Everyone disappeared and you and Yami went into the puzzle only to be joined by Yugi. "Spirits of the Puzzle, I don't know how to thank you." You and Yami look at each other and smiled. "It's thanks to your friends support and the other's help," said Yami. "And your determination and team work from the two of you," replies Yugi. You started to blush then you said, "I better go before I start losing my energy again." They nod and you went out of the Puzzle and you were back where you were before the shadow game began.  
You felt a little weak and had to use the side rails for support. You were breathing heavily and thought, _Why does it take more energy coming out of the Puzzle then it does going into it? _Tristan, Joey, and Tea looked up at you. "Zelda, you're back! Are you alright," asked Joey. You nod and noticed the shadow cloud around the arina start to clear up. All of a sudden a hand slammed over your mouth and an arm over your ribs pinning your arms to your sides. The others didn't see what was going on they were waiting to talk to Yugi. They pulled you out of their sight and one tried to grab your legs but you kicked one in the face only to have another one grab your legs. You weren't able to defend yourself and they started to carry you out and you weren't able to do anything to stop them. _Yami, _you shouted in your mind. They were taking you somewhere new and the scents were unfamilar to you.  
You kept struggling against the guards but it didn't phase them_. Hold on we're coming, _said Yami in more of a shout. The guards seemed to be taking you to a tower which only made you stuggle more. Once they got you into the tower they hit you in the head to get you to stop fighting. It worked enough for them to throw you on the couch without much effort. The hit didn't knock you out but you weren't able to get up right away. You placed your hands on your head and slowly rolled to your side. "Don't hit her, she is free to leave," said Pegasus exhausted. He was leaning on everything until he got to his desk. You slowly got up saying, "Why have you brought me here?" "To give you this," said Pegasus holding a deck of cards, "These cards are mostly one of a kind all except three cards and a few magic cards. You are free to go." You took the deck and the guards lead you to the entrance of the castle.  
Once there, you found one person that you weren't expecting. "Kaiba? You're alright," you shouted running to him then stopping in front of him. "If you're here then Mokuba must be back too along with Yugi's grandfather," you reply glad to see Kaiba. _Yami, I'm fine. I've been released. Meet you out front, _you thought. _Alright, we have Mokuba, _he replied. _Well, Kaiba is here with me, _you told him and he began his way to the front a lot faster then you thought.  
The doors opened and revealed Yami, Mokuba, Tristan, Tea, Joey, and the kid with the long hair. You take two steps before running to Yami and Mokuba did the same thing to his brother. You flung your arms around his neck and he just hugged you tightly and protectivly. "Is it over," you whispered in Yami's ear. "Yes it's over and we can finally go home." You started to cry but you still gave Yami a kiss on the lips. He kissed you back and held you even closer. "Lets go home," said Yami. You nod and wipe away your tears. "Thank you, you two. For helping us," said Kaiba. "No problem. How can we do anything else," replied Yami. You calmed down and put your new deck in your pocket. Everyone started to walk out of the castle walls before you heard someone say, "Zelda!" You turned behind you to answer to who ever called your name only to find the guard with the broken nose. He looked to have a remote in his hand and completely upset.  
"What," you asked harshly. "I challenge you to a duel you to a duel with the new deck you got from Pegasus." "Well too bad. I'm going home." You started to walk away from him until you hear a high ringing sound. It made you stop completely and fall to your knees clutching your head. You were screaming in pain because the sound was hurting your ears but no one else seemed to be affected by it. "Zelda, what's wrong," asked Yami franticly. The guard laughed, "She cant move can she? It's an ultra high frequency that we can't hear but dogs can. It drives them crazy or causes them pain." You managed to say through your teeth, "Yami, make it stop. Please." "Stop it! You're hurting her," shouted Yami. Yami was right at your side holding you around the chest. The guard finally stopped the sound and you fell onto Yami panting and trembling. "Zelda," whispered Yami. The guard walked in front of you and you said more in a growl, "Fine, you could have your duel."  
"Meet me at arina 146 in a half hour," said the guard leaving you there. You just relaxed against Yami still trembling and breathing hard. "Are you ok," asked Tea. You nod then closed your eyes momentaraly as Yami tried his best to get you to stop trembling. He was rubbing the side of your face and your head was at the base of his neck. Tea felt your hand and saw that you were trembling. "What is that sound anyway and why can't we hear it," asked Tea. "Humans can't hear high frequencys like that. She can because she's part wolf," explained Yami, "Let's get her some place she could rest." He gently picked you up and you wrap your arms around his neck. You hid your face in his sholder and the base of his neck. Your breathing slowed but not the trembling. Soon the trembling started to slow as Yami was walking. When he stopped walking, he gently puts you on the ground and uses his free hand to start rubbing the side of your face.  
"You alright," he asked gently. "I think so," you replied weakly. "Why did you agree to that duel and what deck is he talking about?" "He wants his revenge on me for breaking his nose and Pegasus gave me a deck of cards when he saw me but I haven't looked at them yet so I have no idea what I'm working with." "Are you ok enough to sit up?" "I think so." He helped you sit up and you took out the new cards out of your pocket. They looked like they were based off a game or something until you hit one card.

The card was called Adult Zelda and the information said it was a spellcaster with an attack of 2200. The name didn't freak you out as much as the picture did. The picture looked like you except in a light blue dress that was floor long with strange symbols on the front. "Yami look at this," you whispered. He looks at the card and noticed what you did. "It looks like you," he replied. You continued looking through it and saw a card you both reconized, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "Yami, how many Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards are there," you asked. "Only three, looks like Pegasus made more of them." You looked at two more cards and they were the same one. "Looks like there are three more cards," you replied. He nods and Tea walks to you. "Hey, how are you feeling," she asked. "Better, I'm not shaking as much."  
She took your hand into her's to find you were starting to stop. "We should get going to the arina," you said gently. "We're almost there now. You dozed off on the way here," You smile and got up. Everyone went to the arina with Yami holding your trembling hand. When you got there you stopped trembling and the man was was there with smile on his face. "So you showed," said the guard.


	8. Chapter 8

The guard with a broken nose just smiled. "Are you ready to lose," asked the guard. "I won't lose to you," you replied. The guard lifted up the remote into your sight making you tense up. "Make sure not to run your mouth off or I will use it," said the guard smiling. You sighed with annoyance and Yami said, "No, I'm taking her place." "No you won't," said the guard. The guard signals you to go to the arina and you nod. Yami grabbed your arm as you were walking to the arina. He had a concerned look on his face. You walked to and gently placed your hand on the side of his face to calm him. It wasn't working so you kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'll be ok," you whispered gently. He nods then he hugs you tightly. He releases the hug and you gently place your hand back on his face. You slowly walked away and went to the top of the arina. The duel began and you had Young Link, Triforce of Courage, Link, Young Zelda, Master sword and the next card was Triforce of Wisdom. "I summon Link in attack mode with two cards face down ending my turn," you said. The two cards you played was Master Sword and Triforce of Courage.

"I summon Castle of Dark Illusions in defence mode ending my turn," said the guard. Your next card was Deku Scrub. _That might be useful, _you thought.  
You just put it in your hand and said, "This isn't much of a duel if no one makes a move. I place a card face down ending my turn." "Watch what you say Zelda. Remember I still have the remote and can use it at anytime." "That remote will only give you a false sense of power. Why don't you play this game with honor." The Guard activated the remote causing you to cover your ears trying to keep your balance from falling. You were back down on your knees with your head on the playing field cringing in pain. Next thing you knew, Yami was up on the arina with you holding you around your ribs.

He was making sure you didn't fall off the arina and he put your head against his chest covering your other ear from the sound. "Enough," Yami shouted. The sound stopped alowing you to relax into Yami and like before, you were breathing hard and trembling. Yami let go of your head and started to rub the side of your face. "To think, I just stopped trembling, now I'm trembling again," you said weakly. "You alright," he asked gently. "I'm fine. That remote is starting to get on my nerves." "Are you ok enough to stand?" "Yeah, just stay here in case he uses that remote again." He nods and helps you up. "Coward," you growled at the gaurd. The guard just smiled then he turns to Yami, "Get down. She don't need your help." Yami replied, "You're right, she don't need my help but I'm not here to help her." "Then why are you up here?" "To make sure she don't fall." The guard just rolls his eyes as he drew his card then starts laughing when he saw what it was. "Let's see how you do against this creature. I summon the King of Yamimaki," shouted the Guard. The card took Yami by surprise when it took form, you saw how powerful it was but Link was stronger.

"You seen this card before," you asked Yami. He nods and he asked the guard, "You're using Panik's deck aren't you?" The guard smiles then says, "Very observent of you. Yes this is his deck." Yami tensed up and thought, _I was barely able to defeat Panik the last time. _You just grabbed his hand to calm him and went back to the duel. "Did you forget that my monster is stronger then yours. Link attack," you shouted. Link attacks as the sun disappears and once the sun was gone, the guard's side of the field got darker where you couldn't see anything. "King of Yamimaki, counter attack," shouted the guard. "Activate face down card, Master Sword! As long as it is equiped to a monster of light, my monster will gain 1000 points if in battle with a dark monster," you shouted back. Link destroyed the monster bringing the guard's life points down. You weren't able to tell by how much because nothing on the monitor showed that side of the field. _Great, now I can't see nothing he plays and I'm wide open, _you thought.

You heard that ringing sound making you cringe again. "This will show you to destroy my monster," said the guard. "Stop this," shouted Yami and Tea in unison. The sound stopped letting you relax a little bit. "Zelda, are you alright," asked Tea. "I'll be fine," you reply, "You think that's going to stop me from winning the duel." He uses the remote again but this time you were fighting it. "Is that supposed to scare me or are you running scared," you said between your teeth. Effort was definatly showing in your voice. Yami was holding you up ready to catch you if you fell. The sound stopped allowing you to relax. Breathing heavily, you leaned on Yami for a moment before the guard's turn began. _Zelda, you're tired from the shadow game and that sound is making you exhausted more, _thought Yami.

_I'll be fine, he wants to beat me as pay back for breaking his nose, _you thought. _And you say I'm stubborn, _he thought with a smile. "I place one card face down in defence mode ending my turn," said the guard. You drew a card to find it was Yami's Dark Magician. Yami quickly looked through his deck to find that his was still in his deck. The two of you looked at each other and nod. "I summon the Dark Magician in attack mode," you shouted, "Attack the face down!" The card flipped over reavealing what it was, Morphing Jar. "Thanks to you, we have to send our hands to the graveyard and draw five cards," said the Guard. You sent all the cards in your hand to the graveyard and drew five.  
Your cards were Adult Zelda, Triforce, Cloaked Princess-Zelda, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Monster Reborn. "Link, attack the castle," you shouted. Like before, Link got 1000 point boost and destroyed the castle. The castle was in defence mode so his life points didn't go down and once the castle was gone, the guard's side of the field was exposed. "I play a card face down ending my turn," you said glad the advantage the guard had was gone. The guard's life points were down to 1,000. "I summon La Jin the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode," said the guard then placing a card face down.  
You drew a card still trembling so you put your hand on the bottem of the field to try to take a break. Yami put's hand on yours to to try to reassure you. You nod and look at the card and it was called Ocarina of Time. "I activate Ocarina of Time," you shouted, "This allows me to send one card to the owner's hand. I'm sending your face down back to your hand. Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Deku Scrub in defence mode. Now go Dark Magician, destroy La Jin." Everything took effect and the last thing was to do is end the duel. Deku Scrub seem like the perfect way to end the duel so you said, "Deku Scrub, attack."

Every one was confused and the gaurd was laughing. He only was stopped when the Deku Scrub popped his head out of the grass and shot three Deku Nuts at him winning the duel. "The duel belongs to me," you said calmly. The gaurd activates the remote again causin you to collapse. Yami caught you but you were too weak to even cringe tightly though you were still cringing but weakly. You were moaning instead of screaming showing how weak you were at this point. Yami grabbed your cards and put them in his pocket and the floor you were on started to lower. "Stop this, Kemo," said a voice that was familiar but wasn't part of the people that you remembered. "Ken, do that again and you will be reported to Pegasus and you will lose your job," said Kemo. "Go ahead. I resigned. She is no longer a threat to you so leave her be." The sound stopped allowing you to relax and you were breathing heavily again.

"Zelda, can you hear me," asked Yami, gently. "Yeah, I could hear you," You replied weakly. Yami helped you sit up then get up to your feet. He led you to the others and Kemo was gone. "Zelda," shouted Tea putting you in a hug catching you by surprise. "Hey, Tea," you said and after she released the hug, she realized you look weak and that you were slightly winded. "Are you alright," she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little exhausted from the duel. That sound wasn't helping during the duel." She weakly smiles as you mad your way to the transportation home. Yami was supporting you the whole way there and when you saw the helicopter, you stopped. Yami hugged you gently to encourage you. Yami heloed you on the helicopter and sat by your side. You leaned against him and you soon fell asleep.

**FF 30 minutes**

~~~~ Tea's POV ~~~~  
The whole trip this far had been pretty smooth so far. When I looked acrossed from me at Yugi and Zelda, they were both asleep against each other. I smiled; glad that they were getting some rest. "Something wrong, Tea," asked Joey. "No. Look," I replied and signaled to Yugi and Zelda. They saw them sleeping peacefully against each other. "Well, both of them have earned it. Especially Zelda and the last duel she was in. That guy made her collapse from that sound." I nod then placed my hand on hers to see if she was still trembling. She was but not as bad as before; she was starting to relax. I sat back down glad she wasn't shaking as badly as before and is resting.  
"We're almost back in Domino," Kaiba told us. Surprisingly enough, they didn't wake up. They must have been exhausted from the duels. As soon as the helicopter landed, I went over to them and gently shook them to wake them up.

~~~~ Your POV ~~~~  
You slowly wake up to find Tea shaking you gently. "Zelda, we are home," she said gently. You look around then stretched a little bit. She was shaking Yami but he wasn't wanting to wake up. You whispered in his ear, "Yami, wake up, love." Slowly he wakes up and you say again, "We're home." He nods and stretches a little bit. The both of you get up and everyone starts walking out of the helicopter. "How are you feeling," asked Yami knowing what happened the last time you flew. "Ok, I wasn't awake during the landing so I'm not really sick," you replied. He let Yugi take over and the sun was starting to rise.  
By the time you got to the hospital, the sun has risen and everyone was on their way to Grandpa's room when you saw someone you weren't expecting to see. Grandpa was already walking out. Yugi ran to give his Grandpa a hug while everyone else just watched happily as the two hugged. "Are you ready to come home," Yugi asked gently and his Grandfather nods. Yugi looks at you, his eyes asking the same question so you nod. Everyone bought lunch and Tea bought you some lunch. They ate it on the way to Yugi's house and they filled Grandpa in on what happened while he was in a so called coma. "Well, I'm proud of you for winning the tournament and saving me," said Grandpa. They left that part to you if you wanted to tell him.  
"He didn't just save you. Pegasus kidnapped me and held me captive until Yugi won," you explained sadly not wanting to remember everything. "Oh. Well, you're with your friends now so that's all that matters," Grandpa said to comfort you. You nod and by the time you got to Yugi's house, there was a little girl about 8 years old waiting outside the door. When she saw everyone, she ran over and asked, "Is your name Soloman Mutou?" She directed the question toward Grandpa which surprised you. "Yes, and who might you be," asked Grandpa confused.

"My name is Rebecca. I've come to get the card you stole. I challenge you to a duel for it." You looked around at everyone and saw they looked tired. "Rebecca, we just got back from traveling. Let us rest and you could have your duel tomorrow when we are rested," you replied gently.

"Fine, but I will get my card back," she stated before walking away. "Ok, that was weird. Does anyone know what that was all about," you asked. Everyone shakes their head no and goes inside the house. The place where you fought the men was still trashed. You remembered what happened causing you to stop. Yami took over and hugged you from your side. You leaned your head against his shoulder. You didn't realize you tensed up until Yami said, "Relax love. You're safe here. There is nothing here that will hurt you in anyway." You took a deep breath and Grandpa realized what was going on.

"Is there something wrong," he asked. Yami replied, "No she is just hesitent about being in this room." "Why is this part of the house trashed?" "She fought the men that brought her to Pegasus here. She's just a little cautious about this area of the house." You just got closer to Yami and tried to calm down so the others wouldn't have to worry. "She might be a little traumatized, Yugi," said Grandpa. You shook your head no and said, "I'm fine. Just a little over cautious because of what happened. I just need to relax from everything and I'll be back to normal in no time." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'll be fine."  
Every one left it at that except Yami. _Maybe he's right, Zelda. Maybe you are a little traumatized from what happened, _thought Yami gently. _I'll be ok. I'll recover like I always do, _you replied. Everyone Sttayed downstairs to spend time with Yugi's grandfather and relax from all that dueling. You stayed close to Yami until it was nightfall. "We better be going, it's starting to get late," said Tristan. They started to leave before you said, "Wait." They stopped and turned to face you, "Thank you." "No problem. We're friends, Zelda, we always have each other's back," said Joey. "Well still thank you. I'm a complete stranger to you guys and still you helped me. I'm grateful." "Our pleasure. Let's get going, guys." They turned back around and left, leaving you, Yami, Yugi, and Yugi's Grandfather in the house. You were still tired from everything and you were starting to fall asleep. Yami noticed and sat far enough away from you to have you lay down. You were using his leg as a pillow and he was rubbing the side of your face. Soon you started to fall asleep with the people you considered family.

~~~~ Yami's POV ~~~~

Zelda was exhausted so I let her use my leg as a pillow to get some rest. "So you're him," asked Yugi's Grandfather. It took me by complete surprise so I replied, "Pardon." "You're the spirit of the Puzzle, aren't you?" That surprised me even more so I even tensed up a little bit. "How did you know," I asked with complete confusion showing in my voice. "I watched that duel with Pegasus. I also know Zelda is on as well and the two of you are always welcomed in this house." I smile and reply, "Thank you and I'm glad to have you back." He just smiles then looks at the time, "It's getting late you should be getting some rest." I nodded and lifted Zelda's head high enough to get my leg out from under her to get up. I gently pick her up bridal style and carry her up the stairs. She wraps her arms around my neck as she always does when I carry her. I gently place her on the guest bed then let Yugi take over. I felt glad that both Zelda and Yugi's grandfather are back home. It was easy to tell that Zelda was glad to be home but she is going to take a while to relax and get over what happened. _Thank you, Yami. How can I even pay you back, _thought Yugi.

_You dont have you repay me. Glad I could help get them back, _I replied. _You should get some rest. You're exhausted from everything and I'm sure Zelda will calm down when you are near her, _thought Yugi. I nod and went around the little bed. I carefully laid right behind her and got ready for sleep. She must have sensed sensed me because she moved closer to me and relaxed. Slowly I fell asleep just glad to be home and glad to have Zelda in my arms.

~~~~ Yugi's POV ~~~~  
When I woke up the next morning, Zelda and Yami were still sound asleep next to each other. I looked at the clock and it was 11:30 am. Those two must have been tired. They have good reason to be tired and they have earned their rest so I let them sleep. I went down the stairs and saw Grandpa cooking breakfast. "Hey, Gramps," I said happily. "Morning, Yugi. How did you sleep?" "Good." "Zelda still sleeping?" "Yeah, she was exhausted. She had duel someone with one of those ultrasonic dog trainers and it took a lot out of her." "So those affect her? Well that's understandable since she transformed into a wolf. We are going to have to be patient with her if there is one going off near by." Gramps gave me a plate of pancakes and I started to eat slowly.

I finished about half hour later and went up to check on both Yami and Zelda seeing as i wasn't sensing either of them. As I go back up, Grandpa says, "Wake Zelda if she isn't already." I nod and continue to go up the stairs into my room. Once there both Zelda and Yami are sound asleep and I could hear Zelda purring. I go to her side and shook her gently to wake her up.

~~~~ Your POV ~~~~

You feel someone shake you gently and when you opened your eyes, You saw Yugi looking over you. You look around to find you were in Yugi's room. "Hey, sleepy head," said Yugi with a smile on his face. You stretched a little bit then you felt someone behind you. You look behind you to find Yami sleeping soundly right behind you. "How did you sleep," asked Yugi getting your attention. "Good," you replied, "Who brought me up?" "Yami did. You needed your rest so he didn't want to wake you." You noticed the sun was higher up so you asked, "What time is it?" "About noon. I decided to let you sleep because of how exhausted you were."

"Thank you but you should've woke me up." "You needed to rest." "Thank you anyway." You sat up then slowly turned to Yami to try to wake him up. "Yami, love, wake up," you said gently. He wasn't wanting to wake. "Love, don't make me do it," you said gently but playfully. He moaned then shifted a little bit. Yugi looked at you confused and asked, "Do what?" "He's ticklish so sometimes when he is in a bad mood or when he is depressed I would tickle him to cheer him up. Yami, you know I will so wake up." Yami mumbled, "Fine, I'm up. I'm up." He stretched then looked at you seriously and said, "It's too early for that." You smiled and replied, "Not for me." You leaned into him and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "That is something that is never too early for," he replied with a smile. It made you smile and you sat up to allow him to sit up if he wanted you to.  
He sat up and stretched somemore. "See you slept good," said Yugi with a smile. "Yeah, I got more sleep then in the last two days," Yami replied. "Zelda, I have a question," started Yugi, "Why do you call him Yami?" You really had to think about it because you didn't know yourself. "I'm not really sure. When he said he didn't remember his name, that name just popped into my mind like it was instinct or something." Yami rubbed your back and added, "And I have really gotten fond of that name." You leaed into Yami and started to purr. _I have an idea. I could let the two of you just hang out for a little bit. Like a date, you know, _thought Yugi.

You and Yami look at each other thinking about it then you replied, _Thanks but no thanks. You don't need to do that for us. We should be thanking you for being accepting of us when most people would just freak out. _Yugi thought again, _Hey, this is my way for saying thank you and my way to make you guys feel somewhat normal here. _You sighed and said, "Thank you, Yugi." He smiles but you turned serious saying, "Do you mind if I take a shower?" "No of course not."

He led you to the bathroom and said, "We'll leave your mind for as long as you're in there, alright?" You nod and they left.

_**FF 1 hour**_

After you came out of the bathroom fully dressed in the same clothes as before with your hair dripping. You were trying to dry your it with a towel to where it wouldn't drip when you found a pile of clothes that looked exactly like the clothes you were wearing. There was a note on the clothes that read;

**Here are some fresh clothes for you until we could get you some. **  
**Yugi. **

You just smiled and quickly changed into the fresh clothes. You saw a brush by where the clothes were so you thought, _Ok, you guys could come out now. _

Their minds came back into your mind and you started to brush your hair fast through the tangles. Until someone gently placed their hand on your hand that was holding the brush. You turned around to find Yami there and in control. He took the brush out of your hand and gently continued brushing your hair. "Why are you so nervous," he asked gently. "I'm not sure." "Well there is nothing that can harm you here." "I know." "Plus I won't let you out of my sight again." "You won't be out of mine." "Kaiba came over while you were in the shower. He said he had his police look at your backround. They realized you had no backround so they want to scan your finger prints to see if they can get anything off that." "What would he want with my backround? I won't show up on anything." "I know. He said he'll have his guys give you an ID and everything." "That means I would go with Yugi to school, right?" "Yep."

That made you happy but cautious at the same time. "Don't worry, it's nothing to worry about," he reassured you. Tea came in and saw the two of you sitting on the bed. Yami just finished with your hair so he just put the brush down. "Hey, Zelda," she said to you. "Hey, Tea," you replied. "I figured you might need this." She held out a thick little hair tie to you and Yami. "Thanks, Tea," You replied taking the little hair tie. You quickly put your hair in a ponytail and you look at Yami before hearing a familar voice downstairs. "Rebecca's hear already," you asked. "Thats freaky how you do that," said Tea, "Yes, she just got here." You look at Yami and the both of you nod. You got up and saw Rebecca arguing with Grandpa once you got down stairs. "Hey, hold on. What did I miss," You asked trying to stop the argument. "He stole my Blue-Eyes White Dragon card and he is refusing to give it back," she said shocking everyone. Yami let Yugi take over and say, "My Grandfather would never steal from anyone."

"Shows how much you know your Grandfather, Yugi. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is an ultra-rare card to where there were only four made and it belongs in the deck of a true champion. If you won't give it back to me then you will have to face me in a duel for it." The last part took everyone by surprise. "Rebecca, he just got out of the hospital yesterday. He's not ready to be in a duel," you almost shouted at her. She completely ingnored you and said, "Duel me now or give me the card!" "I'll face you," said Yugi then he thought, _Guys, I want to do this on my own. _You look at him confused and he just looks at you confidently. You nod agreeing to his terms.

Everyone goes to Kaiba's dueling arinas to find Mokuba standing looking at a clipboard. "Hey, Mokuba," said Yugi. "Hey, Yugi, Zelda. What can I do for you guys," asked Mokuba. "Can you hook us up with an arina?" "Thanks to Pegasus, Kaiba Corp. arinas have no openings for the next three months. But since we owe you, I think we could fit in" "Thanks, Mokuba." Rebecca pushed her way to the front between Yugi and Tea. "Ok, on to the duel so I could win my card back," Rebecca shouted. Once at the arina, all you hear is Rebecca say, "Cool arina. A little smaller then what I'm used to." She ran up on the platform and it rose her up.

"Yugi, goodluck," you said softly, "I promise I won't interfere at all during the duel." He nods and you reach into your pocket to get your deck. You took out Cloaked Princess Zelda and gave it to him. "You don't have to use it if you don't want to," replied. He pushes you hand back to you saying, "Thanks but I won't need it. I think you'll see similarities between me and him." You knew he meant Yami and you nod. You felt Yami's hand rub your right upper arm and another hand on your left shoulder You put the card back into your deck as Yugi went to the platform. You walked to Grandpa and stayed by his side as the duel began.


	9. Chapter 9

You just watched from Grandpa's side with Yami's spirit right next to you. "Duel," shouted Yugi and Rebecca. "I go first. I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode," said Rebecca. Yugi drew his card and said, "I summon Celtic Gardian in attack mode. Attack the witch!" The Celtic Gardian attacked the witch and Rebecca seemed shocked that her monster was destroyed. "Oh, mean old Yugi sent my worthless witch to the graveyard," said Rebecca then she acted like someone was telling her something. "What's that teddy? When the witch of the Black Forest is sent to the graveyard i could get a monster with 1500 attack points and I get to shuffle my deck again." _Ok, there is something wrong with that girl, _you thought. _I agree with you on that one, Zelda, _thought Yugi before Rebecca summoned the monster she got from her deck. "I summon Sangan in attack mode," she said. "Celtic Gardian, attack her Sangan," shouted Yugi.

Celtic Gardian attacked the Sangan. "Yugi, sent my poor Sangan to the graveyard too," said Rebecca in a imitated cry. "Give me a break. I'm just playing the game." "Hear that? Yugi is yelling at me." "And I'm not yelling at you," Yugi almost shouted. Yugi quickly calmed himself and Rebecca said, "What's that? The duel's not over yet. When the Sangan is sent to the graveyard, I could bring a monster with 1500 or less from my deck to my hand." She got her card and shuffled her deck placing it back on the field. "Ok, now the true game begins. You've met your match, Yugi." Yugi got confused by this sudden change in personality. "I summon Canon Soldier in defence mode and activate Tribute to the Doomed." A whole bunch of bandages came up from below Celtic Gardian and wrapped around him completely. A large hand came up grabbing Celtic Gardian and pulled him down. "Be cautious Yugi," shouted Granpa, catching you by surprise. You looked at Grandpa confused and he explained, "If she manages to sacrafice a monster next turn, she could put a big dent in Yugi's life points."

"I summon the Dark Magician," shouted Yugi. The Dark Magician appeared just as he had in your last duel. "Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack," shouted Yugi again. It attacked the monster and Rebecca put a monster in defence mode. Yugi attacked making the card flip revieling what it was, the Millennium Shield with a defence of 3000 points. Yugi lost 500 points leaving him with 1500. "Rebecca, what's your last name," asked Grandpa. "Took you long enough to ask. My name is Rebecca Hawkins. Grand-daughter of Professor Authur Hawkins and owner of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon you stole." "There has been a misunderstanding Rebecca, he gave that card to me."

"My grandfather would never give away his favorite card. You stole it from him." "Let me tell you something. It's about how I met your grandfather. I was at an excavation in Egypt. It was a little hotter then expected. He handed me a cantine of water when he seen mine was empty. I drank it a little too quickly but my new friend was just amused with my excitement. He soon discovered a link between Duel Monsters and a game the ancient Egyptian's Shadow Games and the Millennium Items."

"Wow, so my Millennium Puzzle was part of these games," asked Yugi. Both you and Yami were interested about this because it might hold some information about your pasts. "We believe so." "No more lies. You stole my grandfather's favorite card," shouted Rebecca but she was interupted by Grandpa, "No Rebecca, I couldn't have because as we were exploring a tomb, it caved into around us." "The tomb caved it?" "Yes. Once we both found out that the other was ok we waited for our team to dig us out." "I want to continue this duel instead of listening to your lies." "Mr. Mutou isn't a liar," protested Tea. "Yeah, and some of us want to hear the rest of the story," protested Joey. "No, let the duel continue," said Grandpa calmly. He and Yugi locked eye contact for a moment before they both nodded. Yugi looked at you and thought, _Having fun? _You replied, _Plenty over here. Keep it up, Yugi! Oh, and when you said I would see similarities between you and Yami, you weren't kidding. _He smiles and the duel continues. Rebecca kept throwing monsters at Yugi and said, "Duel monsters is all about power. Besides they're just ink on cards, what's to respect? And what do you guys know about respect? Especially from a family of thieves." You lost your temper with Rebecca's insult and shouted, "Rebecca, I've had enough of you insulting my family! Each card has a spiecal purpose. The heart of the cards is where they get their true power from!" Yami was surprised you lost your temper which never happened before he just tried to calm you. _Zelda, calm down love, _he whispered in your ear. _Yami, I won't stand and let her insult the ones I consider family, _you nearly shouted at him. _I know, Zelda, I know. We still don't know if you could accidently phase when you get angry. Please calm down_, pleaded Yami. He put his arms around you from behind rested his chin on your sholder_. He's right Zelda, calm down and let me handle this one_, thought Yugi. You look at him and nod_. Ok, I will calm down_, you thought. You took a deep breath and Yami started to hum your lullaby to calm you down and it was working.

"Are you alright," asked Grandpa gently. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost my temper," you replied. "Zelda, I know you're a spirit of the Puzzle." When Grandpa said this,you tensed along with everyone else around you. You were scared that he knew with out anyone telling him and Yami was completely calm. "Pegasus showed us the duel with you, the other spirit, and Yugi thinking he was going to come out victorious," he explained. The others didn't know you helped Yami and Yugi win that duel with Pegasus.  
"You dueled Pegasus," asked Tea. "Yeah, I stepped in to make sure they had a chance at beating him. He wasn't planning on releasing the hostages if Yugi lost so I was doing everything I could to make sure he never got the chance to beat Yugi. The Shadow Game was taking a toll on Yugi's spirit and one more attack could have hurt him worse then me or the spirit so I took over before the attack hit." "So that's where you went, back in the Puzzle." "Yeah, it was a spur of the moment decision on my part. I didn't know I was able to do that at all when it happened. When I got in, both Yugi and the other spirit was just as shocked I was there as Pegasus was." Grandpa replied, "You're always welcome in my house. Glad you consider us family." "Of course I consider you family, you guys helped me and I don't know anyone else. You guys have accepted for who I am and been accepting my... talents as I discover them." "Well you're always welcome to stay with us for as long as you like." "Thank you."  
When you looked back to the duel field there was a new monster on the field. "Thanks to all the monsters you sent to my graveyard, my Shadow Goul gets 100 extra attack points and thanks to you, thats 11 monsters in my graveyard," said Rebecca smugly. Joey started to count on his fingers to see how much attack points it gets when Tea said, "Don't strain yourself." You just say, "That Shadow Goul just got 1100 extra points." Joey looks at you confused so you explained, "I'm in Yugi's mind remember? I know what he knows like math, science, language and history. When you don't know much about the outside world you tend to get curious." "What do you mean you didn't know much this world," asked Joey. "I was too weak to swich like Yugi and the other spirit do all the time when they duel. The Spirit of the puzzle was caring for me when I was in the puzzle so all I could do was learn from Yugi's mind. The Spirit also brought me information from time to time to keep me informed." "So how do you feel now," asked Grandpa. "Fine, my strength has returned." "Well glad to hear it." Yugi drew his card and just stared at it. "What's the matter Yugi? Did you get the card you need," taunted Rebecca_. With this card I could win the duel but I am going to show her the heart of the cards_, thought Yugi. You looked into Yugi's mind and though his eyes, you saw the card he drew. The card was called Soul Release and once you exited Yugi's mind, you thought_, Do what you feel is right, Yugi_. He puts the card back and placed his hand over his deck.  
Everyone except you and Grandpa was shocked to see Yugi surrender the duel to Rebecca. Rebecca was happy she won the duel and she went straight for Grandpa demanding the card. Grandpa reached into his pocket and pulled out a Blue-Eyes White Dragon card but it had tape around the middle of it. "You ripped it," said Rebecca horrorfied. "I didn't Rebecca," said Grandpa trying to plead his case. "Rebecca, I hope you haven't been too much trouble," said a voice from behind you. You quickly turn around to fine an older man who was tall, skinny, and he just walked up to the group. "Authur," said Grandpa happily. "It's been a long time, Soloman," the man replied. "Way too long, my dear old friend." "I hope my grand-daughter hasn't caused too much trouble. Can you forgive her?" Rebecca got confused, "For what?" "Rebecca, did you know Yugi was the real winner of the duel." "No, I won the duel." The old man walked over to Yugi who was still at the other side of the arina. "Yugi, you are a true gentleman and a great duelist," said the man before the man went up to Yugi's deck and drew the top card. You were snarling quietly and it was showing how uncomfortable you were.  
"I knew it," said the man then he showed the card to Rebecca. She reconized the card as the man explained to her that Yugi was the true victor. Grandpa heard you snarling and put his hand on your arm to get your attention. You stopped snarling to look at him and he said, "He's not a threat, Zelda." You relax and nod. You started to walk over to Yugi to find he was blushing. When he saw you, he ran up to you and he stopped right in front of you. "Good job little one," you said gently. He just smiles as the old man, Professor Hawkins came up to the two of you. He hands Yugi his deck and the both of you walked back to where the guys were. "But what about your card, Gramps," said asked Rebecca. "I gave him to him Rebecca. He saved my life. Did you tell them the story, Soloman," replied Professor Hawkins. "Of course. I left off at the part where the tomb caved in around us," replied Grandpa. "Well let me continue from there. We decide while we waited to be dug out. We were running out of supplies so we staked the last of the water to go to the winner of the duel. Soloman surrendered the duel at the same point Yugi did in this duel. I felt weak overcomed by the heat, Soloman grabbed the cantine so I would be able to drink it. Right then, the men got through to us. I gave him my Blue-Eyes White Dragon as a token of my friendship and my thanks."  
"Yeah, and he showed his thanks by ripping it in half," shouted Rebecca. Grandpa walked up to the professor holding up the card and replied, "It got damaged Authur, forgive me." "That doesn't matter Soloman. You kept the card not because it was a rare card but as a symbol of our friendship." You added, "Well the Blue-Eyes White Dragon isn't as rare anymore." "Why? There are only three of them," said Grandpa confused. You reached into your pocket and pulled out your deck to find your Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Once you found them, you showed him them the cards. "Are those," asked Grandpa shocked. "No, they're not. They are not the same cards Kaiba has. Pegasus gave me a deck with mostly one of a kind in it and these cards were in it," you explained, "So now there are six Blue-Eyes cards. "Everyone except you, Yugi,and Yami were surprised that there were three more of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Tea looked down and said, "I think it's time me and Zelda had a girl's night." That took you by surprise. She grabbed your wrist and pulls you out of the room. "Tea, what are you doing," you asked laughing. "We're going to have some fun to get your mind off of everything that's happened the past couple of days." You just smiled and followed her thinking_, Guess I will see you soon Yami_. He just chuckled and replied, _Ok, try to have some fun. She has a good point and you need to get out a little bit to relax_. You just replied_, Ok talk to you later_.  
You just follow Tea as she leads you around Domino. She stopped at a clothing store which took you by surprise. "What are we going to be doing, Tea," you asked. "Yugi wanted me to help find a place to get you some clothes," she replied. "Oh." "But we're not going to do that now. We're just going to just have fun today." She starts walking again and you follow close behind her. You were getting a little confused from all the scents and sounds."Something wrong," asked Tea knowing you were uncomfortable. "No. There are so many scents and sounds that's getting me confused. I could lead you to three fast food places by just following the scents." She just laughs as you continue. "So what's it like being a wolf," she asked gently. "I'm not sure. I know I have the instincts of one but I'm about the size of a horse. It's hard to describe." "You don't need a full moon?" "Not as far as I know."  
"And you can't change someone by biting them, right?" "I'm not sure if I am venomous. Even if I am, I wouldn't do this to anyone anyway." "Well I don't think you are." You stopped and looked at her confused. You asked, "What do you mean?" "Well, in a series of books I'm reading it mentions some thing about what you do. You're more of a shapeshifter then anything." "That makes sense." Before you could add anything, you heard, "Please, leave me alone!" You follow the sound to a small allyway. There was a little girl on the ground crawling away from three big boys. "Tea, stay here," you said running to the girl. One of the boys tried to punch the girl but you got there in time to catch it. "Picking on young girls is fun to you," you shouted throwing the kid's fist back at him, "Let's see how you do against one that fights back!" They take a step back and one attacks you. You blocked it and kicked him in the jaw. He fell back and started to crawl backwards to the other two.  
The girl went behind you and clung to you jacket much like you did during Yami's shadow game. "What did this girl do to deserve three on one odds," you said. "That's none of your concern. Now move before you join her in a beating," said the one that appeared to be the leader. "I'm involved now." "I hate it when people stand up to high schoolers like us. Let's get them." You got down in a crouch getting ready to fight. The girl wimpered a little bit catching your attention. "It'll be alright. Go to the girl over there. I'll handle it from here," you said gently. You knew Tea was where you came in and was keeping her distance. The little girl quickly ran to Tea and the boys were going to go after her if you didn't move making them refocus on you. "Get her," shouted the leader. All three boys came at you all at once.

They tried to punch and kick you but you countered everything, you punched two in the ribs and the last one acrossed the last one was knocked out and the first kid came after you again. You kicked him in the stomach and the back of the neck to knock him out. You turned around only to find the leader pointing a gun at you. You froze and slowly rose your hands. The boy came closer to you until the gun was almost in your face. You quickly took the gun away from him, kicked him in the in the stomach, and used the handle of the gun to knock him out. You took the gun appart and broke it before you threw it on the ran up to Tea and the little girl. "Is everyone ok," you asked. The little girl who was clinging to Tea now hugged you around the waist.  
you smiled and hugged her back. You knelt down and asked gently, "Are you ok, little one?" She nods and hugs you around the neck. "Thank you miss. Those bullies were picking on me because I stood up to them." "Well hopefully they learned something after that. If not, then I will have to deal with them again if I see them doing that again. Let's get out of here before those guys come to." Everyone nods and the little girl who looked about six, seven years old just clung to your neck.

You decided to pick herup andstarted to walk away from the three unconscious boys so the little girl wouldn't be in harm's way with the boys. The little girl clung to your neck for comfort and soon fell asleep in your arms. "You're great with little kids, Zelda," Tea said astoundished. You just smile as this little girl slept. Tea lead you to quiet places to allow the little girl to sleep. A few minutes later Yami found you and Tea at a park just sitting on a park bench with a little girl in your arms. "Hey," he said to the both of you. "How were you able to find us," asked Tea. "He's always able to find me," you answered. He saw the little girl hasn't moved in your arms and asked, "Is she alright?" "Yeah, she almost got hurt by three boys and I stepped in. She fell asleep like this soon after we left," you replied. Just then the little girlstarted to wake up.  
"Hey little one," you said gently. She looks at you and you ask again, "Where do you live?" She tells you where she lives and you, Tea, and Yami walked to the little girl's house. Once there you saw a mother pacing. When you got closer, the mother saw you holding her daughter. "Abby," shouted the mother. The little girl let go of your neck to see who called her then said, "Mommy." You handed the little girl to her mother. "Abby are you alright," asked the mother.  
"Yes, thanks to my new friends." You smile, glad the little girl is with her mother. "Thank you. Come inside," said the mother. You went inside with everyone and once inside she put Abby down and sent her into the bedroom. "What happened," asked the mother. "She was being bullied by three boys when I hear her voice saying, "Please leave me alone." When I got there, they were about to beat her up so I stepped in and defended her. We would have brought her back sooner but she fell asleep before she could tell us where she lived." "Are you hurt?" "No, but they did have a gun." "They did?"  
"Yeah and they tried to use it on me. I took it and broke it in half so they can't use it anymore." "Thank you for protecting her. I'm really greatful to you. I'm sure Abby is glad you came when you did." You were about to reply but you felt a sharp pain in your sholder after you heard a loud bang. You fell to the ground and Yami protected your body with his. There were multiple bangs going through the windows and the mother ran out of the room to get her daughter. "Did it go through," you whispered. Yami gently checks your sholder and replied, "Yes." You quickly used that triangle to heal and the mother crawled in with her daughter. Tea was by a couch covering her head and hiding from the noises you found to be gun shots. You sat up and started to protect Yami, Abby, and the mother from the bullets passing by. The bullets stopped and you asked, "Is everyone alright?" "I'm fine," Tea replied. "I'm fine," Yami replied. The mother checked her daughter and replied, "We're fine." You looked out the broken window to find the three boys came with back up. "Two guns. I'll be able to take that."  
Yami knowing your plan said, "No. It's much dangerous if you do that. What if you're seen like that?" "Unless you can think of something better, it's the only thing that could scare them off." He sighed in defeat and nods. "Everyone stay here," you said and snuck out a side window into the trees and bushes on the side of the house. You got behind the boys and said, "Looking for me?" The boys turned around to find you with a bloody hole in your jacket.  
"Get her," shouted one. You quickly jumped into the bushes and ran to the other side of the house as fast as a wolf. To you, there was a guard in front of the group and one close to you. You pulled the guy holding the gun closest to you and dragged him into the bushes behind you. Once there, you knocked him out and broke the gun in half so it couldn't be used. The boys started to shoot at you once they realized what happened. You put the boy behind the tree and ran around to the other side.  
The group of boys were still in the formation as they were they just split up to let the boy with the gun shoot. You did the same thing as before up to where you broke the gun. You phased and took the gun in your mouth. You placed it on a rock and used the weight of your body to break it with your paws.  
_Yami, I need you to turn their attentions back to the house and give me a count of boys are left_, you thought_. Right but the guns_, he replied back_. Taken care of_, you answered. Yami got up and said, "You guys are bad aimers." The boys turned around and faced Yami. _Five, Zelda, _replied Yami. You got behind them and waited for them to look behind them. "You're one to talk. You're out numbered," shouted the leader. "I'm not the one to be worry about," said Yami smugly. You started to growl loudly catching their attention. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're the ones that are out numbered," said Yami still smug. You stood up straight still growling and snarling at the boys. The boys started to run in two directions where the two gunmen were, trying to get away from you_. Wow, talk about scatter_, you thought relaxing and walking to Yami's side. He just smiles and starts petting your head. You lick the side of his face making him laugh.  
You see Tea, the mother, and Abby in her mother's arms walking over to you and Yami. You sensed the tension in the mother so you laid down to reassure her. Tea reached out to pet you but she stopped half way unsure of how you will act. You put your nose in her hand and she gently started to pet you. "Is it safe," asked the mother concerned about how close Yami and Tea were to you. "Yeah, she's perfectly safe. You could come closer if you want," said Yami. Cautiously, she came up and Abby wanted to be put on the ground. She puts Abby on the ground and Abby wraps her little arms around your neck.  
When she let go you stood up and made the mother tense_. Yami, put Abby on my back_, you thought. He askes Abby, "Do you want to go on her back?" Eagerly she nods but the mother protests. "Wait, is it safe for her to do that," asked the mother. "Of course and I will be right behind her the whole time," he replied gently. He picked Abby up and put her on your back before getting on after her. You walk around in a small circle not leaving the mother's sight. After five minutes, Yami got off and took Abby off. The mother looked intreaged now. "You want on," asked Yami. The mother seemed surprised but nodded. Just when she was going to get on, you heard the high pitch sound again. You moaned and stepped back cringing. "What's going on," asked the mother. You fell to your side before Yami could answer. "Zelda," shouted Yami. He ran to you once he realized what was going on. He gently held your head and started to pet it. "Take Abby inside," said Yami trying to figure out what to do about youin your wolf form. She goes inside with Abby and Yami tries his best to calm you. "Is she alright," asked Tea. "That sound is going off near by. It's hurting her more then last time because she is a wolf." You were whining making uncomfortable when the mother came back out. "We must get her to phase back so we could get her inside," said Yami urgently. "Phase back? What do you mean," asked the mother. You managed to phase back but you were feeling weak from the the sound. You fainted before the sound stopped and before Yami could do anything to help you.


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~ Yami's POV ~~~~

Zelda managed to phase back scaring the mother but she was too weak from it. She fainted from the sound. "Do you have a place to put her," I asked. She nods and I tried to pick her up. Zelda was still cringing from the sound. Since I wasn't able to hear the sound, I wasn't able to find where the sound is coming from. All I was able to is get her out of the immediate danger and make sure she is protected. Tea had to put Zelda's head on my sholder so I could pick her up. I got to the door and I suddenly feel Zelda go limp. She stopped cringing meaning the sound had stopped. She started to tremble again as well as breathing heavy. The mother leads me into her own room but along the way, Abby came out seeing me carry Zelda's unconscious body through the house.

"Mommy, is she alright," she asked. "Abby, go into your room please," said the mother. Once in the bedroom, I put Zelda on the bed and started to rub the sides of her face to calm her a least a little bit. "Is she going to be alright," asked the mother. "Yeah, she'll be fine. She just needs to rest," I replied. "How is she able to change shapes like that?" "We're not sure. She just did it one day to protect the both of us. She's been doing it ever since then." "But why did she act like that?" "One of those ultra sonic dog trainers was going off and it hurts her. This time she wasn't able to take it so that's why she past out. She had already encountered someone with one and that was a disaster." "Ok. Do you need anything to help her come to?" "No, it's better to let her do it on her own." "Ok. Let me know when she wakes up." "Ok." The mother left the room leaving me, Tea, and Zelda alone in the room. "Poor Zelda, those dog trainers take a lot out of her," said Tea. I nod and held Zelda's hand to let her know I was still here. "I feel bad, this day was supposed to be fun for her. Now she's unconscious because of that sound again," Tea said sadly. "She appriciated the thought, Tea. She had fun with you for sure. Don't feel bad because it wasn't your fault." "But still, this was my idea to do this and now she's hurt. She was already shot today." "Tea, don't worry about that. She healed, there isn't even a scar there. She's just glad they didn't hit anyone else." I heard her sigh in defeat as we waited for Zelda to come around.

Abby was confused about why I carried Zelda in the house and for her age she was smart enough to tell that something major was wrong. Her mother tried her best to reassure Abby that Zelda as fine and is just resting. Tea wouldn't leave the room while Zelda was unconscious. I couldn't blame her because I didn't either. I was too uncomfortable leaving her side and I just stayed there holding her hand. The mother came in with two glasses of water saying, "I thought you might be thirsty. I haven't seen you in a while so I figured you would like some water." "Thank you," I said gently with my eyes hardly leaving Zelda. Zelda has been unconscious for almost an hour now. I started to sense four presences instead of three. It wasn't Zelda because I didn't sense her mind resurface and it was coming from the doorway. I looked back to the doorway to find little Abby was there.  
She came up to the bed and asked, "Is she sleeping?" "Yeah kind of," I replied. "Come on, Abby. Let her rest," said the mother. They both leave after the mother gave us the glasses of water. I wasn't thirsty so I just put it on the table next to the bed. "How are you holding up," asked Tea. She seemed to noticed my mood which was depressed. "Fine, I guess. I'll be better and more comfortable once Zelda wakes up," I replied. About 15 minutes later, Tea had sat in a chair and fell asleep. I got a pillow from the other side of the bed and gently put it under Tea's head. Once back at Zelda's side, I held her hand and laid on the bed touching her hand. "Please wake up soon," I whispered. I feel Zelda's hand tighten around mine then her mind was starting to resurface in mine. Finally she was starting to come to. I stand up and sit on the bed beside her hoping to see her eyes open. "Zelda, can you hear me," I asked gently. I hear her moan softly before opening her saphire blue eyes.

~~~~ Your POV ~~~~

The first thing you hear is Yami's voice gently ask, "Zelda, can you hear me?" You let out a soft moan before you finally opening your eyes. Yami was on your left holding your left hand. You look around to find you were in a bed room before noticing the massive headach you had. "How do you feel," he asked in the same tone as before. "Beside the massive headach I have? Just fine," you said in a slight chuckle. "Glad to see you awake." "Where exactly are we and how long have I been unconscious?" "We are in Abby's mother's room and you have been out about for just over an hour." You slowly try to get up but headach got worse. "Oy, headach," you said putting your hand on the side of your head. "Easy, just rest. I'll be here watching you," said Yami. You look at him and nod.

You lay your head back down and look at a corner to find Tea sleeping in a chair. "Did anyone get hurt," you asked gently. "No, everyone is ok. The only one who was hurt was you from the sound and of course the bullet." "Tea fell asleep?" "Yeah, not too long ago. She felt bad you got hurt because it was her idea that you needed to have fun and you got hurt because of it." "It wasn't her fault. If it was anyone's fault, it's mine." "It's not your fault either. It was those boys' fault. You just did something you thought was right. You saved a little from getting beaten up and protected us from the gun shots."

"Ok, you have a point on that one. Well, let her sleep. If she was worried then some rest would lessen the amount of stress she took while I was out." "Alright." You placed on the base of Yami's neck and he just responds by giving you a light kiss. You sensed someone at the door so you broke the kiss and said so softly that only Yami heard it, "We have company." He looks at the doorway to find the mother there. She seemed surprised that you were awake but she seemed releaved to see your eyes are open. "Hey you're finally awake," said the mother. You just smile and say, "Yeah with a massive headach. I hope I didn't scare with the wolf thing." "Oh, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're awake and you're not hurt." "I'll be fine, I'm just glad no one else got hurt." "Are you injured?" "No, I already healed from the last one so other then my headach right now, I'm perfectly fine."

The mother nodded and you started to sit up again. "Wait, let me help you," said Yami. He puts his arm under your sholders and sat you up causing your headach to get worse. "There goes my headach again," you said leaning into Yami. "Maybe you weren't ready to sit up," said Yami gently. "No, I'm fine. I don't want to be laying down right now." "And you call me stubborn. You're just as bad as me with that." You just smile at his comment. You see Abby at the doorway and when she saw you sitting up, she ran up to you, jumped on the bed, and tackled you with ease.

You fell back down in Abby's little hug causing your headach to momentarily get worse. "Abby," shouted the mother. "Zelda," shouted Yami. "I'm fine, guys," you said quickly, "She just caught me by surprise." Yami sighed, glad you didn't get hurt. Again. You turned your attention to Abby and say gently, "How are you doing, little one?" "Good. Did I hurt you," she asked. "No, you didn't." "Good. You missed it, there was a huge wolf here and I got to ride on her back, huh?" She directed the question at Yami. "Yeah did you have fun," he asked gently. "Yeah, that was cool!"  
You smile and say, "Wow, I'm sorry I missed it." The mother looked at you confused but you shake your head to tell her not to tell Abby. The next thing you knew, Abby was yawning. "I think someone needs a nap," said the mother. She picked Abby up and took her out of the room. "That girl looks up to you, you know," said Yami gently. "I know she does. I just hope she doesn't turn out to be as reckless as the both of us." "This time, you have a point. How's your head now?" "Headach is starting to go away. I'll be better in a few minutes." "Well you should get some rest. If you want I could lay down beside you." "Sure." You moved over on the bed so you could let Yami on behind you. Once he laid down, you put you head on his chest and started to fall asleep in Yami's arms. The place that feels most safe to you was allowing you to relax completely and fall asleep quickly.

~~~~ Tea's POV ~~~~

I woke up in a chair with a pillow under under my head. I was confused about the pillow but figured someone noticed I dozed off. I look at Zelda and she was on her side with Yugi right behind her sleeping. It was about 2:00 pm when I last checked the clock and when I looked on my phone at the time, it was 3:00 pm. I have been asleep for about an hour! I look back at Zelda to find she was purring softly. She must've come to when I was asleep. Yugi seemed depressed when she was unconscious. The only thing is, I knew it wasn't the Yugi I know. It was the spirit of the puzzle but he seems to answer to Yugi and I don't know what else to call him. I don't think he minds it too much because he lets everyone call him Yugi though it's understandable. It's a good thing he's resting now.

The next thing I knew, Yugi was starting to wake up. He looked around and noticed I was awake. "Hey, Tea. When did you wake up," he asked. "Just a few minutes ago. Zelda came to already I see," I replied. He was silent for a moment then he noticed the soft purring coming from Zelda. "Yeah, she did. She noticed you fell asleep and didn't want to wake you just to tell you she's awake," he replied. I nod, glad that she's ok and that she is getting the rest she has rightfully earned.

~~~~ Yami's POV ~~~~

When I woke up, both me and Zelda were on our sides. Zelda was still asleep right in front of me. I looked around and found Tea was awake. "Hey, Tea. When did you wake up," I ask. "Just a few minutes ago. Zelda came to already, I see," she replied. I was slightly confused then I heard a soft pur. Zelda was purring in front of me still sound asleep. "Yeah, she did. She noticed you fell asleep and didn't want to wake you just to tell you she's awake." She nods and I start rubbing Zelda's sholder lightly. Zelda shifts a little bit and relaxed. "She's relaxed around you," said Tea fasinated. "Yeah she is," I replied. I started to rub her temples to hopefully help her headach if it wasn't gone already. Her purring got slightly louder and she tried to get closer to me as always. "We have to get moving soon. Kaiba said he would be going to your place to get the finger prints in half an hour." I had totally forgot about that. "Right then we better leave now," I said not wanting to wake Zelda up. I gently shook her to wake her saying, "Zelda, wake up."

~~~~ Your POV ~~~~

You feel some one shake you gently saying, "Zelda, wake up." You open your eyes to find Yami was the one shaking you. "Hey, what's going on," you asked Yami still half asleep and rubbing your eyes. "First things first, how does your head feel," he asked "Headach is gone so I feel a lot better at the moment." "Well we better get going to Yugi's house. Kaiba should be getting to Yugi's house in a little bit for the prints." "Oh, right. Then let's get going." "Are you sure you're strong enough to walk?" "I'm fine, Yami. I'll be ok. If you're worried about me that much, then you could stay near me. Ok?" "Fine." You slowly got up off the bed with Yami's help. You were a little off balance but Yami kept you on your feet. "Are you sure you could do this," said Yami worried. "Yeah, I'm just a little off balance so give me a minute to balance myself out," you explained. As you stood there you soon were able to balance yourself out to walk. "Told you," you said gently. He rolls his eyes and stayed near you.  
The mother came in and saw you standing. "Hey, you should be resting," said the mother in protest. "I have to go. I'll be ok," you tried to reassure her, "We have to do something important." "It could wait." "No, it can't. It needs to be done. I'll rest at my house and I'll come by tomarrow to say hi to Abby and to make sure everything is alright over here." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure. Can I say goodbye to Abby?" "Of course." She leaves the room and brings Abby in. "You're leaving," she asked sadly. "I'll be back. I just need to do something at my house then I will come back in the morning," you explained. Abby sadly nods and started to cry. "Hey," you said knealing next to her, "I'll be back, I promise. Be good for your mother, alright?" She hugged you around the neck tightly before releasing the hug and returning to her mother.

"You're always welcome in this household so when ever you want to stop by, feel free," said the mother, "By the way, what are your names?" "Mine's Zelda, my friends are Tea and Yugi," you replied pointing to Tea and Yami when you said their names. "Nice to meet you. My name is Kate. Again thank you for what you've done." "Glad to help." Yami stays right by you as you leave to go home. Tea stayed near by to help if you needed and Yami held you closely to make sure you weren't going to fall. You were holding all of you weight on your own and Yami was starting to relax. As you were walking in the same part where all the scents were getting you confused before, the scents were also confusing you this time. "Are you alright," asked Yami. "Yeah, I'm fine. The scents are getting me confused. Like I told Tea, I could lead you to three different fast food places by following the scents," you explained. He just laughed as you continued.

When the Game Shop was in view, you caught scent of something unfimilar to you causing you to stop. It wasn't floral like most people's scent, it was sort of a musk smell but it wasn't a perfume because it was too strong. "Is something wrong," asked Yami holding your sholders gently. You decided to disregard the scent and replied to Yami, "No, let's go home." Yami sensed something was wrong but he didn't push the matter as you, Yami, and Tea walked to the house.

~~~~ Narrator ~~~~

As Zelda, Yami and Tea go into the house, two people stared intently from afar on a building. "The boy smells perfect. How about him," said the woman. "He's fine. We need a snack when we get to Forks but I'm worried about the woman with the long hair. Her scent matches that of one of us, a vampire. I hate it when a vampire falls in love with food. Keep an eye on her. We will move when they are defenceless," said the man. The woman smiled as if given the order to hunt. The woman looked back at the Game Shop with her long red hair getting blown by the wind. The man just smiles and walks off saying, "The hunt begins."

~~~~ Your POV ~~~~

As Kaiba's cops took your prints and ran then them through the A.F.I.S. program, you stayed at Yami's side cautious of the police. He had an arm over your sholder gently rubbing your upper arm to keep you calm. A "no match found" appeared on the police's laptop which made Kaiba really confused. They had searched Japan first and when nothing came up they tried global and still nothing. It wasn't much of a surprise to you since you were never born. "How come there isn't any record of you any where," asked Kaiba. You just shrugged. You didn't care much for this because Kaiba's police reminded you too much of Pegasus' guards. Yami knew and he was holding your close to keep you from attacking anyone. A guard came in and stood by Kaiba and took you by surprise making you tense up tightly.

It was the guard that dueled you. He still had the broken nose you gave him and he reconized you too. "Zelda, long time no see," he said teasingly. "I prefer the no see part. Go away before I make sure you walk out with much more then a broken nose," you snapped getting ready to fight. The guard rolls his eyes and stays there. Yami starts to humming the lullaby in his mind to calm you and kept rubbing your arm.

Yami knew it was taking effect. You were starting to relax little by little. Yami had you sit on a couch with him and lays your head on his sholder to make sure you relax. "She still holds that against me, huh," he asked with a smile. You growled at him spooking him. Yami started to stroke your head causing you to stop. "Kaiba, have your people leave the room. They're making her uncomfortable, especialy Kemo," Yami said trying to keep you comfortable as much as possible. Mokuba who was quiet for a while said, "Alright guys, leave the room. She don't need to be stressed during this. Continue in another room." They did what Mokuba said with no argument made by Kaiba.  
"Zelda, rest. You're exhausted," said Yami. You had no argument with him on that one. You closed your eyes and Yami hummed the lullaby in your ear causing you to fall asleep quicky.

~~~~ Yami's POV ~~~~

Zelda soon fell asleep against me after humming her lullaby. "You found no records, now what are you going to do," asked Tea. "We are going to create her an I.D.. She won't be able to do anything if she doesn't have one," Mokuba replied. He went in the other room to tell the police what to do. About an hour later, he came out with a bunch of papers and gave me one. It was an adoption paper with Zelda's name on it. "Your grandfather has to sign it, Yugi. When he does, you'll have a new sister," explained Mokuba_. What do you think Yugi? It's your choise to make because it's your life to live more then itis mine_, I thought_. That's perfectly fine with me. She won't have to go far from you and she'll be more comfortable here then anywhere else_, he replied. I look to Yugi's grandfather and nod. He nods and agrees to sign the paper. Once he signed the paper, Mokuba gave him a birth certificate, social security card, an I.D., and a backround paper. Mokuba was aware that Zelda don't remember anything over three months ago so he put down that Zelda was attacked then and lost her memory of everything before that and was unconscious for a day afterward.

After they left, I had to get Zelda up stairs so she could sleep and continue to recover from earlier today. Once I was able to pick her up, Yugi's grandfather caught my attention. After Zelda wrapped her arms around my neck, he said, "We have an extra room up stairs for her. Now that she legally lives here, she will need her own room. Follow me." I follow him to an upstairs room right acrossed the hall from Yugi's room. "I've been working on this room for a little bit while the three of you were out with the help of Tristan and Joey. I hope she likes it," he replied. The room was light blue all around with the guest bed was in the corner and a dresser in the far in the corner of the room. "I think she'll like it. She might be alarmed by the new room but once she gets used to it, she'll be fine. Thank you, from me and her," I replied. He seemed to know it was me instead of his grandson. The two major differences between me and Yugi was the lightning blounde I have in my hair which Yugi didn't have and our voices were really different. He nods and leaves me and Zelda in Zelda's new room.

I gently put Zelda on the bed and gave Yugi control. I carefully sat on the bed beside Zelda and started to wait until she wakes up. _I think she'll love the room. Do you like my surprise, _thought Yugi. _Wait, this was your idea, _I thought confused. _Yeah, it was both mine and grandpa's idea. We thought it would be a nice surprise for her, _he replied. I smile and nod. I feel Zelda move catching my attention. She shifted to her side facing me and Yugi. The next thing I hear is a stomach growl. It wasn't Zelda, it was Yugi. "Go eat, Yugi. I'll stay here," I told him. He nods and leaves.

About 15 minutes later, I sensed something was wrong so I went in the puzzle and came out by Yugi. Joey was stuggling against a man and once the man figured the odds were against him, he pushed Joey away and ran off. "Are you ok," asked Yugi. "Yeah, I'm fine." "What happened," I asked_. That guy just came in and I think he was after Zelda but Joey stopped him before anyone else could_, replied Yugi. After a few minutes when everyone calmed, Yugi gave me control allowing me to check on Zelda. When I got there, I sat on the bed carefully then I realized she was waking up.

~~~~ Your POV ~~~~

You woke up facing a wall in a new room that was light blue all around. Normally you would have been alarmed about the new room but you didn't feel the need to. "Hey, how did you sleep," asked Yami catching your attention. "Fine, but where are we?" "We're still in Yugi's house. His grandfather lead me here while I was carring you and he said this will be your room." That took you by complete surprise and you sat up saying, "This is my room?" You said it in a whisper and your eyes on the bed. "Yes. You have to in order to be Yugi's adopted sister." "I'm what?" "Yugi's adopted sister. Mokuba gave Yugi's grandfather an adoption sheet for you because you weren't able to pass as his sister so we had to fill out an adoption paper." "Ok, but what about the three months I remember." "Mokuba put on your backround that you were attacked and you were unconscious for a day afterward. So you can't remember anything over three months ago." You nod and slowly started looking around. "So this is my new room," you asked. Everything wasn't sinking in. "Yes. It will take for you to get used to the room but it's yours."

"Ok. I like the color of the room." "I figured you did. Why did you stop eariler?" "I caught scent of something wierd. I've noticed that normal people like you or Tea, have a floral scent. This wasn't like that, it was a strong musk but it was way too strong to be a perfume. I'm not sure what it was." "Remember the scent. If you come acrossed it again, let me know." "Right." You got up and went out the door to find the room was acrossed the hall from Yugi's room. "Wow, where have I seen this before," you asked sarcasticly. The rooms looked like the room in the Puzzle. Yami smiled and the both of you went down stairs. "Hey, you're awake," Tea said happily, "How are you feeling?" Everyone got confused.

"Fine. A lot better even for being exhausted, the trip back was pretty calm for what we've been through." She smiles and Joey asked, "Wait, what happened?" "She found three boys cornering a little girl. She stepped in and fought the three of them and saved a little girl. We took the little girl home and the boys brought more of their friends and two guns shot at the house when we were inside. Zelda took one in the sholder and fought all the boys saving us. Then she heard the sound as a wolf and when she turned back to normal she passed out. She was unconscious just over an hour," Tea explained. "She was pretty weak when she came around so that's what she meant," continued Yami. Yugi thought_, That brings me to what we are going to do tomarrow_. You replied in your mind_, What are you talking about? What are we going to do_? Yugi smiles then replies_, Going to shop for clothes for you. Me, Yami, and Tea are going to go with you to help you pick up clothes_. Your mood changes from calm to nervous_. Oh boy_, you thought nervously.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, you and Yami woke up earlier and when you got out of your room, Yugi was up and ready. Yugi had taken control when the three of you went to sleep that night. "Hey Yugi, sorry about your jacket," you say looking at the hole in the jacket where you got shot. "Oh, don't worry about that. We could replace that but we can't replace you," he replied causing you to smile, "I've noticed that you only really smile when you're near the puzzle, me, and Yami. I understand you're more comfortable around us." You started to blush making Yami laugh from how red you were getting. "Are you ready," he asked. You shrugged and quickly brushed your hair.

After a few minutes, Tea walked in just as you and Yugi were eating some breakfast. "Hey guys, are you ready," she asked. "Almost," Yugi replied. You finished your breakfast and put it in the sink. Yugi did the same thing a few minutes later and Grandpa came out. "Hey, you two. Hey, Tea. You guys be careful. Especially you Zelda, seeing how trouble always seems to find you," said Yugi's Grandpa. "Sorry, Mr. Mutou. I'm trying to have a normal life here but I can't seem to go 15 minutes without trouble finding me," you replied. "Please, call me Grandpa. Just be safe, alright?" "Alright, Grandpa."

You, Yugi, and Tea left the house to go to the closest clothing store. Just before you went in the store you hear someone shout, "Yugi!" You look to the direction of the voice to find that it was the man from the airport that helped you. "Hey Bowen," replied Yugi. The man, Bowen, looked at you and seemed to relax completely seeing you with Yugi. "Zelda, you're safe," he said almost in a whisper. You just smile slightly and reply, "Glad to see you didn't get hurt." "Are you hurt? How long have you been back?" "No I'm fine and I have been back for three days now." "Glad to hear it. I've been worried about you since they got you." "I know. Thank you for your help I couldn't have done-Ah!" You fell to your knees clutching your head because the sound was near by. "Zelda," said Yugi holding you around the ribs and rubbing them. "Is she alright," asked Bowen. The sound stopped allowing you to relax. This time you were stronger because you weren't trembling but still breathing hard.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. It's gone now," you said between breaths to reassure them. Yami's spirit appeared at your side doing the same thing. _Are you sure you're ok, _thought Yami knowing what happened. _Yeah, I'm ok, _you thought. Yami didn't need to be stressed about something like this, especially today. Yugi noticed you weren't trembling like you normally do after you hear that sound and said, "You're getting stronger, you're not trembling like you normally do. How do you feel?" "When I catch my breath, I'll let you know," you said still breathing hard, "Those things should be illegal to use." "I know, let's get you inside so you could relax a little bit." Yugi helps you to one knee before saying, "I got an idea."

He gave Yami control catching Yami by surprise for a second. Yami helps you up all the way and helps you inside. You leaned against him as you went inside. Tea saw you with Yami helping you inside with one hand on your waist and the other holding your hand. "What happened," she asked as Yami helped you sit in achair. "She's fine, just one of those ultra-sonic dog trainers were going off near by," Yami's explained, "Can you get her a glass of water, please?" Tea nods and leaves. He knelt down in front of you holding one of your hands rubbing it with his thumb. You were breathing normally now just rubbing one side of your face with your free hand. "Are you alright," Yami asked gently. "Yeah, I'm fine," you replied. "He's right you know." You knew he meant Yugi so you replied, "I know. I guess when I passed out, I gotten stronger." "That may have happened. I'm going to stay out just in case it happens again." "Alright."

"Zelda, are you alright," asked Tea handing you a bottle of water. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's past now. It didn't effect me as bad as last time," you replied. You took a drink of water while Bowen asked, "What happened?" "It's a long story but long story short she could hear the ultra sonic dog trainers near by and it hurts her," Yami explained. Yami rubs behind your sholder blades to comfort you as much as he could. You put the cap back on the bottle and put it on the ground. You put your head on Yami's shoulder before Bowen asked, "Did Pegasus do this to her?" "No, Pegasus was terrified of her so every time he had to talk to her, he had her bound by the wrists," replied Yami. "Yami, we should get started," you whispered. He nods and Bowen said, "Well, I better get going before I'm late for work. Glad to see you again, Zelda. Especially under these circumstances." You smiled and as he left you said, "Sorry about the airport thing." "I told you already, you did what you did what you had to do," he replied before leaving.

Tea got started on picking some clothes she thought you might like. She gave you a pink dress catching your attention by complete surprise. "Tea, I'm not a big fan of pink so could we avoid the color," you asked embarressed. She nods and finds a white shirt with a light blue skirt. She gives you the clothes to try them on in the dressing room. She was pushing you into the dressing room but it was more sisterly then anything. You came out after changing to show them how it looked but you looked a little bit uncomfortable. "Are you alright," asked Tea. "Yeah, I'm just used to pants, skirts are strange to me," you replied. The skirt was up to your mid-theighs but Tea understood why. Next she gave you a pair of black pants and a tank top similar to Yugi's and Yami's except it was a dark purple. Yami liked it and noticed you weren't taking your collar off. "That actully looks good with the collar on," said Yami. Tea agreed and gave you more clothes to try on.

After a half hour of trying on clothes, Tea gave you a white dress. When you went in the room again and got it on you heard a light knock. "Could I come in," asked Tea. "Sure," you replied. She came in and saw how good the dress looked on you. "He's going to love you in that," she whispered to you. She started to fix the dress to where she liked it. The dress was below your knees with little sleves that covered your sholders. She pulled the rubberband out of your hair causing you to shake your hair out. She gave you a pair of flat dress shoes that were white matching the dress completely. "Are you ready to show him," she asked. "Sure," you said nervously.

The both of you walked out catching Yami's attention. When he saw you in the white dress he started to blush bright red. You started to blush and laugh at his reaction. Tea saw Yami's face and smiled. "She looks good doesn't she," asked Tea. Yami nods and stands up. He slowly walks to you just in awe about the dress. "You look beautiful in that dress," he whispers. "Thanks love," you replied gently then turned to Tea, "Can we get this one?" "Sure if you want it," she replied. You nod and after paying for everything you got, You and Tea carry everything home with you back in the clothes you were in before.  
"I'd have to say that this is the quietest trip I've been on," you said on the way home, "Thanks Tea." "No problem, Zelda," she said quietly. When you got home, you put all the clothes in the dresser and quickly changed into the purple tank top and black pants. "Yami, we have something we have to do, remember," you asked gently. He nods and so does Tea knowing what you were talking about. The three of you walked to little Abby's house.

Once there, Abby ran out to greet you. She jumped and you caught her in a hug. You picked her up and had her sitting on your hip. "Hey, little one," you said gently. "Hey Zelda! Feeling any better?" "Yep." "Good. Momma's inside if you want to say hi." "Ok, let's go say hi." She started to bounce up and down on your hip then wrapped her little arms around your neck. When you went inside, the mother was just walking in the living room. "Zelda, how are you feeling," asked Kate. "Good, everything is back to normal so to speak."

"Good. Well glad to see you're alright." "Yep. Let me know if those guys mess with you again and I will handle it." Kate nods then you sensed the boys outside the house but they didn't get near the house. _Hey guys, I need the both of you to go back to the house, _thought Yugi. _Why, _you asked in your thoughts. _I planned one more thing for you two today, _he replied smug. You knew from his tone that he wasn't going to tell you or Yami so you left it. "Well we have to go. If those boys give you a hard time, let me know," you told Kate. "Alright, be careful." "We will." You left going back to the Game Shop wondering what Yugi had planned. "Do you have any idea what he's planning," you asked Yami. "No, this is the first I've heard about this," he replied. Tea had been quiet for a few minutes now not even repling to the question. "Tea, do you know what Yugi's planning," you asked. She nods and said, "But I promised I wouldn't tell you guys so I won't." You sighed annoyed but you just went with it.

You were about three blocks away from the Game Shop when that scent from yesterday caught your attention. You stopped and noticed the scent was fresh. "Is it that scent," asked Yami. He was close to you trying to keep your mood from changing. "Yeah, it's the same one but it's more fresh. This one is more recent," you answered trying to process it, "Let's go home. I don't know if it's the scent of a threat." They nod as the both of them continued the way to the house. Once inside, Tea pulled you in your room while Yugi basically pulled Yami into his room. "Tea, what are you doing," you asked nervously. "You'll understand later. Change into that white dress real quick," she replied. "What's going on, Tea?" You were starting to worry because the way they seperated you and Yami. "Everything is fine, Zelda. Just change into that dress for me. Everything'll be alright." You quickly changed into the dress cautiously. Tea did the same thing as last time with fixing the dress and she did your hair where it mostly down with a small pony tail in back. Once you got the shoes on, she led you outside to the living room. "Where is he," you asked slightly panicked. "He's fine. We are going to meet him at a resterant," replied Tea. That didn't ease your mood one bit. Joey saw that your mood wasn't improving at all.

"Tea, take her to him. She's not liking what you guys are doing," said Joey. Tea nodded and let you to where Yugi and Yami were. As you were walking Tea said, "Everything'll be alright. Yugi wanted to surprise you two. You and the Spirit are going to have a date." "And you couldn't tell us why?" "He wanted to surprise you guys. After seeing how you acted, we aren't going to do it again." "Well you should have told us. The both ofyou alarmed us when you seperated us like that. I could sense his mood right now and it's worse then mine. Yugi is blocking my mind from the Spirit's so I can't calm him down." "Well, he wanted to surprise you two so he probably hasn't told him yet. So at least calm down as much as you can until we get there, alright?" "Alright. Remind me to tackle Yugi later he's not in control." She justs laughs as the both of you continue.

When you got there, Yami was pacing around in front of a resterant. He was alarmed, stressed and extreamly tensed. He had a small bag some what like a backpack but just didn't look like there was anything in it. Tea nudged your arm to sigal you to go to him. You nod and starting to run to him shouting, "Yami!" He turns around just in time to catch you in his hug droping the bag on the ground. "Zelda," He said happily as he caught you. He hugged you tightly and slightly protective. You pulled back, placed your hand on his neck, and made it so that your foreheads was touching his to make sure he calmed down. You sensed relief flood over him. You moved your head to the side of his and started to rub your face against his. "What's going on," he asked confused about everything. Yugi finally undid the block allowing you and Yami to hear each other's thoughts.

_Surprise, this was my surprise for you,_ thought Yugi. _What are you talking about, _thought Yami. _Yugi, don't ever do that again, _you thought then you thought to Yami, _His surprise was letting us go on a date. He wanted to do this without us realizing it. _Yami just hugged you tighter then thought, _I agree with her on that one, don't ever seperate us like that again. Tell us next time so we don't get alarmed like that. _Yugi looked down ashamed thinking, _Alright, I won't do it again. I know how alarmed the both of you were so we won't do it again._

Yami was finally starting to relax with you in his arms. Tea caught up with you and said, "I hope the two of you aren't mad at me." You replied, "No, we're not mad. Just we prefer to be near each other. We keep each other calm." "Oh, that's why you are so comfortable around him." "Part of it anyway." "Well, this is as far as I could go. I'll see you guys later." "Bye," both you and Yami say at the same time. Yugi disappears into the puzzle as if on cue. "I guess this place is where they want us to be," you said gently. Yami picks up the bag and replies, "Yep, lets get inside." "Yami, what's in the bag?" "Some regular clothes. I figured after the meal you'd want to be in normal clothes instead of a dress so you would be more comfortable." "Thanks." "No problem."

The both of you went inside to find it was a pretty nice restaurant. It was an Italian resraurant you and Yami didn't check the name of the restaurant because of how alarmed you two were. The only thing was, you had to go up and order. You chose the booth seats in the back for some privicy and because you were cautious of everyone in the restaurant. "Will you be alright while I order us something," asked Yami. "Yeah, I'll be fine," you replied. He left up to the counter to get the food. You kept your eyes on the table and played with your fingers to keep you occupied. Just then a young man about 17 sat next to you with his arm around your sholders.

"Unless you want to keep your arm, I'd suggest you move it and leave," you said to the boy. He replies, "What's the matter darling? You don't want to hang out with me? A hot little thing shouldn't be sitting here alone." "Didn't you hear me? I said go away before you get hurt." "Why don't you make me cutie?" He was trying to kiss you on the lips making his last mistake near you. You headbutted him breaking his nose and throwing him backward. "That hurt you brat," shouted the boy as tried to prevent his nose from bleeding. "Don't say I didn't warn you." "We could have hooked up." "Sorry, I'm taken. Now go away before someone else gets hurt." Yami brings the food and one drink when he saw the boy and his bloody nose.

Yami just puts the food on the table and sits right next to you. "Be careful, she might do to you what she did to me," said the boy to Yami. You just get closer to Yami as Yami replied, "She only does that to strangers that make her uncomfortable." Yami had brought a large pizza which was getting you hungry. You sigh and lean into Yami glad he came when he did. "What exactly happened," asked Yami confused about the boy's broken nose. "He tried to get me as his girlfriend and I warned him if he didn't move he would get hurt. He had his arm over my sholders and that's when I warned him. Not to mention he tried to kiss me and I broke his nose for it," you explained. Yami just hugged you and noticed there was no blood on your dress. "Well, at least there is no blood on your dress," he said in your ear. You nod and the both of you started to eat after Yami released the hug.

The both of you started to eat the pizza and finished it with you eating most of it. Yami paid for the meal as you changed into normal clothes in the restrooms. When you came out with the dress in the bag, you and Yami walked out . As you were walking down the street Yami said, "I guess no one could expect your appitite. You ate quite a bit." "Yeah, I guess for a werewolf, I have to eat a little more then usual," you said embarressed.  
"Don't worry about it. We aren't sure how much you have to eat." "Well, that will hold me for a little bit." "Well, it should unless your metabolism goes up." "Where are we going now?" As he was thinking about it, you grabbed his arm and entangled your fingers with his. "I'm not sure. Why don't we go home and relax a little bit. And Yugi could spend time with his friends instead of giving me control all the time," he said pulling you closer. "Well I can't tackle Yugi after this." Tackle him for what?" "Seperating us like that without warning. But I can't now, I had too much fun." "I know what you mean. I slapped him upside the head earlier when I couldn't hear your thoughts. Now I owe him an appology for that." _Appology accepted, _thought Yugi then he disappeared back into the puzzle. You just shake your head as you and Yami continue.

When you were half way home two people came up to you. "Hey there, we would like to invite you to dinner," said one, a woman with red hair. "No thanks, we're not interested," you replied then tried to continue walking but a man with blounde hair stopped you. "Please we insist," said the man. "I said we weren't interested," you growled. You tried to go to a side street to get away from them when you caught the man's scent. It was the same scent that was by the Game Shop. You continue to walk down the street when the woman appeared infront of you out of no where. "Please, we insist. Come with us," she said gently. You caught her scent and it was the same. "I said no. Now leave us alone," you growled. The man was right behind you trapping you between them. _Yami, look for a place to run, I don't like these guys' scents, and don't respond, _you thought. He didn't respond like you told him but he did go back to back with you. Yami held you by your wrists to make sure you weren't seperated from him.

You kept both the man and the woman and got ready for a fight. _Zelda, there is an allyway right in front of me, _thought Yami. _Right, when I say I say, run for it, _you thought. You look between the man and the woman looking for a flaw in their movements. Unfortunatly you didn't find one. "Now," you shouted and the both of you started to run in the direction of the ally that Yami saw. "Why did they have to run," said the man faintly as you got farther and farther away from them. "Why did you get so alarmed with those two," asked Yami as the both of you ran through the ally with you holding his hand dragging him almost. Your mood was showing clearly, you were almost in survival mode. "Zelda, answer me," Yami said gently and slightly panicked. "Those guys weren't what they appeared to be. They were the source of the scent that's what gave them off to me. We need to get somewhere safe."

Yami understood and said, "But where?" You closed your eyes and listened around. All you heard was two pair of feet hitting the ground a lot faster then normal. "We have to get moving," you said then the both of you started to run again. You took so many turns you lost count and it caused you to run into a fence blocking your path forwarard. "We have to go around," said Yami breathing hard. "Can't, no time and they'll catch up," you said not breathing as heavily. You thought about something and turned to Yami. You locked your fingers together in front of you and signaled to Yami to step on your hands. He got your plan from your mind and nodded. He ran at you stepping on your hands and you launched him over the fence. "What about you," he asked worried. You took a couple steps back, phased, jumped over the fence after a running start, and phased back. You grabbed Yami's hand and started to run again. Maybe five minutes later you hit a dead end. "No, it's a dead end," you said shocked, "There is no way for we could jump this thing." "Now what," asked Yami. "Looks like we have to stand and fight." "That won't help you very much," said the man with the woman right by him. You got in front of Yami in a defencive position looking for any weakness to use to your advantage. Again, there weren't any. You took one step away from Yami as the man tried to punch you. You blocked it and punched him in the face and it didn't phase him.

Your knuckles took more damage then the guy did. It felt as though you punched a slab of ice, steel, or perhaps both. You stepped back rubbing your knuckles confused on how much that hurt. What you didn't notice was when you first saw these two, it was cloudy and now the sun was starting to shine through the clouds. "Victoria," the man shouted and they both disappeared when you blinked. They were no where in sight the sun shone through. "Let's get going before," you were cut off by something hitting the back of your head that felt cold and hard. Before you could find out what it was, everything went black leaving Yami totally defenceless.

~~~~ Yami's POV ~~~~

"Victoria," shouted the man and they disappeared before the sun shown through the clouds. Zelda looked around before saying, "Let's get going before..." She bent forward a little bit falling to her knees and backward to her back. "Zelda," I shouted as I caught her in mid-fall. I then realized what happened, Zelda was some how knocked unconscious. "Zelda, wake up, please. Come on, wake up," I said as I tried to wake her up. She wouldn't wake up. I was so confused on how she was knocked unconscious when nothing had touched her. Now the danger just increased because with Zelda unconscious, it will be a lot harder for us to get away and I can't carry her and run because she is a little too heavy for Yugi's body to be doing that.

_Hey Yami... Hey, what's going on_, asked Yugi_. I'm not sure. We were confronted by two people and Zelda was set off by their scent. Now she's unconscious and we have no idea where these two are at_, I thought slightly panicked. I kept looking around to try to find those people but they were no where in sight. The clouds started to cover the sun which got me worried_. No, there goes our only break_, I thought disappointed. The sun was covered and the next thing I knew, something ice cold and hard hit me in the back of my head knocking me out.

~~~~ Yugi's POV ~~~~

First Zelda was knocked out, now Yami was. "Yami, wake up," I shouted. I tried to take control but somehow Yami blocked me from it. I couldn't do anything to help them. A man and woman appeared out of no where and the man just said to the woman, "See? Two heart beats, not just one and her scent matches that of one of us." "Well, we better get going before the sun comes back out. We have a lot of ground to cover in such a little time." The man nods and thows Yami over his sholder as the woman does the same thing with Zelda. I had no choise but to go back into the puzzle but instead of going into my chamber, I went into Yami's and Zelda's chamber. I tried so desperatly to wake them up but there I was nothing I could do to help them but to do this.

I checked them for wounds and Zelda only had a small cut at the base of her head but other than that, they were both ok. I don't know how long it had been before Zelda started to show signs of coming around. She was moaning but she wasn't coming to just yet, she was moaning in pain. She was feeling the cut at the base of her wasn't coming around yet but his head took quite the hit though.

I came out of the puzzle to find that we were in some sort of forest. Zelda and Yami had a rope going around their ribs tying them together and their wrists were bound together. The people that knocked them out weren't here allowing me to try to get one of them to wake up. "Come on you two, wake up," I said trying to wake them up. Zelda started to move and moan. She was starting to come around. 


	12. Chapter 12

~~~~ Your POV ~~~~

You slowly opened your eyes but everything was blurred. _Zelda, are you alright, _thought Yugi. _I've been better, _you thought. _You're a little dazed, aren't you, _he thought worried. _That might be an understatement, _you replied. When your eyes focused, you were able to see everything clearly and you realized you were in a forest. You tried to move a little bit but found out you couldn't. That woke you up and you remembered what happened with the man and the woman_. Are you alright_, asked Yugi_. Yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered what happened_, you explained as you struggled against the ropes. You were only stopped when something put weight on you. You craned your neck to look over your sholder. There was Yami, unconscious and bound to you. "Yami, wake up. Come on, Yami, wake up," you whispered nudging him trying to wake him up_. He won't wake up, I've tried. He isn't... Is he_, thought Yugi frightened.

_No he isn't, but we need to get him help_, you thought focusing back on the ropes binding you_, Check if they binded our wrists together with one rope_. He goes behind you and said_, No they didn't_. You stuggled with the rope around your wrists for a moment before you broke it. You quickly broke the rope that was around your ribs which caused Yami to fall to his side. You caught him before he fell and broke the ropes around his wrists_. We can't wait, those guys could have heard that, get in the puzzle and wait until I say it's safe_, you thought trying to get Yami on your back_. Are you sure_, he asked worried_. Yeah I could travel a lot faster if I know you're in the puzzle. The man and the woman seemed to have hightened senses like I do and I can't risk them seeing you_, you replied. Relunctenly he nods and goes into the puzzle. You finally got Yami on your back with his arms hanging of your sholders and his head by your ear. You heard two people approching faster then normal. Before they got there you started to run the opposite direction. They started to chase you but kept your distance with ease until you heard something else. The two people stoped chasing you and you stopped near a tree only to be confronted by a young man about 17 and a large wolf as big as your wolf form. You started to back up until Yami's back lightly touched the tree causing you to take a quick look at the tree before returning your eyes to the boy and the wolf_. Great, with Yami on my back, my hands aren't free to defend us_, you thought alarmed.

The boy stood up straight and said, "Sam, give her some space. Let me take her to my house." The wolf snorted and showed his teeth at the boy. "I know but there is more then you think. What about the young one on her back? If he needs medical help it could be provided there. Not to mention you're making her feel threatened like that," said the boy. The wolf looks down and nods. The wolf turns around and leaves you with the boy. The boy turns to you and catching your attention. "It's alright. You're safe now," he said gently then holding out his hand to you when the wind blew from behind you. You caught the scent and backed up a little bit. "You smell like the people who brought us here," you whispered cautiously. "I know. I could explain why and we could help your friend. He isn't looking too good." You hear Yami moan softly in your ear.

You look at Yami in responce to find he was still unconscious. You thought about what the boy said and about Yami's condition. You sighed annoyed, you had no choise but to trust the boy. "Fine, but if you try anything, I won't hesitate," you said quietly. He nods and you took his hand to help you. "Do you want me to carry him," asked the boy. "No, I could handle it," you said quickly. He left it at that. "I told you why I have the same scent as the people that brought you here and I will keep my word. I am the same species as them. They were vampires as am I," he said causing you to stop and back away. "It's alright, me and my family hunt animals," he tried to reassure you but you tensed even tighter. "I meant animals that don't change shape." You relaxed slightly from your newly found information but still tense. "My whole family doesn't hunt humans so you and your young friend are completely safe with us," he said trying to reassure you. You relaxed but you stayed tense just to be sure. He helped you through the forest to his home when you asked, "Some and my friend were kidnapped as food? Food tothose vampires?" "Yes unfortunatly. But not you,your friend. They must have went after him because of his scent. You smell too much like a vampire for our kind to see you food." "What do you mean I smell like a vampire?" "That's how I found you. The only thing is why the wolves think you smell like them." "You mean that wolf you were talking to?" "You caught that? Yeah, they are a part of an Indian tribe here. Their abbility is to change from human to what you saw." You hear Yami moan again but it sounded like he was in pain.

You stop and look at Yami until he relaxed. "We better hurry, he's starting to feel his injuries or the hit he took in the head," you said worried. The boy nods and continues to help you though the forest and leading you to his house. Once there he said, "Wait here. Let me tell my family what's going on. I will come back out to get you." "Ok, but what I said to you goes for your family," you said as a warning. He understood and went inside. You look around listening to see if there was something wrong. You were nervous enough not knowing where you were, but with Yami unconscious, you weren't going to leave his side at all while you were here.

The boy came out and signaled for you to come in. You walked in and saw a whole family of vampires in the same room. You weren't expecting this many vampires in one room yet alone this many vampires together. You feel the boy that brought you here put his ice cold hand on your arm to reassure you. One comes up to you causing you to back away from him. "It's alright little one, we aren't hurt you or your young friend. My name is Carlisle and this is my family. Let's care for our friend before we tend to whatever wounds you may have," said the man that walked up to you. Cautiously you nod and Carlisle leads you to a room.

You sat on the bed so you could lay Yami on the bed. You supported Yami's head and neck as you gently laid him down making sure his head was on some pillows before putting his legs on the bed and going to his other side so Carlisle can help him. Carlisle shined a light into Yami's eyes to check their reaction. "He seems fine, he might have a slight cuncussion but his vitals looks good. How long was he unconscious," asked Carlisle. You looked down, you weren't sure how long he's been unconscious because you didn't know how long he's have been unconscious because you didn't know how long you were unconscious. "Hey, are you alright," he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," you replied. "How long has he been unconscious?" "I'm not sure." Carlisle seemed surprised by your answer. "What is your name," he asked. "Zelda," you replied. "Zelda, what happened exactly?" "Long story short, two people came up to us acting strange and alarmed me by the scent. We ran away from them until we hit a dead end. I got ready to fight them but the sun came out and they disappeared. The next thing I knew, something hit me in the back of my head. When I woke up, both of us were bound by our wrists and bound together around the ribs." Carlisle understood why you were so reluctent to follow him. You curled up into a ball by Yami's side waiting for him to wake up.

"Zelda, may I see if you have any wounds that need to be taken care of," asked Carlisle gently after you started to relax. You nod and sat up on the edge of the bed while Carlisle came over to you. He saw your knuckles were brused and he lightly checks your hand. "What happened here," he asked. "I punched a vampire in the face not knowing the guy was a vampire," you said chuckling. That made Carlisle smile as he lightly checks your hand. "Well fortunatly, there isn't anything broken. Let me check the back of your head," he said again. You nod and leaned your head forward. He gently moves your hair out of the way so he could see your neck. He seem shocked that something happened there but you had so much adrenaline in your system you didn't realize you got hurt. He explained, "Zelda, you have a cut at the base of your head. It looks like they hit you harder then they hit him but he's in worse condition then you are."

"I heal and recover faster then he does," you said softly. "Well it does look mostly healed but we need to clean it to prevent it from getting infected. Let me get everything and I'll be right back." You nod and he leaves to get what he needs. You knew Yugi was watching everything from through your eyes so there wasn't a need to fill him in on everything. Carlisle came back in with his medical bag and began to gently clean the wound. He barely touched the wound with the cleaning pad and you flinched. "It's alright, Zelda. We have to clean it," he said to try to calm you. It didn't have the same effect as when Yami says that.

You relaxed and let Carlisle clean the wound. You asked, "Is it hard for you to do this type of work with all the blood?" "No, I practiced my self control for centuries until I perfected it. Now a bleeding human can walk in front of me and I won't react to it." "Well, thank you for your help. Where is this place anyway?" "We're in Forks, Washington. My family lives in the forest so we don't have to hide and I'm a doctor there." "We're in the U.S.?" "Yeah." That shocked you completely. "Where are you from," asked Carlisle. "Domino, Japan." "I understand your reaction. You're quite the distance from your home. You could stay here until we figure how we could get you two back home."

"Thank you." "You seem uncomfortable though under the circumstances it's understandable but it doesn't seem to be the cause." "Part of it isn't part of it. I'm worried about him." "He'll be fine. All his vitals look good and he should be waking up soon." "I hope so. I just never saw him like this before." "Well, if you need anything let me know." "Alright. Thank you again." "No problem. I'll send in my son to keep you company." You nod he stops cleaning your wound on your neck and leaves.

_Yugi, you can come out now, it's safe_, you thought watching over Yami. You held his hand as Yugi came out of the puzzle_. How is he_, asked Yugi standing at your side_. He might have a slight concussion but other that he's fine. Now all we have to do is wait until he wakes up_, you replied sensing Yugi relax when he heard Yami was going to be fine_. But what about you, you got hurt at the base of your head where they hit you_, he thought worried_. I'll be ok, the cut is mostly healed. By the time Yami wakes up, it'll be healed and we could both relax_, you thought_. Where are we anyway_, asked Yugi_. Forks, Washington. We were brought here by two vampires and found by one_, you thought alarming Yugi_, but these guys are helping us and these guys don't hunt humans_. Yugi relaxed and thought_, I'm glad at least one of you guys are awake_. You slightly smile until you hear some one at the door. Yugi goes back into the puzzle as you turned to see the boy that led you here.  
"Hey, my dad filled me in on everything. How's he doing," asked the boy. "Same as before. Your father said he might have a concussion but he'll be fine." "Good to hear it. My name is Edward." "Mine is Zelda. Thank you for helping us." "No problem. I'm just glad those two didn't have an abbility." "Abbility? What do you mean?" "Sometimes when vampires are created we have a extra sense or abbility. Carlisle's is his compassion, mine is I could read minds." "You read minds?" "Yeah. I heard the convosation you had with the little boy." His name is Yugi. It's alright, Yugi, you could come out." Yugi came out but staied close to you extreamly cautious and scared. Edward looked at Yami then to Yugi confused. They looked like twins to him. "Are they," asked Edward. "No, that pendent around my friend's neck allows three mind to inhabit one body. I am allowed to have my own body but these two shair a body and identity." "So there's three of you trapped here?" "Yeah, he saw the attack so he is a little frightened. That's why he's behind me right now. How do you know about him and can you see him?" "I heard your thoughts and since his thought's are linked to yours I could see him but if you're worried about the others seeing him, they won't." You sighed, glad he was at least safe.

"You should get some rest," said Edward gently, "We could protect the three of you while you rest." You thought about it and Yugi replied, _Go ahead Zelda. You took a lot of damage when you were attacked and some rest might help. _You look at him understanding what he said and turned to Edward. "Don't you guys need to sleep," you asked Edward. "We can't sleep," he replied gently, "I'll watch over you as you sleep. My family will track down the two vampires that brought you here when you are rested and when your friend recovers." You nod and laid down right beside Yami giving him a little space if he needed it. When you noticed it was dark here you fell asleep with Edward watching over you.

When you woke up the next morning, Yami was still on his back unconscious still from the attack. You were on your side holding Yami's hand like you did last night. You slowly sat up with a slight headach at the base of your head. When you sat up, you placed your hand on the base of your head gently. The cut was still there but not as deep as last night. "Are you alright," asked Edward. You look at him and nodded. "Did he wake up during the night," you asked still half asleep and rubbing one of your eye. "No he didn't, but I realized something. He moaned a lot during the night. Every time he moaned, you moved closer to him and it seemed to calm him and he stopped."

"It's hard to explain." You look at Yami and gently placed your hand on the side of his face. Yami moaned then you senced his mind resurfacing into yours_. Yugi, he's waking up_, you thought before Yami's mind came into your mind. Yugi came out of the puzzle and went to the other side of Yami. Slowly Yami's eyes opened and like when you woke up yesterday, everything was blurry to him. He closed his eyes, winced, and moaned momentarily. "Zelda," he said weakly. "I'm here, Yami," you said gently. You picked up his hand and placed it on the side of your face to calm him and calm you. He placed his free hand on the side of his head and said, "My head hurts." "I know. Let me try something," you said and sat up higher. You faced Yami completely and placed both of your hands on Yami's face gently rubbing his temple. He moaned from the pain of the headach but as you continued to rub his temples, he began to relax_. Zelda, what's happening_, asked Yugi confused about Yami's reaction to what you were doing_. It's a preasure point, it will help realieve his headach_, you thought.

You sensed Yami's pain lessen and soon it disappeared so you stopped rubbing and pulled away. "How's that feel," you asked gently. "Better, headach is gone. Are you alright," he asked weakly but a little stronger. "I'm fine. You're the one I'm worried about." "I'll be ok. Where are we?" "Forks, Washington. I have a lot to explain to you. I'm glad your eyes are opened. You were getting me worried." "Forks, Washington? How did we get here? How long were we unconscious?" "I'm not sure," you whispered. he tried to sit up but you gently pushed him back down. "Easy, you need to rest. You were out for a while after I woke up," you replied gently. Reluctently he stays laying down trusting your judgement. "Zelda, let me get my father and let him know," said Edward_. Go ahead, Edward_, you thought. He nods and leaves. "Mind explaining why you spoke in your thoughts instead of actully speaking?" "He could read people's minds so he heard what I said." "So what do you want to explain to me?"

"Those two people that brought us here, remember how their scent wasn't normal?" "It's a little blurred but yeah." "Well they weren't normal. They were vampires and they were on the hunt." "What do you mean they were vampires?" "Their scent wasn't floral like most peoples' scents are, they were a strong musk scent, meaning they weren't human. That's why they disappeared so quickly and were hard to find afterward." "That explains how they knocked you out with out being anywhere near you. They moved too quickly for me to actully see it." "Yeah. Well after I woke up, Yugi was trying to wake us up and he was so frightened. I found out we were bound by our wrists and had a rope around our ribs binding us together. I snapped the ropes around us and around our wrists. You weren't in good condition and we couldn't stay there for long so I put you on my back and ran. They started to chase but soon backed off when we were confronted by a large wolf and Edward." "So how long have we been over here?"  
"We spent the night here. Edward's dad is a doctor so he checked to see if you were really hurt. He said you might have a concussion but you were ok." Yami knew you were keeping something else from him and he gently asks, "Are you alright?" "Yeah. When I tell you this last part, don't get alarmed, ok?" He nods and you held his hand tightly while you replied, "Edward and his family are vampires." Yami tensed but you quickly continue, "His family only hunts animals. I had to consider everything when he found us. You weren't doing so good on my back and I had nothing else to consider. You needed help and I had no idea where we were or where the nearest house was." You looked down thinking he was mad that you were in a house of vampires. To your surprise, he placed his hand on your arm and said, "I'm not mad. I know you too well, Zelda. I know you considered everything when you made your decision. Especilly when I was in danger and you were carring me unconscious on your back. You did what you thought was right, I can't be mad with that. Thank you."  
You looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. You slightly smile, he wasn't mad at you for your choise. You leaned into him and gave him a light kiss on his forhead. Carlisle came in just as you pulled away and sat closer to Yami. "Hey, how are you feeling," Carlisle asked Yami. "Well, I've been better. Had a bad headach when I woke up but thanks to Zelda, it's gone now," said Yami. "Well that's good to hear. Please look here." Carlisle held his finger up and shown a light in Yami's eyes one at a time. "His vitals are looking fine, there are no signs of a concussion. Looks like you were very lucky, not many people survive an attack from one of our kind, let alone two," said Carlisle.  
"That's what I have been hearing. Though my luck isn't good apparently," you said stressed. This is the second time you were kidnapped but this time, Yami was with you. Carlisle read your reaction and said, "This hasn't been the first time you have been kidnapped, has it?" "No, it hasn't. Stay home for three days before it happened again. My luck isn't good to say the least," you said annoyed about the situation. All Yami could do is hold your hand knowing how much you hated looking back to what happened with Pegasus and the current situation.

"Well you are some place safe. We will do what we can to make sure the two of you are safe and protected," said Carlisle putting his cold hand on your sholder. The rest of the family came up and saw Yami was awake. You tensed, you were only comfortable with two of them but not the whole family. There were two young men and two young men standing by the door. "How are you feeling," asked one of the women. She walked up to Carlisle and stood behind him, making you grip the sheets tightly getting ready to fight if anyone tried anything. Edward came up from behind you and put his hand on sholder. "Esme, you're making her feel threatened with how close you are. Back up a bit," Edward said to the woman. "Alice, let her relax before you do that," said Edward reading the other woman's mind.

Yami tried to sit up again and managed to sit up on his own before losing his balance and falling into you. You caught him and let him lean up against you. "Little off balance," you asked gently. "Yeah, but I'm fine," replied Yami with a smile. You helped him sit against the pillows and sat right next to him. "Zelda, how's your head," asked Carlisle. "Fine, prabably healed by now," you replied confusing Yami. "Wait, what happened," asked Yami. "When we were attacked, they busted my head open a little bit when they knocked me out," you explained. "Edward, could you look at the cut for me," asked Carlisle. Edward nods and you leaned forward so Edward could look. He moves your hair out of the way to find that the cut wasn't there. "She's right, Carlisle. She healed already," replied Edward pulling back allowing you to relax by Yami. He moves your head to allow you to rest it on his sholder.

"Jasper, do you think we could teach her how to defend herself and her friend against a vampire," asked Esme. One boy with hair up to his sholders replied, "Of course, she did a pretty good job if they both survived the encounter. When she is ready I'll show her." You looked at the boy confused when Carlisle said, "That's Jasper." Suddenly an overwhelming calmness wash over you but you knew it wasn't normal for you to do this.  
"What's going on," you said trying to fight it. "Jasper, enough," said Edward. The calm felling went away as you were starting to tense up. "Sorry, that's Jasper's abbility. He could control the emotions of the people around him," Edward explained. "Ok, please don't do that again and any more abbilities I should know about," you said annoyed. "My sister, Alice, can see the future, and my brother Emmett don't have an abbillity unless you count his compeditiveness an abbility." You looked at the only boy left, Emmett, and noticed he was well built. "I want to see how strong she is to be able to fight two vamipires," said Emmett catching you by complete surprise. "What do you say? Want to spar," he asked egerly. You were slightly panicked because he was maybe three times your size and he wanted to wrestle. "That's out of the question," said Yami. You thought about it then replied, "You're on."  
Yami looked at you with disbelief. You blocked your mind off to Edward so you and Yami could have a conversation alone_. Are you crazy? You could get hurt_, thought Yami_. I won't but we have no idea how strong I am and this could help us determine how strong I am_, you thought gently_. I know but I don't know about this. You might not be stronger then you think_, he thought worried_. Don't worry. I won't and they don't know about the werewolf thing and they could help with that too_, you replied getting closer to him. He sighed annoyed and he knew you were set on this. You opened your mind again letting Edward hear your thoughts again. "How did you do that," asked Edward confused. You shrugged and got closer to Yami. "What did she do," asked Carlisle. "She blocked me out completely. I couldn't read her mind at all for a minute." You turned to Emmett and said, "When my friend recovers, we could spar."

Emmett smiled and nodded. You felt at ease now that Yami was awake. He knew it and he relaxed right beside you. You heard something outside so you got up and looked out the window. You noticed the walls were open like windows so they were easy to look out of. You saw asmall figure in the bushes outside but it disappeared before you could get focused on it. You knew it was the man that brought you so you tried to run out of the house but Edward had you in his unbreakable arms.

"Zelda, he won't get you two. We are going to be watching over you guys and they won't attack a coven this size," said Edward to calm you. You weren't calming down that good and Yami knew it. "Bring her to me," said Yami sitting up straight. Edward takes you to the bed and has you sit by Yami. "It's alright, Zelda. Let him go. Calm down," said Yami taking your face in his hands. You started to calm down and got closer to Yami leaning into him. Yami started to rub your face and hair to calm and knew it was taking effect. "How are you doing that," asked Jasper. "I'm always able to calm her. She's comfortable around me," Yami replied.  
You just pressed your head against Yami's sholder and began to completely relax. "I've never met someone else that could calm someone down like that," Jasper said amazed. "We could calm each other easily. If one of us is upset, scared, or sad, the other could calm us down." "You alright now," asked Edward. You nod and close your eyes to continue to relax. "They're leaving. They're meeting someone somewhere. They're not going to attack us, they're deciding that our coven is too big," explained Edward. You opened your eyes and nod. Yami sits up and tries to get up. "Wait, let me help you," you said gently. You helped Yami stand up and stayed close to him in case he fell. He held most of his weight on his own. Other then being a little off balance he was just fine. "How's your sight," you asked gently. "It's fine. It became clear as you were explaining everything," he replied smiling. You rolled your eyes but you still gave him a light kiss on the cheek. He puts his arm over your sholders and squeezed you tightly.

The other woman, Alice, came up to you and put you in a hug catching you by complete surprise. "I'm Alice. Boy, Edward wasn't kidding when he said you smelled like us," she said taking a step back. "Uh, thanks," you said confused. Now Yami was able to hold his own weight and wasn't so off balanced anymore. The family drove out with You and Yami in the car in the back seat to get food for you. You ate six hambergers while Yami only ate one. "Your appitite is growing. You're eating more then the last time," said Yami. "I know. That's what I'm worried about. You guys say Joey eats a lot. I make him look like he barely eats anything," you replied embarressed. "Don't get upset about it. It's fine. Remember what I told you?" "Yeah, I remember. Doesn't prove my my point." Yami hugs you tightly to take your mind off the amount of food you were eating. Emmett came over and saw that all the hambergers were gone. "Wow, you guys ate all of it. I'm surprised," he said amazed. "Well don't be," you said annoyed. Yami knew you weren't wanting to be more trouble then your worth but Yami was right. You can't control how much you need to eat. "Are you ready to leave," asked Carlisle. "Yeah," you replied. You went back to the house and once there, you relaxed in the room where you and Yami were sleeping in. "Are you still planning on fighting Emmett," asked Yami. You nod and he sighed. "Be careful, alright? You make me nervous when you fight." "I know Yami, but this could answer some of the questions that we can't solve on our own." He sighs in defeat but doesn't push the matter any further. Maybe 30 minutes later everyone went into a clearing in the forest where you and Emmett were going to fight.

"Zelda, are you sure you want to do this," asked Edward. "I'm sure. Just protect Yami," you replied. "She'll be fine, Edward. We are going to have fun doing this, right Zelda," said Emmett. "Wait until afterward to ask me that," you lead Yami to Edward and went a distance away from them. Emmett did the same thing and faced you. "You ready," Emmett asked. "As ready as I'll ever be," you replied getting ready for the fight. Emmett came at you with lightning speed but you still dodged it and tripped him. He fell on his back confused. He got back up and came atat you again. You jumped into the trees behind you and started to look for a better angle advantage. You got behind him and tackled him from behind. You jumped off landing in front of Yami. "How are you doing that," Emmett asked confused. He disappeared from your sight making you tense.  
You look around and found nothing. You closed your eyes listening to your surroundings. You heard Emmett coming from behind so you turned around and caught Emmett by the throat. His whole body came out from under him you slammed him in the ground. You let go of his throat and walked over to Yami. "How did you counter that? Edward is barely able to counter that and he could read my mind," said Emmett rubbing his throat. "You're not as quiet as you think you are. I heard you coming," you replied. Yami gave you hug holding you close. "I'm impressed," he whispered in your ear. You weren't even breathing hard. You hugged him tightly then you heard something coming from Emmett. You looked at him just in time to see him lunge at you.

You pushed Yami out of the way but you didn't have time to protect yourself. Emmett hit you sending you into the bushes behind you. You hit a tree and landed on the ground your hand and knees. You phase and ran out of the bushes tackling Emmett. When he landed, you jumped off and showed your teeth in a snarl. _Don't do that again, Emmett, _you shouted in your mind. Emmett lunged at you again but this time, Edward stopped him, "Emmett, stop!" Emmett stopped confused. "Why Edward? One of the wolves broke the truce," shouted Emmett. "It's not one of Sam's. It's Zelda, you alarmed her so she reacted," Edward explained. You relaxed and turned to Yami who was sitting on the ground from when you pushed him. You walked up to him as he started to stand up. _Are you alright, _you asked when he stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you alright?" You nod and he hops on your back. It seemed to calm you down just as much as his hugs. You walked up to Edward completely relaxed. Edward's family looked confused but you and Yami were completely relaxed. "Wow, I thought only the Quileutes were able to do that," said Esme. "They were the only ones I knew of," said Carlisle. "But how can she have our scent if she's a Quileutes," asked Emmett rubbing the back of his head. "I don't think she's a Quileute. She shares no relation as far as these two know," said Edward.  
Yami scratched the top of your head to keep you calm because you were starting to getting confused. "Are you alright," asked Edward a little cautious. You nod then you feel Yami Lay down on your back with his head on the top of your sholders holding little handfulls of fur. _Getting tired, _you asked gently. You feel Yami nod and try to get closer. _Let's get you back to the house so you could rest, _you thought gently. You looked at Edward knowing he heard it and he nodded. "Let's get back to the house," said Edward. Everyone looked at Yami on your back and nodded. "Do you think you could keep up," asked Edward. _I'm still getting used to everything, _you thought. He nods and leads you back to the house.

Once there, you let Yami off while you phased back and you helped him back to the room. You help him lay down on the bed then lay down right behind him. It was night now and Yami was exhausted from today because he wasn't fully recovered yet. The day was long for him so he got close to you and slowly fell asleep in your arms. You just watched over his sleeping figure finally not like last night. Carlisle came in and saw you watching over Yami. "I see he's sleeping," he said. You nod and continue to watch Yami sleep. "You seem more comfortable now," he said gently. "Yeah, because he's awake. With everything I've been through, he's the only thing that keeps me calm. As long as he safe, I'm happy," you whispered. "You should get some rest. We will watch over everything until morning. Some of us have us have to hunt so we will take turns on who goes on the hunting trips. We'll make sure you are safe." "Ok, thank you for everything." "You're welcome. Now get some rest." You nod and get close to Yami and slowly fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

You had a nightmare where you were watching through someone else's eyes. Who ever's eyes you were looking through was in a middle of a fight with a man in black armor. Again you couldn't hear anything. You were a wolf with the man in his human form and behind you was the man that looked like Yami. You sensed Yami somewhere but again he was no where to be found. The man shot an energy orb at the man that was behind you. You jumped in the way and spun around hitting the orb sending it right back at the man in black armor. It hit him and he fell to his knees for a moment then he phased into a beast maybe three times bigger then you. Slowly you backed away until something caught your attention. You look at the man behind you to find he was glowing. You look at him confused for a moment before something pushed you in a sand dune and started to crush you. The pressure never let up until a bright light appeared. When you awoke, you bolted up in a sitting position and you were breathing hard clutching the middle of your chest. You look around to find you were in the same room in Edward's house. It was still dark outside and Yami was still asleep. That dream really freaked you out, so much that you were trembling. "Is something wrong," asked Yami still half asleep. You look back at him to see him sitting up. "No, I'm fine," you lied, "You should go to sleep. You still haven't fully recovered from the attack." "I'll be fine. Are you alright?" He touches your forearm and realized you were trembling. "Zelda, your trembling," he said softly. He pulls you into a tight hug. "Tell me what's wrong," he whispered stroking your hair. "I had another nightmare similar to the last one. It had the two people that looked like us again except I was seeing through the woman's eyes. She was fighting a man in black armor and she was a wolf. Somehow after she countered the man's attacks, he phased into a beast three times bigger. The man that looked you started to glow when the large beast started to crush the woman and since I was looking through the woman's eyes, it was also crushing me. I woke up after a bright light appeared," you explained slightly frightened and the trembling was making you voice shake. "It's just a dream. You're safe here," he said soothingly. "That's not my point. The woman phased and it felt like I was fighting him.

We had the same strength. I was just as strong as him but when he turned into a beast he tried to crush me and the woman against a sand dune." He just hugged you tighter when Alice came in the room with Edward and Carlisle. "Are you alright," asked Edward frantic. "Everything's fine, she just had a nightmare. Why, what happened," said Yami confused at the last part. "We heard her yelling. We thought he attacked her in her sleep and went for you," said Alice. You took a deep breath as Yami was rubbing your face and arm. "If she's alright, we'll keep a closer eye on the both of you. Want Jasper to calm her down," replied Alice worried. "No, she's fine," replied Yami. They all leave and Yami has you lay back down. You get as close to Yami and he says, "Let's go to sleep. You also need to rest." You face him with both your arms on his chest. Slowly but surely you fell asleep asleep in his arms. You had another dream but it was the man in the black armor and he was in normal clothes. For the first time you heard him speak, "I'm coming for you princess!" You bolt awake to find it was the same room of the same house. This time Yami woke up before you and he seemed to know you were having a nightmare because he was stroking your hair again. "Same dream," he asked gently. "No, not really. It had the guy in black armor in regular clothes and he said, "I'm coming for you princess," but I have no idea what that means," you explained. "Prabably just another dream.

Everything'll be fine." Yami's words felt comforting but you still felt uneasy about it. It was like he was speaking straight to you. The only problem was, you weren't a princess. "Yeah, you're prabably right," you said quietly. He lightly kisses your hair to calm you and it worked to a point. Edward came in to check on you and seen how you looked. "Zelda, are you alright," he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," you replied. He left it at that and just replied, "We have to go to school this morning. Carlise and Esme have to work so you are coming with us as visitors to our school." "Right," you said nodding. "We're still looking for the two vampires that brought you here so until we find them your under protection. One more thing, the town is unaware that we are vampires and we prefer to keep it that way." "Alright." Alice came in and pulled you out of the room. "What are you doing, Alice," you asked in protest. "Calm down. Everything's fine. Don't you want to change your clothes," she asked calmly. She led you to a restroom and handed you a blue tank top and a pair of light blue pants.

Once in the clothes you went back to the room to find Yami in similar clothes. "Are you ready to go," asked Edward. Both you and Yami nod and everyone goes down the stairs to the cars. Once at the school, Edward took you to the office and signed you in as visitors. You just followed him to all his classes until lunch. You sat with his family during lunch but it was so loud in the lunch room you were starting to get a headach. Everyone knew it so they tried to speak very softly so your headach wouldn't get worse. "How are you doing," askedYami. "Fine other then my headach. The sound is echoing off the walls too much. I need some air," you said walking out the doors.

You walked around for a little bit and soon your headach went away. Yami caught up with you after 10 minutes but you were walking very slowly so you were about two blocks away. "Hey, hold up," he shouted. He ran up to you so you stop and waited for him. "You were always able to find me," you said softly and gently. "I know. How's your head," he replied. "Better. I really needed to get out of the room." "Well I'm glad your headach is gone." "So what's the plan now that we aren't in school?" "Well, Alice said the vampires are no where near here so we're good on exploring. Edward said he'll track us down after school." "Alright. How are you feeling?" "Better then yesterday. It was good I was on your back when I got tired." "I'm just happy you are ok. That attack took a lot out of us but you took the most damage from it." "I know Edward told me you were extreamly cautious about him, his family, and that you threatened him." "Yeah, but it was a warning. I wasn't about to chance him hurting you in anyway." "I know. Now all we have to worry about now is each other. We have to give the guys a call and let them know we're alright. We've been gone almost three days. They've got to be worried." "Agreed, but we dont have a phone and I don't know the number." "We'll worry about that when we get back to Edward's house."

"Alright." "But why were we brought here in the first place? That's the only real question I have right now." "We were brought here to be food. Edward doesnt believe they were after me because of my scent is too similar to that of a vampire. He thinks they were after you." "That makes sense. But why did they bring you here?" "I smell like them but I still have a heart beat. They might have wanted my blood too even though I don't smell like food." "I'm sorry I got you into this." "Don't be. You were in danger and I was acting on instinct to get you out of danger." He nods as you continue through the town. After a few minutes you hear someone say, "I've found you, Princess!" You turn around quickly to find the man from your dream, the man in black armor. He grabbed you by the throat and picked you off the ground with one hand. "Let her go," shouted Yami. He ran to help you but the man hit Yami sending him into a wall. The man was choking you and you tried to get away but you had no leverage. "Put me down," you said through your teeth. "Now why would I do that, Princess."  
Somehow you felt like he did this before so you did the only thing you could do. You grabbed the man's wrist when he grabbed you and pulled it down to pull yourself to kick him in the chest. It threw him back letting you go. "Zelda," shouted as you fell to your knees. You were gasping for air and coughing hard from the hold on your throat. Yami ran to your side to help you. Yami put on of his hands on your throat and the other on your side as you rubbed your throat. "What do you want with me," you asked starting to breath easier.

"The same thing I wanted for years, the Triforce pieces," he said. "I have no idea what your talking about and I am not a princess." "You forgot again?" "Forgot what?" "Your past. If you expect to beat me then you'll need your past but it's a little too late for that." He attacked so you pushed Yami out of the way and began to counter his moves. He managed to grab your throat but he held you by up against the wall. Your air was blocked by him choking you so you struggled to break his gasp. You closed your eyes momentarily and saw the time the woman fought him. You realized the woman was you and when you opened your eyes, you did the same thing as last time but you kicked him in his face.

He dropped you and again you were gasping but you got away from him. You glowed for a moment you were in new clothes. You were in a long green tunic with a brown belt around your waist, white pants, a green hat, and a sword and shield on your back. During the time you were glowing, you closed your eyes and now that it was complete you opened your eyes with cofidence. The man stepped back and did the same thing but he was in black armor. He pulled out his sword then started to float up. You pulled your sword and shield off your back then figured out how to do the same thing the man did.  
"You are so intent on saving these miserable fools when we are so much stronger. We should be the rulers if the world, Princess," said the man. "I'm not a princess! I don't know who you are," you shouted back. "Only the princess knows how to do what you are doing. That proves me right. Now give me what I want." "Like what? I have nothing you'd want." "That little triangle on your left hand." "Please tell me you're joking. There is no way I could do that and what would you want with it?" "You forgot it's power, it's no use to you. Or I will be force to take it." "You're not going to have it so take your best shot!"  
He came at you with the sword starting your fight. You blocked all his attacks with your sword but he seemed stronger then the guys you went up against. He managed to grab you and throw you into theater lights about five blocks from Yami. Everything was covered was covered in smoke and your back was a little sore but not enough to stop you from fighting. You jumped back out and started to fight him. You managed to grab him by surprise and threw him in another theater lights. Breathing hard and your mouth bleeding from the glass cutting your lip from when you were thrown. You turned back and started to head back to Yami before the man bursted out of the lights. He grabbed you by the throat and held you up. "You think that would get rid of me? You're so sadly mistaken," he growled. You tried to break his grip but before you could get free, he threw you into another theater lights about ten blocks away.

This time you took more damage on your back because the electricity burned your back a lot more then the last one. You fell forward on the ground landing on your stomach. You tried to get up but your back was too badly injured. "You see princess, we're not that much different. We are just as strong as the other and we hold the power of the Triforce," said the man in the same place where he threw you, "You never wondered what it was called or what it did? The power of our tribe resides within it." You couldn't and you were too exhausted to defend yourself. You were completely defenceless and to make matters worse, you past out.

~~~~ ? ~~~~

I was walking to a theater with my friend to see a new movie coming out. When we got in I hear glass shatter then I see something fall from the display lights at the entrance of the theater. When it landed, I found out it was a woman. She seemed to be severely injured because she was struggling to get up. "You see princess, we're not that much different. We are just as strong as the other and we both hold the power of the Triforce," said a voice, "You never wondered what it was called or what it did? The power of our tribe resides within it." The woman went completely limp and no longer struggled to get up. I made a quick decision to get the woman over here behind the box office to hide her. Once I got behind the box office a man floated at the entrance of the theater just looking around. The woman laid against me unconscious. She was wearing a blue tank top with light blue pants.

The man was about to leave when the woman tightened up and moaned loudly causing me to cover her mouth with my hand. I waited for a few minutes before I heard, "I'll be back, Princess," then silence. I carefully looked around the cornor and the man was gone. The woman relaxed allowing me to remove my hand. She was limp again so I laid her on her back. "Jenny, take her to your father," said one of the people in the theater. I nod and a couple of people picked her up and followed me to my house. Once there, we went in and I ran to get my father. "Dad, we need you. Someone is badly hurt," I shouted. He quickly follows me to the woman who was on the couch laying her back.

"What happened," asked my father. "I'm not sure but she was sent through the theater display lights," I replied. My father looks at her eyes with the flashlight and says, "Her vitals are normal. Let me see where she got hurt, how did she land?" "On her stomach." "Then her back is injured. Let me get the equipment for this." He left and so did the people. I know my father keeps medical equipment at the house in case it's needed here. He came back with everything and set everything up. "Help me get her on her stomach," said my father. We gently picked her up to set her on her stomach on a gurney. She moaned loudly as we moved onto the gurney but we had no choise. Once she was on it, my father said, "Go outside, let me take care of her back." I nod and leave hoping the woman will be ok.

_**F.F. 1 hour**_

After an hour my father came out catching my attention. "You might have saved her life, Jenny. She'll make it," said my father. I sighed and walked in the house. She was conected to a heart monitor only and laying on her back tightly bandaged. "Help me get her to another room so she could have some privacy," said my father. I guided the heart monitor to our extra room and once we got her into the room, we left the door open so we could hear if she wakes up.

~~~~ Your POV ~~~~

When you woke up, you heard a steady beeping to your side. You slowly opened your eyes to find everything was a little blurred. When everything cleared, you saw the bed was propting you up a little bit. The side of the bed had buttons allowing you to adjust the bed to where you wanted. You tried to sit up on your own but you had a tight bandage around your torso. It hurt to move but you had to find out where you were at. You rolled to your side and tried to push yourself up. Just as you were trying to get up, a young woman walked in about 16 years old. You knew you were in no condition to fight and tried to back away slowly without moving too much. "Thank goodness you're awake," said the girl coming to you quickly. You backed away too fast then you winced because of your back. She noticed and helped you lay back down after raising the head of the bed a little bit. "It's alright, you're safe here. Try to relax your back," said the girl gently. Reluctenly you let her and when you were back on your back, you were breathing heard. "Try to relax," said the girl trying to help you. You relax causing the pain to slowly fade. Once it was gone, you looked back at the girl cautiously. You took a look around to find it was an empty room and you were in a hospital gurney conected to a heart monitor.  
"Is that any better," asked the girl. You looked at her and nod before she continured, "What happened to you?" That reminded you of the last thing you saw. "I have to go," you said trying to get up but you winced before you could. She put her hand on your sholder saying, "You need to recover first." "My friend could be in danger." "I'm sure he or she could handle themselves for a few days. You could barely move and you don't need to strain your injury anymore. You need to rest." You sighed in annoyance because you knew you weren't going to win that argument so you asked, "Where am I?" "My place a few blocks from the theater you went through. I brought you here after hiding you from the man you fought and had to get you help because of your serious back injuries."

"You... bandaged me up?" "Yeah, my dad is a doctor so he bandaged you up. You were pretty bad." "How long was I unconscious?" "Almost three hours. We tried to make you comfortable as possible but it hurt you to be moved." "Thank you." "You should get some rest." You nod and fall asleep exactly how you woke up.

~~~~ Yami's POV ~~~~

Zelda's been gone for almost three hours now. I was pacing around in Edward's house. He brought me here during Zelda's fight and all I know is Zelda was sent through something because I felt it. Edward had to help me to the house because I was feeling Zelda's pain; I was in her mind when she was attacked. I was just glad she was alive, thanks to our link, I sensed her wake up and fall back to sleep. Now all to do is find her which is easier said then done. "Yami, she's fine, calm down," said Edward trying to calm me down. "Edward, I can't until I know she's out of danger and until she is right by my side," I replied. He signaled for Jasper to come to him and asked, "Jaz, do you think you could calm him?" "I could try," said Jasper. I sighed then just waited for Jasper's abbility to kick in. It never did. "It's not working," said Jasper confused. Everyone looks confused but I didn't care too much, I was too worried about Zelda "I know you are worried about her. We are too and we are searching for her now. We haven't came acrossed her scent yet," said Edward sensing my worry.

Alice stood still all of a sudden, tense and she stared into nothing. "Alice," said Jasper worried. "She's fine. She was thrown into two theater display lights so that's where we should be searching," said Alice returning to normal. Jasper nods and leaves to make a call._ I promise you Zelda, I will find you, _I vowed in my thoughts. Edward nodded hearing my thoughts then he froze. "Alice, turn on the TV," he said urgently. Alice turned it on just in time to see the news talk about what happened. "We don't know if this was a publicity stunt but three theaters' display lights were damaged or destroyed by two people hosted in the air fighting. There isn't any information on the situation to help the police find out what was going on," said the woman on the TV before Alice turned it off. I read Zelda's mind as she was fighting and I knew she sent the man through one of those theaters. "She went through two of them," I said quietly. Edward nods and just tries to keep me from panicing.

~~~~ Jenny's POV ~~~~

Well, at least she's resting now. The only thing I have to do is make sure she recovers. Two of my friends came in the room talking about something but when they saw the woman, they stopped completely. "Hey, it's that lady that was sent through our theater's display lights," said one. "How is that possible? She went through the display lights at the theater near here," I said confused. "Well she did and she went back to the offensive right afterward," said the other. "That means she would have went through two sets of display lights and she would have been worse then what it is now. That's not likely but we'll find out once she wakes up."

"Well, I didn't expect to see here here. I thought she was done for after the first one." "Well she hit the one near here and past out. She is severely injured so she'll be living here for a while." "Alright, see you later. We got to go meet our mom at the store." "Bye." After they left, I heard the woman moan but she wasn't in pain, she just shifted her head a little bit. Well, hope she feels better then when she wakes up.

~~~~ Your POV ~~~~

When you woke up, the room light was on and it was dark outside. You were slightly panicked because you were worried about Yami and you knew he wasn't taking this well at all. You were sensing Yami's stress increasing the more time passed_. Yami, are you alright_, you thought gently_. Thank goodness you're awake. Where are you? Are you aliright_, Yami thought urgently yet relieved_. I've been better, are you safe_, you asked stressed about the situation_. I'm fine, don't worry about me. Are you hurt_, he asked gently_. My back is pretty bad. I'm going to be immobile for awhile_, you replied gently_. Edward wants me to ask if you know where you are_, he said gently_. Not really but with my back injured, I'm going to be on bedrest for a little bit_, you thought sadly_. Don't worry about it. Just rest. If you think something's wrong then let me know_, he said gently. The girl came in with a tray of food. "Hey, you're awake," she said happily, "How are you feeling?" "Better as long I don't move too much," you replied with a smile. She helps you sit up and though it hurt, you did it anyway. She had to support your back as she propted the bed so you could sit against it. Once up you sat up against it and tried to relax.

After a few minutes, the pain subsided letting you go back to what you need to do. "Sorry about that, you needed to sit up if you wanted to eat something," she said quietly. "Don't worry about it, this isn't the first time I've been badly injured. Food actully sounds good right now," you said happily. She hands you a grilled cheese sandwich with a cup of soup. "Figured you would want something light to eat while you recover. You might be here for a while because of your back," she smiled. "Not as long as you think. What's your name?" "Jenny." "Well Jenny, you are very brave to have helped me in that situation. For that you have my thanks." "Of course. I couldn't leave you there when you weren't danger and like I said, you need help." "Well still, thank you. That took a lot of guts to do, other people would have thought about protecting themselves first before saving the complete stranger." "Well, when you're the daughter of a doctor, you tend to do the same thing a doctor would do in the situation." "That's not all, you have a healer's touch. Not that many people have it, including doctors. It calms people that are hurt, gives them a sense of security." "That's what my father always says." You slightly smile and began eating the food.

When you finished everything, Jenny took everything out of the room leaving you alone. You were about to start to talking to Yami again before a older man came in putting you on alert and on the defensive. "Hey, you're awake," said the man. He came to the bedside and tried to touch you but you move away a little too quickly. You winced because you used too much of your back to move away. The man didn't seem to get the hint because he said, "I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to touch you again and again you tried to get away from him. You winced again but this time you heard a voice in the room. "Dad, back up. You're scaring her," said Jenny catching your attention. He looks confused but backs off giving you some space. Jenny helped you sit against the bed again. "You alright," she asked gently.  
You nod and try to relax. "This is my father, there isn't anything to worry about with him," said Jenny. You nod again and began to relax. The pain subsided and you sighed. "Sorry. I should have known you would be alarmed by me," said Jenny's father. "It's fine, half of it was my fault. I'm not a big fan of strangers but with what I went through it's not surprising," you said finally relaxed. "How are you feeling?" "When I don't move, I'm fine. Can I use a phone?" "Sure. Here." "Thank you," you said after he offered the phone and you took it_. Yami, ask Edward what his number is_, you thought. Edward told Yami the number and you dialed it. It rang once before Yami answered, "Hello?" "Yami, it's me." "Glad to actually hear your voice. Is everything alright?" "Yeah that's why I called. I wanted to see if everything is ok on your end." "Everything's alright on this end." Alice took the phone and asked, "Zelda, are you alright?" "Alice, I'm fine. I'll be up and about soon. My back's wounded pretty bad but I'm alright." "Do you know where you are?" "No, Alice." "We can't find find your scent at all. For a first, we're running blind which never happens to me." "I know, Alice. Just make sure Yami's safe until I could find you guys." "Right." "Keep me informed and you guys know how." "Alright, get better soon." "Thanks, Alice." She gave the phone back to Yami letting you talk to him finally. "What's going on with your back," asked Yami keeping up the ruse. "Back's badly injured so I won't be walking for a while." "Well, we'll try to wait patiently until you could come back. You know how hard it might be for me while you're gone." "Yeah, I know. It'll be the same for me. I'll call again tomorrow to check in and see if there are any updates." "Alright. Love you." "Love you too, Yami. Be safe." "I will. Just get some rest." "Bye." "Bye."

You hung up the phone relaxed slightly more then you were before. "Well at least my friend's safe," you said quietly. "I told you he could handle himself while you were healing. By the way, I know you went through one theater but how many did you go through exactly," asked Jenny. "Two," you said with a slight smile. "But how," said the father, "One would put someone in critical condition but two would kill someone." "I'm pretty strong for my age and I could prabably take more damage then most people would." "That doesn't mean anything. The volts at both theaters combined would have killed you." "Maybe four would have killed me." "Four? You're lucky to be alive." You slightly smile and tried not to move too much. "Well, I will be back in a little bit to see how your back and side feel," he said. "Side," you asked. "You had a deep cut above your hip on your right side." "Thank you." "You're welcome. Just get some rest. You don't need to strain your back or side. Please let us know if you need anything." "Ok." He leaves, leaving you and Jenny alone.

You relax your head against the pillow and sighed. "Are you alright," asked Jenny. "I'm fine. Just been a long day for me. Not to mention when I was sent through those theaters, I was in a middle of a fight. All I'm worried about is him finding me here with your family," you reply sadly. "Well don't worry about that. We're glad you're awake. When I brought you here, you were pretty bad and I was worried that you wouldn't make it." "I know. Now you don't have to worry about me too much. I'll recover before you know it." "I know. I'm thankful for that. My dad said I might have saved your life when I brought you here." "Yeah, you might have. The guy I was fighting might have killed me if it wasn't for you risking your own life to save mine." "Who was he and what did he want?" "I wish I knew. That was the first time I saw him before. He kept calling me 'Princess'. I don't understand why though." "Yeah I heard." You closed your eyes for a moment then you heard something outside. You heard something like multiple growling all around the side of the house. "Something wrong," asked Jenny. "I'm not sure. I hear something outside the house," you replied. _Yami, there is something outside the house here, I could hear them, _you said in your thoughts. _We still can't find your scent anywhere, _said Yami. _Yami, follow your instincts. That's how you always find me and that's mostly how I find you half of the time, _you thought as you tried to get up. "Hey, you shouldn't get up yet," said Jenny in protest.

"Trust me on this. There's something coming and I don't think it's very friendly," you said weakly and through the pain of your back. "But you don't need to get up." "Yeah, I do. There is something that is dangerous here I need to get up. If that's the case, adrenaline will block out the pain while I fight if I need to." "But you won't need to fight." You just continue to get up and she just supported you by the arm as you were standing. You back hurt alot but the bandage kept your back straight through the wince. Her father came in with his back to you. The next thing you knew, he was sent into a wall to your left. "Dad," shouted Jenny trying to run to him but you grabbed her arm with your left hand. You put her behind you adrenaline kicking in giving you strength and taking the pain away. "I found you princess," said a voice in the shadows. You tensed knowing who the voice was and then your left hand started to burn where those triangles were. "Come out of the shadows," you shouted.

The man from before stepped out of the shadows as you pulled the heart sensers off your chest. "Looks like these people gave you shelter. Time to finish what I started before. Give me what I want and I'll leave you and this family alone," said the man. "Over my dead body," you growled. You glowed for a moment and again when it died down you were in the green clothes. "That could be arranged, Princess." You took out your sword and the two of you started to fight.

_**To be continued...**_


	14. Chapter 14

Whoever this guy was, he was just as strong as you just like he said. The only question you had was who was he? You managed to get the upper hand on him because you gave him a cut acrossed his face. He put a hand on his face to check the cut and just looked at it somewhat impressed. You were breathing heard and sweating a little bit. "Not bad, Princess. Are you sure you don't want to join my side," he said. "Why, I would gain nothing from it," you said annoyed. "That would be nice to have a commander for an army." "I'm not going to be part of any army." "Are you sure?" "Leave! Now!" The man just looked at you and said, "Fine, but mark my words Princess, I will get what I want. Even if I have to kill you to get for it." And with that he vanished after a bright light. You covered your eyes and when the light vanished, he was gone with no trace of his presence. Your left hand stopped burning and you returned to normal.

You looked at the unconscious father to find Jenny was by his side trying to wake him up. You went to her just as he was starting to come to. "Dad, are you alright," she asked worried. "I think so. What about the woman," he said dazed. "I'm fine for the most part," you replied cofidently. He began to get up when you lost your energy. You fell to your knees then your stomach but before you landed, you passed out.

When you awoke, you heard a steady beeping of the heart monitor recording your heart beats. "Is she going to be alright, Dad," asked Jenny. "Yes dear, she just fainted. She over taxed herself fighting that man. The only thing I want to know is how she was able to fight him. He was too strong for me to have him knock me unconscious for ten minutes. She took the same hit and it didn't really phase her that much," said the father. "Told you I was strong for my age," you said weakly as you slowly opened your eyes. "Hey, you're awake," said Jenny softly, "How are you feeling?" "Fine, just tired but I'm ok. How's your dad?" "Just fine. A little dazed but I'm ok," said the father. "Good, at least you guys are safe now." "Who is he?" "That was the guy that sent me through two theaters' display lights. Other then that, I'm not sure who he is." "Well thank you for protecting my daughter from him. What was he after anyway?"

You rubbed the makeup off your left hand exposing the triangles. "This," you said weakly. They looked at it confused. "It gives me power. I'm not sure what it is," you explained. "He was after this," asked Jenny. You nod and she takes a closer look at it. "What is it," she asked. "I'm not sure but that guy is willing to kill me to get it's power," you replied sadly, "I don't want to endanger you and your family just for helping me." "Don't worry about that, we'll be fine. Just get some rest. How's your back?" "A little sore but ok." "Well get some sleep, you've earned it," said the father. You nod then closed your eyes thinking, _Yami, you could relax a little bit now, everything's fine. _He replied, _I know, he's right though you should get some rest. _Slowly you fell asleep with Yami humming your lullaby.

When you woke up the next morning, Jenny was by your side waiting for you to wake up. You were still connected to the heart monitor so they could monitor you during the night. "Hey, how did you sleep," she asked. "Good," you replied. "How are you feeling?" "Better, a little hungry but I'm ok. How's your dad doing?" "He's fine." "Good glad he's ok." She nods and says, "I brought you some food thinking you'd be hungry." "Good thinking. Can I use your phone again?" "Of course." You dialed the number to Edward's house and Yami answered it. "Hello," he asked. "Hey it's me," you said. "Hey, how are you feeling?" "Better." "Good. Edward found your scent and we are close to finding you." "Alright. How are you doing?" "Same. I'll be better when I see you." "That might be today if my back don't hurt as much." "Alright, Edward says if that's the case, meet us at the field behind the school." "Alright see you then." "Alright, love you." "Love you too." "Bye" "Bye."

You hung up the phone and began to sit up on your own. "Wait, let me help you," said Jenny. "No, I need to do this on my own," you replied stopping her. She let you get up on your own once you sat up, you adjusted the bed so you could sit against it. "I see your back isn't hurting that much anymore," she said happily. "Yeah, I'll be walking sometime today and my friends say if I'm ready, to meet them at the Forks High School field." "But we don't want to strain your back." "I won't strain my back because it's mostly healed. It's a long story but I could heal faster then normal." She gives you some food and you ate it happily. Once you finished it you handed it back to Jenny to take back down. When she came back up she asked, "What's your name?" "My name is Zelda." "Well it's nice to know your name finally." You slightly smile and tried to get up again. "Are you sure you're ready to get up," Jenny asked. "Yeah, I'll be ok once I start moving around." She helps you up and supports you as you stood up. You held most of your weight on your own but your back was still a little sore so you needed to lean on something.

"How's your back feel," she asked. "A little sore but not as bad as yesterday when I first woke up here. I could move a lot better now." "Good." _Yami go ahead and meet me there now, I will be there in a few minutes, _you thought. He replied, _Right. _"I think we should be heading to the field," you said softly. "What about your back," she asked. "I'm staying with a friend of mine who is a doctor so he could help with my back." "Ok then. Let's tell my dad about that then." You nod and began to remove the sensors to the heart monitor. You went to the living room with Jenny's help. She explained everything to her dad and reluctently he nods. They help you to the car and drove to the school to wait for a couple of minutes before Edward, Yami, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett came out. "Is that them," asked the father. "Yeah, that's them," you replied.

They got out of the car and helped you out of the car. Slowly you made your way closer to Yami with Jenny's help. Yami saw you and ran up to you. Completely forgetting about your back, you had to catch him in a hug then wince because of your back. "Oh, sorry," he said quickly once he realized what was going on. "It's ok," you said through the wince. You looked at him and hugged him glad to be by his side again. He locks his hands around your waist careful of your back while your arms were wrapped around his neck. You pulled away from Yami only to give him a kiss on the lips with your hand on his face. You both break the kiss but leave your foreheads touching each other still holding each other close. "You alright," he asked with his hand on your neck. You nod and hug him again. "Thank you, for helping her," said Yami with your face in his sholder and neck. "No problem," you heard Jenny say. You sensed Edward come up to you and place his hand on your sholder to greet you. "Edward, is she staying with your family," asked the father. "Yes, my father is well aware of her injuries. We've been worried sick about her," Edward said with worry in his voice. "Well we're glad to be able to return her to you and glad to help her when we did. She wasn't in good condition when my daughter brought her in." "Well thank you for your help." "Glad to help. Tell Dr. Cullen I said hi." "Alright, Dr. Wolf. Thanks again." You hear their footsteps get farther away before you turned around and say, "Jenny!"

She turned around to see why you called her. "Thank you," you said gently with a smile on your face. She smiles and leaves. "Let's go home," whispered Yami. You turned back to him when you hear Jenny call, "Zelda!" You look to her to see her smiling. "I want to know how you're feeling tomorrow so give me a call," she said smiling. "Alright, I will," you replied. She went in the car with her father and drove off. Everyone else came up to you surrounding you all happy to see you. "Are you alright," asked Emmett. "Yeah, I'm fine for the most part," you replied resting your head on Yami's sholder. "Let's get her back to the house so Carlisle could check out her back," said Yami. "Alright, I'll pull a car up front so we could get her to my house," said Edward. You feel Yami nod and hear Edward walk away at a human speed. You lift your head off Yami's sholder and gave Yami another kiss on the lips.

The stress the both of you took was finally leaving the both of you now that you were together. "Let's get going," Yami whispered. You nod and Yami helps you to the front of the school. Once there, Edward was already there and had the back door open ready to help you. Edward helps you into the car while Yami goes around the car to sit in the middle seat of the car. Once in, you leaned against Yami and Edward drove you to his house. Along the way Yami had his arm over your sholders lightly stroking your hair and face to keep your comfortable. You were relaxing in his arms and Yami was relaxing with you in his arms. "I missed you," he whispered. "I missed you too," you replied pressing your head into his sholder. He puts his head over your head resting it you got there, Carlisle rushed out to meet you. "Zelda," he shouted as Edward helped you out of the car. You looked at him and smiled. "Hey, Carlisle," you said with a small smile.  
"Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Glad to be back here." "Edward and Yami told me what happened. Let's get you inside to take a look at your back." "Right." Yami goes to your free side and both him and Edward helped you in the house. Once inside, they laid you on a bed and Carlisle lifted up your shirt to expose the bandage. Carefully he cut the bandage by your ribs and gently tried to remove it. Every movement the bandage mad hurt your back badly so Yami was by your side holding your hand. Even Jasper was near by just in case Carlisle needed you to be extreamly still or to help you block out pain. Once the bandage was off, you feel Yami's hand tighten around yours when he saw your back. Though it was mostly healed, it still looked bad but at least it was not as bad as when you first got were never told the extent of your injury but judging how it felt compaired to when you first woke up with it, it wasn't as bad as it looked. "There are still a few pieces of glass here so we're going to have to get them out then her accelerated healing could be triggered. The glass is too thin for any human to see so I'll remove them. Jasper, could you please use your talent on her with your permission of course," said Carlisle directing the last part to you.

You nod and Jasper came up to you almost in your face. He blew in your face calming every part of your body and putting you to sleep instently. When you woke up, it was nightfall already. Yami was by your side waiting for you to wake up holding one of your hands. You on your left side facing him and your back was in a new bandage but it only covered your back. "Hey, how do you feel," asked Yami gently. "Fine," you replied half asleep. "Your back don't hurt?" "No, why would it?" "Carlisle said your back might be a little sore when you woke up." "Ok then, but it feels fine." "I know. Carlisle pulled five pieces of glass out compared to the dozen that the other doctor pulled out. Most of your back was burned but by now the burn prabably healed." "How long was I asleep?" "A few hours." "Jasper just now let me wake up?" "Actually, he let you wake up a while ago, you were sleeping on your own this whole time." "Oh, that explains why I don't feel as tired." "Yeah, and I have been here the whole time you were sleeping. You were more comfortable here then you were over there when you were sleeping in the hospital gurney. So we let you sleep for as long as you wanted to." "Well thanks."You pushed yourself up on your own into a sitting position holding your weight with no pain to your back.

"How's it feel," he asked. "It doesn't hurt at all. Before, I was barely able to do this without any help, " you replied. Carlisle came in and said, "Hey, see you're feeling better." You nod with a small smile. He lifts the back of your shirt to remove the bandage. Once he removed the bandage, he found that it was already healed. "Your healing quickly, Zelda. Your rate of regeneration is hard to perdict," said Carlisle. You smile at the remark then look at Yami who still had one of your hands. He sat right next to you giving you a hug leaning into you. You had your head right under his chin and unexpectently, you started to purr. "Haven't heard that in a while," Yami whispered pulling you closer. You hid your face in his sholder but you couldn't stop purring. You feel your face get hot as you did your face but you knew Carlisle and the rest of the family could hear you purr. "What is she doing," asked Carlisle confused. "She's purring. She's always been able to do that," Yami replied.

The rest of the family came up to see what the new noise in a hurry but you didn't hear them ask anything. "Zelda, is that you making that noise," asked Edward like he wasn't believing the thoughts of everyone around him. You pressed your face into Yami's sholder hiding your reaction. This was too embarrassing for you, everyone was able to hear you purr and you were unable to stop. Yami started to rub your side causing the purring to get louder and the embarrassment continues. "Now we know for sure she isn't part of the Quilleute tribe. We know for sure they don't do that," said Carlisle. "Wait, she's doing that," asked Emmett. "Yeah, she must be a different species of wolf then they are," replied Carlisle softly. You feel Yami put one of his hands on the back of your head and kissed your hair lightly. The rest of the family goes backdown stairs where they were allowing you to relax from that and stop purring. "How long have you been able to do that," asked Carlisle. "I'm not sure. I've just started to purr one day and it stuck with me for a long time now," you replied. "What about the phasing, into a wolf?" "Maybe a week or two. I was to weak in the puzzle to even walk so I'm not sure if I always did that or my age too much." "What do you mean?" "Believe it or not, that pendent around Yami's neck used to be my home for the past three months minus the last week or two." "So you used to live in that pendent but what happened that caused you to leave and what do you mean weak?" "The first not too sure because somehowI was kicked out of the puzzle and second, my energy never stayed for how ever long I rested. I couldn't hold my own weight up and Yami took care of me for the longest time." "Wow, so you're not that sure about your age. What about the wolf?" "Don't know that either. All my friends are humans so this was the encounter with anyone that wasn't human. I don't know if I'm venomous like you guys or not."

"I'm pretty sure you're not but we could check for you." "Thank you and I'm not sure how strong I am compared to a human so I'm extreamly cautious when I'm around them." "Well from what we saw when you fought Emmett, you're as strong as us but it seems you could do something like turn it on and off when you're with your friends." "Ok, I know I've said this so many times today but still thank you." "You're welcome. We consider you family now with your strength and we've grown found of the two of you." "Three of us actually. The pendent housed two souls but when it was solved, three minds could inhabit one body until I was somehow kicked out. Two souls inhabit one body while the other has a body of their own." "Oh, boy, this is going to get confusing." "They both answer to Yugi so either way. By the way, where is he anyway," you directed the last part to Yami. "In the puzzle. He's been in there ever since I woke up hardly coming out for anything," he replied. "He's prabably uncomfortable with everything. He was scared when he thought those two people might have killed you. You were really bad when we escaped those two."  
"Yeah, he told me about about how bad my head hurt when I woke up, I could understand his concern_." Yugi, how are you doing little one_, you thought. Yugi came out with a slight smile on his face_. Hey Zelda, glad to see you're alright. Yami explained everything that happened_, he thought a little bit calmer since the last time you saw him_. How are you holding up_, you asked gently in your thoughts_. Better, just glad the both of you are awake now. I've been in your chamber thinking about what happened. I'm sorry you guys got hurt when it was my idea for you two have some time to spend together_, he thought sadly_. It's alright Yugi it wasn'tyour fault that we got hurt. We're both ok now and both glad you were safe for the whole time it happened_, you thought and Yugi knew Yami agreed with you.  
He sighed and went back in the puzzle knowing he wasn't in the clear yet there are still dangers here and until those two vampires are handled with, Yami isn't going give conrol to Yugi. You knew how Yugi was missing everyone back home but he was trying to stay strong for the time being. "How's the little one," asked Edward as he walked in prabably hearing the convosation with Yugi.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just a little shaken up," you replied. "That's understandable. Well glad to see you're awake anyway." "Thanks." "You spooked us with the purring thing." "Sorry. I didn't expect to start purring like that, he caught me by surprise by rubbing my side." "Well we didn'texpect that one." "Yeah sorry aboutthat." "Well the both of you should get some rest, you seem to be more relaxed now that you're together." "Yeah that might be a good idea," said Yami. You just nod in agreement and get closer to Yami. Yami just wraps his arms around you completely causing you to relax with your head under his chin. "He's your mate, isn't he," asked Edward. You look at him confused and replied, "What?" "He's your mate, huh?" "What do you mean mate?" "Sorry, vampire talk. You love him, don't you?" "Yeah, I would do anything to protect him." "I think it's time you start learning somethings from the wolves." "Wolves why?" "You share some similarities with them though you may be a different species then they are." "Ok, but will one of you guys be there?" "No. We have a treaty with them so we can't step on their lands but since you're not one of us or them, you could walk freely here."

You sighed a little nervous about it but you knew he wouldn't put you and Yami in danger. "Get some rest you two. I know Yami hasn't got too much sleep the past night," said Edward. Both you and Yami nod and lay down together. You turned to face Yami and kind of curled up next to him under the couple blankets. Yami had his arms around still and the both of you fell asleep together finally. When you woke up the next morning, Yami was still asleep right behind you and Carlisle was watching over you. "Hey, how are you feeling," he asked. "Fine," you replied half asleep. "Good, I was worried that your back was going to be sore." "No, it doesn't hurt at all, it's perfectly fine." "Ok, if you're worried about the wolves, don't be. The wolves are half human so to speak. They have heart beats and blood flowing through their veins. They're not venomous and they don't hunt at all." "Alright. Once Yami is up and ready, we'll leave to go to them but if I feel threatened by one I won't hesitate to attack one." "We know and we told Sam, the alpha, to make sure his boys don't try anything."

You nod and feel Yami's arm around your waist tighten then relax. "He was exhausted when you were gone," said Carlisle softly. "Yeah I know. He's always been that way. As long as he's happy, I'm happy," you said holding his hand. "You two seem to be comfortable when you're near each other." "We've always been that way." You hear something outside then Edward came in quickly. "He's here again. He's checking if you're still here," said Edward. He was tense for a few minutes then relaxed. "They're gone. They know we're protecting the two of you and it's getting them mad but they are too far now to tell why," said Edward relaxing. Right then Yami started to wake up behind you.

You started to relax just as Yami woke up but he sensed the stress in your body still. "Is everything alright," he asked half asleep. "Everything's fine," you said looking over your sholder at him. He pulls you closer and lightly kisses your neck. You turn around completely and snuggled in close to him. He just whispered in your ear, "I know you're not telling me something, Zelda." "One of them were here, checking if we were still here. He's gone now but they were here not too long ago." He just held you close for a moment saying a soft, "I know." After a minute the both of you sat up holding each other's hand. "We're going to the reservation but only you could set foot on the reservation. We'll leave when you're ready," said Edward just to remind you. After changing into clothes both you and Yami were wearing before, Edward dove you to the border only to meet up with a well built man maybe 20 years old. After you got out of the car, Edward tossed you two jackets saying, "Alice said it's going toget cold later so you'll need these. "The jackets were pretty thin but they'll be warm enough for you and Yami. You walked overthe border to get in the man's truck. The man's scent smelled fimiliar to you like a pine smell then you remembered where you caught this scent before. "Sam, right," you asked as you were getting in the truck with Yami on the inside and you and the man on the outside. "Yep. Edward told us everything and we don't nomally work together. I told my boys to calm down around you for a few days," said the man, Sam, "I heard you could phase into a wolf or did I mixed the two of you up." "No, I phase and yes. I tackled one of them already like that," you replied with your arm around Yami's sholders slightly protective. He drove you up to a small house well in the reservation and two boys, well built, were waiting in front of the house. "Sam, what's going on," asked one.

"One of the Cullens said one of them is smilar to us and they are going to be learning from us," he explained as you and Yami got out of the truck. "Another werewolf," asked the other. "There are similarities but not the same spiecies as us." The two boys looked at you and Yami confused as if to try to figure out which one of you was able to phase. "Come on you two," said Sam, "We're going to eat. You guys could eat with us if you're hungry." You look atYami to see him shrug. You went inside to see a woman with scars on the right side of her face making large muffins. "Are you guys hungry," asked the woman, "Like I have to ask. You guys are always hungry." The boys and Sam went toward the table and as the woman put them on the table. Sam kissed the woman on her scars then he tossed a large muffin to you.

"Eat as much as you need to. Help yourself," said Sam. You divided the muffin with Yami and the both of you ate the muffin. The half muffin wasn't enough to fill you up so you ended up eating two more muffins before you stopped. Yami stayed close by you knowing you still felt uneasy about this. The woman looks to you and asks, "What's your name?" She came up to you and knelt down in front of as you answered, "Zelda." "So you're the wolf girl?" "Yeah I guess." "I'm Emily. Sam's girlfriend." You heard Sam say, "We need to talk to Billy about this. He could explain this a lot better then we could." You look at Sam and he says, "Let's go outside and see how much you're different then us." You nod and get up with Yami to go a few yards from the house to an open area.

Once there, one of the boys started bumping into you and Yami playfully but it was doing was making you uncomfortable. "What is your problem," you asked the boy when you finally snapped. "What getting annoyed," he asked. "Will you back off?" "What are you going to do about it?" "You don't want to get me angry." "Or what? You friend can't do anything against me to help you." That did it, you slapped acrossed his face just as Sam turned around to tell him to back off. The boy started to shake but before you could ask what was going on, Sam was in front of you saying, "Zelda, back up. Paul calm down." The boy started to pant but it didn't sound like a human's pant.

The kid transformed into a large wolf causing you and Yami to start backing up. You stopped and phased in front of Yami. Now you were the biggest wolf out and you weren't about to back down from this fight. The boy, Paul, lunged at you starting the fight. The two of you fought for 10 minutes before Sam phased and tackled Paul while Yami jumped on your back wrapping his arms around your large neck. "Zelda, easy. Calm down, it's ok," he said in your ear. You were panting and growling but you haven't lunged at Paul at all since Yami jumped on your back. "Let's go over here," said Yami gently as he patted your left front leg while keeping his other arm around your neck. Without question you started to walk to your left away from Paul and and Sam. During the fight both you and Paul were biting each other's neck, leg, or whatever was near his head, neck, and sholder. You found a tree with a good shade and you decide to lay down underneath it. Once there, Yami hopped off before you laid down. You were still holding your head up with your front legs just looking around relaxing from the fight.  
Yami walked in front of you and started to pet your head. You licked him once on the side of his face before he sat down by your side and you laid your head on his lap. He continued to petting your head as you just relaxed in the shade. After a few minutes, Sam came up to you in new clothes and asked, "Are you alright." You nod and Yami explained, "She's fine. As long as she feels like there is no threat to me or her she won't attack. Why did he phase after he got slapped?" "For us, when we get mad, we phase. He was mad she slapped and he couldn't control his temper and phased." "She doesn't seem to do that. She was completely calm yet tense in case he tried something. She could phase whenever she wants." "Well she's lucky. Not many of us could calm down in case we do lose it. My girlfriend, Emily, was too close to when I lost it and that's how she got those scars on her face." "Sorry to hear about that." "So am I, thankfully she doesn't hold it against me." Yami just continues to pet your head because he knew you were calming down until you heard a snap.

You quickly went on alert and picked your head up to listen to everything around you. "Something wrong," asked Yami_. I heard something snap from behind us_, you thought then you got up. Yami explained everything to Sam as he got on your back and held on tightly to your fur. You and Sam started to continue walking away from his house to see if there was anything there. Before you could even relax, you felt a sudden sharp pain in your right hind leg near your hip causing you to run. You ran for a few minutes until you were in the yard of a small red house. Yami hopped off as you were looking to see if the danger followed you. Yami went around to your right hind leg and pulled out what ever was in your leg. "Zelda, are you alright," he asked. You nod and saw Sam run out of the bushes before the problems started. Slowly everthing started to spin around you. You shook your head to see if you could stop the spinning. It wasn't working at all and the sounds were becoming distorted. "Zelda, are you alright," asked Yami and even he was distorted_. I'm... not sure_, you thought weakly and in a haze.

You had a hard time keeping balance now and you were starting to feel weak. It was a struggle for you to even stand on your feet because you couldn't stay balance. "What's going on," asked Yami even more distorted, "What's happening to her?" Sam must have seen whatever Yami pulled out of your leg because he said, "Is that what hit her?" "Yeah, why? What is it?" "It's a tranquilizer." You finally fell to your side no longer able to stand anymore and your whole body was starting to feel heavy. "She's fighting it but we don't know how much longer she could fight it," said Sam even more distorted. You were moving your head in an attempt to keep it up and balanced but you were starting to lose your sight. Everything was turning into blurs now. You were no longer able to hold your own head up anymore. Yami sat by your head and lightly and gently, he picked it up and held it on his lap gently petting your head again. You slowly blacked out with Sam and Yami near you.


	15. Chapter 15

You slowly wake up as a human under a sheet on a couch. Everything was a little blurred but not as bad as before. When everything cleared, you took a quick look around to find you were in a new place that you didn't reconize. As if that wasn't bad enough, there was an older man by your side. You went straght on the defencive and did a backflip off the couch and had your back straight to a wall away from him. The room only had one door and no windows. The only way out was behind the older man who you noticed was in a wheelchair. "It's alright little one you're safe," said the man. You looked around to see if Yami was anywhere in the room and he wasn't. "Miss, you're safe here, now please sit, you still need to rest more," said the man again. You were thinking about making a run for the door when Yami walked in the room. You slightly relax because he was here but you were tensed about the man.

"Zelda," said Yami as he quickly came up to you. He put you in a tight hug to calm your nerves and you almost completely forgot about the man was there. "Wow, that's impressive," said the man impressed on how fast you calmed down. Yami placed his hand on your neck to pull your head in for a kiss. "Are you ok," he said so softly only you heard him. You nod and he continues, "How are you feeling?" "Confused, a little tired, and fine. Where are we?" "We're in that little red house where you collapsed in front of. You've been unconscious for a while now." "How long have I been unconscious exactly?" "Almost three hours. You were under for a long time but I'm glad you're awake now." "What hit me?" "Someone shot a tranquilizer at you so that's what made you pass out." "Did anyone find out who?" "No, Sam thinks it was a hunter that thought you were game and wanted a better look at you before he actully shot."

The man in the wheelchair came up to you causing you to tense and back away. "It's alright, Zelda, he's not a threat to you," said Yami gently. You nod and stayed behind him still cautious of the man. Yami turns around to hug you and the man asks, "Is she alright?" "She's fine. You startled her and she's not too fond of new people and new places," Yami explained, "Give her some time to get used to everything and she won't react as bad as she did now." The man turned to you and asked, "How are you feeling?" "Fine, a little tired but I'm fine," you replied slightly cautious. "My name is Billy. I'm like the chief of the Quileute tribe." "Billy? I think I heard Sam talk about you." "Yeah. He explained your abbilities to me and included the little fight you and Paul had earlier." "Yeah, sorry about that. He got me uncomfortable and said my friend wouldn't do anything against him to help me." "Sam explained everything and also said you dominated the fight."

You get closer to Yami for a moment and started to relax. "What's your name," said Billy. "Zelda," you replied softly. "Can I talk to you alone, Zelda?" "No, he stays here." "He won't leave the house but I need to tell you something about the tribe and little bit of your abbility." You weren't happy that he wanted Yami to leave. "I'll be fine, Zelda. I'll be waiting in the other room ok," said Yami.

You look at him slightly confused then sadly nod. "Ok, if you're sure about this then I'll be ok with it. If there is anything wrong let me know right away," you said softly. He nods and walks you to the couch. After he helped you sit, he knelt in front of you holding both of your hands while saying, "Everything'll be ok. We'll be fine, so just stay strong for a little longer, alright?" You nod knowing he was right about that and he responds by kissing your forehead lightly before leaving. You sighed still looking at the door where Yami left before Blly said, "Zelda, I have to tell you about the legend of our tribe. It might hold some answers about you and your wolf form that you would want to know." You nod and he continues, "Our people believe we desended from wolves and soon one of our people became a spirit man or the great wolf. The legend of that is too long for now but the magic within our tribe began from there going from father to son. Those who didn't want to have the power were returned to normal and no longer able to shift forms. Those who had wanted it didn't age and their strength was unmatched.

"One day a strange cold one started to hunt the tribe's young women and the pack of spirit men destroyed. His mate came to exact her revenge on our tribe but most of the pack were already killed. The old chief managed to return to his spirit form and started to fight the woman. His third wife stabbed herself once she saw her husband in trouble. The cold woman lost all focus and attacked the bleeding wife. After seeing their mother be killed, the spirit man's sons awakened their spirit forms and destroyed the woman. Now only certain members of the tribe have the gene for the wolf change abbility."

After the explination some of what you did made some sense but you asked, "Alright, but what about the eating? I've been eating a lot more then normal and I don't want to eat my family out of home." "We use more energy then a regular human. Our bodies need more food to work normally." You were about to ask another question before you sensed Yami's mood change from calm to slightly panicked. You ran out of the room to find Yami being cornered by none other than Paul. You rammed your sholder into his side pushing away from Yami. "Back off," you shouted in a defencive crouch. He looks at you confused then asks, "Why mutt?" "You do that again, pup, and you will live to regret it." He seemed insulted when you called him pup but you could care less right now. "Be careful mutt, you're going to get yourself into another fight where you won't be so lucky." "Any time, anywhere pup." He got mad and left allowing you to relax.

You turned to Yami and asked, "Are you alright?" He replies, "Yeah, I'm fine." "What happened?" "I'm not sure. I think he thought I did the same thing you do but I can't." "Well that kid is starting to push it. If he does that again, I'll be sure to floor him." He hugs you and you lead him to the other room. You and Yami sat on the couch and you started to lean up against Yami. You were exhausted now so Yami laid on the couch on his side and pulled you to lay down in front of him. "Is she alright," asked Billy. "Yeah, she's just tired," he explained. He had his arm under your head and his hand on top of your hip while his other hand was rubbing your stomach. "Go ahead and rest, Zelda. You need to sleep and I promise I will be here when you wake up," Yami said then he started to hum your lullaby allowing you to relax and fall asleep.

When you woke up, it was starting to get dark and Yami was still behind you lightly rubbing your sholder. "Hey love, feeling better," asked Yami then he lightly kisses your neck and the side of your face. "Yeah," you replied softly then you turned as he got up enough so you could kiss gently on his lips. Sam came in and saw the two of you kissing. "I was right," he said softly, "You did imprint on him." Hearing Sam talk caused you to break the kiss look at him confused. "Imprint," you asked confused. "It's a term the wolves and I use. Our species are attracted to a certain person like a soul mate as some people would put it. Once we imprint, we will protect our subject of imprintion at all costs. Basicly what I'm saying is we will protect that person with our lives," Sam explained. "So that means she imprinted on me," asked Yami trying to make sense of it. "I believe so. She is extreamly protective of you and she is extreamly relaxed near you. For me that's the only explination for it. Even Paul understands now why you're so tensed when Yami's in danger and the way you act when he's in danger and you don't seem to worry about yourself at all." "Yeah, I've noticed that but that's just her personality. " He starts rubbing the side of your ribs causing you to purr like you did at Edward's house. "Ok that's something we don't do. We don't do that what so ever," said Sam amazed. You closed your eyes to relax and by mistake, you fell back to sleep in Yami's arms completely relaxed.

When you woke up, Yami was still behind you rubbing your sholder. "Hey, love," said Yami with a small smile on his face. "Hello," you said half asleep still next to Yami. "You alright," he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Sorry, by rubbing your ribs, I put you to sleep earlier." "That wasn't you fault. You were trying to keep me comfortable and it worked." "A little too well on my part. You fell asleep again quickly for about an hour." You turned your head and he kissed you passonately on the lips. When you broke the kiss, he said, "It's getting pretty late so we are going to spend the night here. Billy said has an extra for us with a small bed." "Alright," you replied. Billy came in and said, "Hey, she's awake again." You smile then get up to follow Billy to his spare room.

Once there, Billy leaves so the both of you could sleep. You weren't sure of the time but it was dark outside. Both you and Yami laid down in the small bed with Yami on his back and your hand and head on his chest. Slowly the both of you fell asleep together wanting to end the day. When you woke up, you were on your side with Yami close behind you with one of his arms under your head and his other arm over your waist. The scent of food was comming from the small kitchen. You moved a little bit and Yami was acting like he was waking up. You sat up and looked at Yami just in time to see him wake up. "Morning," you said gently. "Morning," he said sitting up facing you. You held his hand tenderly then he gave you a light kiss. After you broke the kiss, you streatched and shook like you would as a wolf.

Yami laughs a little bit and the both of you come out of the room to see a young man about 15 with long black hair cooking breakfast and Billy comming to you. "Hey, how did you sleep," asked Billy catching your attention from the boy. "Fine, who's the boy?" "That's my son, Jacob. He's fine and won't push like Paul did." You relaxed as he continued, "He doesn't know about the wolves so don't tell him." You nod and went to the table to find two plates there already, one stacked with more food then the other one. "Go ahead and eat as much as you want. Sam's coming to get you for training," said Billy when he saw you looking at the big pile of food on your plate. You nod and sat at the table to eat your food happily. You managed to finish everything but a few pieces of bacon that was on your plate when Sam came in. "Hey, already eating, huh," he asked kind of playfully, "Are you sure you're not one?" "I'm sure," you replied trying to eat the bacon. "Well, let's get going. We have a lot to go through." You nod and grab the last two pieces as you and Yami rushed out the door.  
You end up giving your last piece of bacon to Yami since he was still a little hungry. Sam lead you to that medow from before and the whole pack was there. Paul was there making you tense. "He won't do anything, Zelda," Sam said reassuring you, "He won't do anything because you've imprinted on Yami. He won't even attempt anything, making us feel that our imprintation is in danger is against our vows as brothers." You slightly relax before Paul said smiling, "Sorry about earlier when we first met." You relax and walked up closer to them.

"Ok, this is Zelda. No one mess with her friend or you will make her feel threatened from it," explained Sam. The boys nod and he turned to you, "We've seen how you fight as a wolf, lets see how you do as a human and in a team." You nod and ask, "What's first?" "Hand to hand combat. We tend to wrestle with each other like that. Practice." "Alright." "Embry, you want to go?" The other boy nods and stepped up in front of you. You lead Yami to Sam and gave Yami a small kiss. You turned around and got ready to wrestle with him.

Embry came at you but you dodged it and tripped him causing him to fall on his back. You just smile and offer your hand to him to help him up. He takes your hand and pulls you down but you do a summersault and landed back on your feet. He gets up to see you smiling and ready for another round. He came up to you and tried to attack you again but you just blocked his attacks until there was an opening. You punched his ribs then flipped him over your sholder landing him again on his back. "That's enough," said Sam stopping the match. You looked at him then go to Yami giving him a small hug. "You're good at hand to hand combat," said Sam amazed. "You think she's good like that then just give her a staff," said Yami with a smile on his face. "Alright, now time for team fighting. Zelda, Paul, you're against me and Embry," said Sam then the three boys went in the forest. When they came out they were all wolves. "Sit by the tree, this might get a little rough and I don't want you to get in the middle of it," you said gently. He nods and gives you hug. Once he broke, he went to a near by tree and you phased once you knew he was out harm's way. Paul looks at you, your size truely showing compared to the rest of them. You were bigger then all of them, Sam being the closest to your size. _Ok, you two are a team,_ said Sam's voice in your head. _How can I hear your thoughts, _you thought confused. _Since we're a pack, we can hear each other's thoughts but only when we are like this, _explained Sam. _Ok, this is going to need some getting used to, _you thought. _Not that much time after all you got me to read your mind remember, _thought Yami smug. You hear the confusion in the other wolves thoughts so you explained, _My friend can also read my hear my thoughts. He always has been. That's why I can react when he is in danger so fast because I could sense it in his mind. _They understood and both you and Paul took a couple steps back and you said to Paul, _Ok, I'm taking Sam you take Embry alright. _He nods and you turn around and got ready.

Once the fight began you and Sam went at it but to your surprise, Embry went after you as well. Paul took Embry away from you so you could take on Sam alone. You managed to pin Sam down before you heard Yami shout in his mind, _Zelda! _You phased back and all the fighting stopped when they heard him. You looked at Yami to find the man that threw you into the theaters holding Yami with his arm around Yami's neck. You nearly jumped at him but he put Yami in the way between you and him. "I would be careful. You wouldn't want me to hurt this human would you," said the man. You lunged at him once you got to an unprotected area, like his side and he threw Yami at your lunge making you fall on your back with Yami on top of you.

Yami went to your side and the both of you sat up with you holding him protectivly. The man just laughs, "You seriously think you could stop me from doing that again?" "No I'm going to do a lot more then that. I'm going to make sure you'll regret ever hurting him," you growled. You got to your feet in a small kneal by Yami and asked Yami, "Are you alright?" He nods while rubbing his throat. Sam came up to Yami's side and you gently gave Yami to Sam so Sam could protect him. Yami leaned on Sam reluctently as you managed to go in the green clothes like the last turned to face the man to find he was still there smiling. "Oh, remember what I told you. We should be rulers of this world not these pathetic humans. And since you don't remember me again I'll tell you my name. Ganondorf. Now give me the Triforce,"said the man. "No that won't ever happen," you shouted. The man formed an energy orb and shot it at you. You quickly took your sword sending it right back at him. It hit him in the chest and sent him back. You and him started to fight but you were a lot stronger. You managed to send him through five trees before he had enough and picked you up by the throat. "You may be remembering your fighting skills but I hold all the cards. I remember all your weakness," said Ganondorf as he tightened his hold on your neck blocking more of your air way. You stuggled against him before you kicked him in the stomach causing him to let you go. You decided to take advantage of it and kneed him in the face. He staggered back and so did you in slight retreat to recover from the hold he had around your neck.

You rubbed your neck for a little bit before he lunged at you again. You dodged it and punched him in the face with your left hand. He was thrown back about 10 feet away from you. You jumped up into the air and floated there ready for another fight. Ganondorf gets up and says, "Looks like you've gotten stronger since I last saw you. You never used this much of your power the last time and you weren't as perdictible." _Zelda, watch out, he's calculating something, _Yami thought urgently. You tensed knowing he was right but before you could react, Ganondorf sent an energy orb at you with his left hand too fast for you to block it. It hit you in the chest sending you back maybe five to ten feet backward. Your head hit something hard when you landed causing you to lose your energy.

~~~~ Yami's POV ~~~~

Ganondorf sent Zelda into a boulder andr head hit hard knocking her out. Ganondorf slowly walked to her but Sam and his pack attacked Ganondorf from all sides allowing me to help Zelda. I hurried and went over to her to wake her up but I wasn't sure if she would be able to wake up because of how hard she hit her head. "Zelda, wake up. You have to wake up," I said shaking her while supportong her head, "Come on, Zelda, you have to wake up." To my surprise, she started to stir. She began to moan and turn to her side then tried to get up.

~~~~ Your POV ~~~~

The first thing you heard was Yami's voice say, "Come on, Zelda, you have to wake up." You moaned loudly feeling your head where you hit it on something then you slowly turned to your side. Everything was spinning so you shook your head as you tried to get up knowing you had to. You kept losing your balance but you kept shaking your head to try to clear the spinning. "That's it love," said Yami gently from behind you trying to help you but he didn't want to force you to get up before you were ready. You heard a low whine coming from where you were standing before you were sent into spinning was slowing and coming to a stop but not fast enough. The next thing you know, you hear Yami think_, Zelda, hurry_! The spinning didn't stop until a minute later but by then Yami was starting to lose consciousness. You got up and rammed Ganondorf in his stomach throwing him back causing him to release Yami's throat. It was already too late, Yami was unconscious against your side. All you could do was support Yami and protect him but you couldn't do much with Yami against you. "You can't defeat me, one; you don't remember how and two; you don't remember the power to," said Ganondorf confidently then fired an energy orb at you. With one hand you went to block it without the sword and somehow threw a light orb back at him destroying his orb and hitting him in the chest.

It threw him back and you look at your hand confused about what just happened. "Well, you're recovering your powers faster then the last time. I will fight you again, Princess, mark my words," said Ganondorf rubbing his chest then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. You turned to Yami and laid him down on his back supporting his head with your arm. "Yami, wake up. Please," you said softly. He didn't respond at all to your voice or your touch. You had to tilt his head to check his throat and saw alarge red hand mark on it. You lightly touch the red on his throat and he moaned but all that came out was air and barely any sound. You looked at the pack to find them trying to help Sam up as wolves. Sam was still a wolf but he got up and went in the forest. When he came out he ran straight to you holding his side.  
"Is he hurt," Sam asked. "Ganondorf had him by the throat now he's unconscious. Are you alright," you asked after the explination. "Give me a few minutes to heal and I'll be fine. Let's get him to Billy's." "Right." You pick Yami up and Sam stayed close in case Ganondorf attacked again. Once at Billy's, Sam had to open the door and say, "Billy we need your help." Billy comes in a follows you into the room where you were sleeping last night. "What happened," he asked. "We were attacked during training and the man held Yami by the throat," you explained anxious because Yami was unconscious again. The hand mark on Yami's throat wasn't as red now but you knew it might bruse. "Judging how red his throat is it might bruise so I'll get some rags and some water," explained Billy then he left the room to get what he told you.  
You gently put Yami on the bed and placed your hand on the side of his face. He still wasn't responding to your touch and you were getting anxious more as time passed. With your free hand, you ran hand through your hair showing how stressed out you were getting. "He'll be fine, he'll make it," said Sam to reassure you but it wasn't working. "This is my fault that this happened to him. He was trying to help me come to from whatever I hit. When he was grabbed, I was still unable to get up because I was still out of it," you explained. He put his hot hand on your sholder understanding how you felt.  
Billy and Jacob came in with two bowls and two rags. "I have a herbal mix that will help with his throats and we brought an extra bowl with water to help him come to," Billy explained to took the soaked rag from the herbal mix and squeezed most of the water out of it before placing it lightly on his throat. Yami moaned like the last time but he relaxed. They put both bowls on the same table right next to each other but you were able to tell which was which and everyone left including Sam. You took the rag from the regular water and repleated what you did with the herbal mix rag. You started gently touching Yami's face with the rag to help him come to. About ten minutes later Yami finally started showing signs of him waking up. Slowly he opened his eyes as you continued to touch his face lightly with the rag. He moaned again but this time no sound came out. "Hey love," you said gently placing the rag on his forehead.

_**(Author: Thanks to BTPrincessGirl for this upcoming part.) (BTPrincessGirl was a user from Quizilla who also wrote a pretty awsome Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic. She helped me with this part and still deserves the recognition for her part in this fanfic.) **_

"Zelda," he whispered but no sound came out, it was only air but you knew what he was saying. "Yeah, it's me," you replied softy. "Are you-," he said with sound but his hand flew to his throat only to find the rag. "Your throat might be brused so it might hurt to speak for a little bit. Use your thoughts for a little bit until it starts to feel better." He nods and asks in his thoughts_, Are you alright?_ "I'm fine. You were the one I'm worried about."_ How's your head_? "My head's fine. I'm worried about your neck and how bad it might bruise."_ I'll be fine. What exactly happened with Ganondorf?_ "Well after he had you by the throat and after the spinning in my head stopped, I rammed my sholder into his stomach causing him to drop you. He shot an energy orb at me but somehow I did the samething and it destroyed his. After it hit him in the chest he retreated." You formed a little light orb above your hand and you moved your hand around it without it moving an inch.

When your hand was back at the bottem of the orb you closed your hand making the little orb disappear. Yami looked confused that you had a new abbility but he also looked intreaged. "Now that I'm able to do this, I could fight him more evenly," you said looking at him lovingly. He slightly smiles at and places his hand at the base of neck knowing you were still stressed from him being unconscious. You leaned into him and gave him a kiss on the lips just glad he's awake. Sam came in and saw you and Yami kissing and said, "I see he's awake." You broke the kiss and looked at Sam slightly blushing. You turned to Yami to check how his throat was looking. Gently you lifted the rag to find that it was his normal color but it was still sore. You gently put the rag on his throat without hurting him and held his hand just feeling relaxed now.

He holds your hand tightly and rubs back of your hand with his thumb. "By the way, what did I hit my head on," you asked. Sam replied, "A boulder. You hit it pretty hard too from the hit you took in the chest. It threw you back 15 feet and who was he anyway?" "I still have no clue but he sent me through two theaters." Sam stepped back shocked about what you told him. You laid your head by Yami's hand on the bed and he lets go of your hand to start rubbing the back of your neck. Sam left to let you and Yami be alone. _Are you alright, _he thought. You lifted your head a little bit and replied, "Yeah I'm fine. Just little upset with my self."

_Why? _"It was my fault this happened to you. If I didn't hit my head, this wouldn't have happened to you. You shouldn't have tried to help me. Ganondorf is unperdictable and I don't want him to get another chance to hurt you again." You looked down sad that he got hurt trying to help you. You sat up still looking down before Yami turned to his side letting the rags fall on the ground before tilting your head to look at him and saying out loud, "Don't ever say that. I don't regret helping you when I did. I couldn't stand by and watch you get hurt." "But Yami, I wasn't able to protect you when Ganondorf picked you up by your throat. If I attacked any later, you could've been killed." He gives you a light kiss on your lips then on your forehead.

"Zelda, I won't stand by when you're in danger and if you're hurt. Believe me, I know how you feel. When you were shot with that tranquilizer, I was completely helpless, you were fighting the tranquilizer with all your strength and I couldn't do anything to help you. I wasn't going to let that happen again when I was able to help. Even though I could only help you come to, that was more then enough for me to help," said Yami confidently. "But, you could've been hurt worse then you were. I was fighting a daze and if it was a second longer, you could have been killed," you said. "Either way, you are my life and you always have been." "You're mine too but I won't chance losing you. I can't lose you, Yami. You are everything to me and thanks to you, I've met Yugi's friends. Now they're my friends too and I could be with them and with you." Yami kisses you again on your forehead before Sam came in. "You two should get some rest, you've earned it," said Sam. You nod and laid behind Yami after putting the two rags on the table. You put your arm over Yami's waist and he grabs your hand pulling you closer to him. You lightly kiss the side of his neck then you slowly fell asleep together with Yami in your protective arms.


	16. Chapter 16

You woke up the next morning, you were still on your side with Yami in front of you. He was still sleeping peacefully but his hand was still entangled with yours. You gently moved your hand, with his hand on top of yours, to his chest and gently started to rub his chest. He moaned softly then shifted toward you to give you more room to rub. You just pull him closer to you still rubbing his chest. It was calming to you to watch him sleep but you knew it had the same effect on Yami as it did on you. Sam came in, noticing you were awake and Yami was still asleep. He looks at you confused but you shake your head answering his unasked question . He looks at you confused but leaves without walking Yami up. Yugi came out still looking depressed. _Hey little one, _you thought. _Hey, is everything alright, _he replied. _Yeah, he's just resting. We had a major fight yesterday and the man that threw me into those two theater display lights held him by his throat, _you explained. You feel Yugi's mood change to extreme worry but he saw how Yami was acting in front of you.

Yami shifted his head a little bit as you continued to rub his chest. You put your nose and mouth in the back of Yami's sholder and nudged it lovingly. Yami shifted his head again and relaxed_. Well as long as he's alright_, Yugi thought relieved_. How are you doing, little one_, you thought_. Better then the last time we talked. I actually came out to check on the two of you_, thought Yugi_. Everything's fine_, you thought. He nods then leaves to give you and Yami some time to be together. You began to lightly kiss Yami on his neck and sholder but it didn't seem to bother him. He just hugged your hand to his chest before relaxing again in front of you. You let Yami sleep for another half hour before it became noon and had to wake him up.

"Yami, love, wake up," you said gently in his ear. He slowly opened his eyes then pulled you closer to him. "Morning, love," you said hugging him from behind him. "Morning," he replied half asleep. "Well it's not exactly morning anymore. I let you sleep until noon." "Thanks." "How's your throat feel?" "A lot better then yesterday." "Let me check how it looks." Yami moved to his back while while you sat up. You lightly tilted his head so you could lightly check his neck and lightly traced your fingers along the sides and front of his neck. It didn't seem to hurt him and there were no signs of discoloration on his neck. "There isn't any sign of a bruise thankfully. We were lucky this time," you said quietly. He smiles then pulls you on top of him. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too," you whispered back. You gave him a kiss then heard something cooking. You broke the kiss after hearing Yami's stomach growl. "Time to eat," you whispered lovingly causing Yami to blush slightly. You laugh in response to Yami's reaction but gave him a kiss none the less. Once you helped him up, you went to the kitchen to find it was a little cold and Jacob cooking breakfast. You felt Yami shiver slightly so you elivated your temperature to keep Yami warm. Sam came in with a jacket close to his body. "Here's your jacket," Sam said to Yami. He handed the jacket to you quickly and you put the jacket on Yami. The jacket was nice and warm already and when Sam gave you the jacket you touched Sam's hand. It wasn't cold or hot but it was the same temperature. "Are you running a fever," Sam asked you worried while you were rubbing Yami's arms through the jacket sleeves. "Not unless you are," you said just as confused. "We run at a wolf's temperature constently but the last time I touched your sholder, you were cool to me. Like a normal human's temperature is to us," Sam explained. "Because I was at the time. I could run at a wolf's temperature like I am now or I could run at a human's normal temperature," you explained, "I've been doing it mainly to keep Yami warm when he's cold." "Lucky, once a vampire's in town, the fever sets in for us," Sam said too quiet and too low for a human to hear.

Yami was close to you and since you were in a tank-top, he was getting a little heat from you. After a quick breakfast your main concern was keeping Yami warm. He wasn't as cold as before but Billy had to raise the temperature in the house since Yami was so cold. You were just fine because the cold didn't have much of an effect on you as it did on Yami. After Jacob went to school on the reservation, Sam took you back to the border to meet Carlisle. "They said something about the two of being in danger the next few days so they want you at their house," explained Sam gripping the steering wheel, "Why did he say you're in danger?" "We're being hunted by vampires and when you found us we were escaping from the two that brought us here," you explained. "The two that brought you here?" "We were kidnapped here. That's why I reacted like I did when you found us."

Sam looked at you finally understanding your explination. You and Yami got out of the truck and slowly walked to Carlisle's car. "Good to see you guys again," said Carlisle gently. "Hey Carlisle. What's going on," you asked as you and Yami hopped in back of the car. "Alice said the two that brought you here is getting close to town and they are on the hunt already. Humans are getting killed with no blood left in their body. That's how vampires make their kill when they hunt." "Does that mean their not after us anymore," you asked holding Yami around his sholders. "We're not sure. Edward is in Alaska for a few days." "We're not sure. They could be building up their strength for an attack. Human blood keeps us strong better than anything else. My family only drinks animal blood, keeps us strong but human blood makes us stronger." "If that's the case, they might be after me now to get to Yami." Yami looked at you horrofied knowing where you were going with this. "They're going," he whispered but he wasn't able to finish the sentence. You finished it for him, "They're going to try to kill me to get to you." You look at Yami and see all emotion leave his face. You just rubbed the back of Yami's sholders with the back of your nails to calm him but he was no longer worried about himself and Yugi since they were the only humans there, he was worried you were going to lose your life protecting them. You kissed Yami's head lightly before sensing Ganondorf was near by and ready to attack again. Some how you put a protection spell around the car right before he attacked.

The car wavered a little bit before Carlisle said, "Zelda, are you doing this blue diamond?" "Yeah, the man that threw me through the theaters is trying to attack again," you explain. You feel Ganondorf continue his attacks all around your shield. Yami tensed up getting ready for just about anything but what happened next no one was expecting. Your shield was starting to disappear and somehow Ganondorf hit the car and cause it to roll over at least three times. You covered Yami with your body and protected him from the flying shards of glass. The car landed back on the wheels throwing you off Yami and exposing half of the damage you had taken. You had a large shard of glass in your side and your face was cut from the smaller shards of glass. Yami had only taken a few cuts but the big pieces never hit him. "Zelda, are you alright," Yami asked once he saw the damage you took. You nod then winced. You feel Yami's hands hold your face lightly checking the cuts on your face.

"Carlisle, are you alright," asked Yami urgently. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you two alright," he replied. "I am but Zelda's not doing too good." You were feeling weaker and weaker the more time passed. Yami was supporting your head on his sholder and soon everything went black. When you come around, you feel Yami's hands on your face and on your injured side. You slowly opened your eyes to find you were laying on your back outside the car. "Zelda," said Yami with his hand on your hair. You tried to get up but your side, your back, and your ribs hurt at the same. You moaned loudly but tried to hold it back. Yami's hands flew to your face trying to calm you and to stop you from moving. "Zelda don't move. You're seriously hurt and you're in no condition to be moving," said Yami. You stopped moving then asked, "Where's Carlisle?" Yami looked behind you which caused you to roll to your less injured to find Carlisle fighting Ganondorf protecting you and Yami. "He won't be able to hold him off if he starts using magic against him," you said weakly. Yami knew what you said and agreed with you but in your current condition you were defenceless. Ganondorf got Carlisle by your throat and seemed to be planning to rip his throat out so you shot a light energy orb at Ganondorf and it hits its target. It threw Ganondorf back about 15 feet dropping Carlisle in the process. Carlisle looked at you to find you with your had risen pointing at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf got up and saw you completely defenceless and tried to attack you and Yami but was interupted by Carlisle attacking Ganondorf again. You tried to get up again to find your back and ribs were healed and it was a lot easier. You got to your hands and knees before you pulled the large glass shard out of your side only to have it heal in seconds. You got up to your feet and had Yami find a place to hide. Once he found a place perfectly hidden you tackled Ganondorf and your fight began. Ganondorf got right back up and shot an energy orb at you but you sent a bigger one back at him. You kept countering his moves until maybe ten minutes later when he grabbed by your throat. You tried to kick him but he blocked with his free hand. After five minutes, you started to lose your vision and you were getting weaker. You never stopped trying to break his grasp but Ganondorf kept blocking everything you did. Your air supply was running out and your attempt yout attempts to get free were growing more further apart from the last attempt. Slowly you passed out unable to break his grasp on your neck.

~~~~ Yami's POV ~~~~

I sat and watched helplessly as Zelda was fighting the man that knocked me out yesterday. He held her by the neck for five minutes then she stopped struggling completely. She went limp and she was no longer holding the man's wrist. Carlisle tackled him again allowing me a chance to get to Zelda as she fell to the ground. When I got to her, I supported her head and neck as Carlisle was fighting. His family besides Edward joined in on attacking Ganondorf. Alice was by my side in case he tried something. The expression on Ganondorf's face told me he's never fought a vampire or a coven of vampires this size. She was unconscious in my arms making me nervous about everything. Alice lightly checked Zelda's throat saying, "Carlisle, come here." Carlisle came over and checked her pulse. "She's still alive and that man didn't crush her windpipe. We need to get her back to the house," he explained to me. I picked up Zelda bridal style and carried her to the car.

Once we got her back to the house, I carried her in and put her on the bed that we sleep on. Carlisle came in with a flashlight and shined it into her eyes. "Her pupil responces are a little delayed but everything else looks good. She will make a full recovery in a few days," Carlisle explained as he put her under the blanket up to her sholders. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around but it seemed she couldn't control her head. "What's wrong with her," I asked confused about not hearing her thoughts, not sensing her mind, and why it seemed she couldn't control her head. "She's disoriented. She'll be fine in a few minutes and back to normal," Carlisle explained. "But why is she acting like she can't control her head?" "She's acting like she's been under anesthetic, it's normal for cats and dogs to act like that when recovering from it because it causes disoriention." Zelda closed her eyes going limp again. "She seems to have fallen unconscious again," said Carlisle looking at her throat. "Again? I didn't sense her mind at all," I told him. "Well, she'll be fine, some humans been known to do that. I'm going to go to my office to get oxygen for her, I'll be back in a little bit."

He leaves the room leaving me alone with Zelda. She was breathing slowly and heavily and her throat had a large red hand mark on it. Edward once called me her mate but at the time I didn't know what he ment. I think I do now. Sam explained what imprinting ment for her and I had a perfect example today. I feel a cold hand on my sholder and when I turned, Alice was there. "How are you holding up," she asked softly. "Ok I guess," I said depressed. "That's the man that threw her into those theater display lights wasn't it?" "Yeah, he attacked yesterday and knocked me out after throwing her into a rock." "She'll be fine and she'll up and about in a few hours." I sighed gently and took one of Zelda's arms out from under the blankets. I hold her hand gently with both of mine close to my face to hopefully keep her calm if she wakes up. About maybe a half hour later, Carlisle came back with oxygen tanks and a mask. He conected the tanks to the mask and puts it over Zelda's nose and mouth. I started rubbing her hand to keep her calm then in response she squeezed my hand.

She started to try to move her head away from it trying to get it off her face. Carlisle was confused by her reaction but I understood why completely. "Zelda, there is nothing wrong. It's alright," I whispered in her ear. She calmed down but kept a firm grip on my had. "Why did she act that way," asked Carlisle. "She was kidnapped before and that's how they knocked her out. She don't like anything covering her mouth and nose and she will fight against it automaticly on instinct," I explained. I gently stroked her hair lightly only to hear her moan softly as response. "She must be closer to coming to," said Carlisle on how Zelda's finally reacting to be touched, "Her injuries have all healed. It's a good thing she protected you when the car rolled over, you would've been worse off then she was." "Maybe so but I don't want her to get hurt," I whispered softly. I just kept rubbing her hand as I waited for her to come around.

~~~~ Your POV ~~~~

When you woke up, you felt something around your nose and mouth. You tried to remove it before someone said, "Oh, no you don't." You opened your eyes to find it was Yami who stopped your hand from removing whatever was around your nose and mouth. "It's an oxygen mask, it's perfectly fine," he explained. He began stroking your hair gently and lovingly to keep you calm. You looked around to find were at Edward's house in the room you slept in when you first got there. You looked at Yami to find he had a small smile on his face. "How do you feel," he asked gently. You answered in your thoughts, _Fine, a little tired. _"How's your throat?" _A little sore but it's manageable._ "Ok, glad to see your eyes are finally open." _How long have I been unconscious?_ "Little over two hours." _Who brought me here and what happened with Ganondorf? _"Carlisle fought him and the rest of Carlisle's family jumped in causing him to retreat. It seemed he never went up against vampires before yet alone a coven of this size." You just put one of your hands on Yami's face and rubbed it with your thumb. He gave you a light kiss on your forehead. You heard Carlisle walk in to check how you were doing. "Hey, Zelda, how are you feeling," asked Carlisle once he got to the other side of the bed. He removed the mask so you could answer. "I've been better," you whispered. "How's your throat?" "A little sore." He tilted your head up to check how your throat looked.  
"No signs of bruising. Do you remember coming to a while ago," Carlisle. "No, what do you mean I came to earlier," you asked confused. Yami explained, "When we got you here, Carlisle was checking your throat when you opened your eyes. You looked around but it seemed you couldn't control your head. He said you were disoriented and you passed out again." You were slightly confused but decided it was nothing. You began to sit up and managed to get up into a sitting position on your own. Yami decided to sit behind you so you would have some to sit up against. You turned your head enough to kiss him on the lips. He responded by kissing you back and hugging you. You broke the kiss and pressed your head against his sholder and leaning it up against his neck. He began to rub your arms and you leaned your head the other way causing him to begin kiss your neck. "Edward was right, he is your mate," said Carlisle to you. "He's more than that," you whispered. When he stopped kissing your neck, he began to rub your neck and lightly tracing your jaw line.

"The two of you should get some rest especially you, Zelda," said Carlisle. You nod and Yami got up to let you lay down and he gets under the blankets to your side. You turned to your side facing him and snuggled into him. With his arms completely around you, you fell asleep quickly with him lightly stoking your hair. When you woke up, you were still snuggled into Yami with his arms still around you. He was already awake just waiting for you to wake up. "Hey love, " he said gently and he gave you a light kiss on your hair. You snuggled in closer to him making him laugh. "Have a good night sleep," he asked gently. You lift your head to look at him only to be met with a light kiss. "Yeah. I always do when you're near by," you said without your lips leaving his. He gives you another kiss before pulling away. "How's your throat," he asked softly. "Fine, not sore anymore," you replied. He tilts your head up to check your throat and lightly traces it with his fingers causing you to shiver slightly. "You alright," he asked noticing you shivered. "Yeah, you traced my throat too lightly it tickled." "Oh, sorry." "Not your fault, you didn't want to hurt me while you looked at my throat." You snuggled in closer again and he began rubbing your back. You heard someone come in to the room but you couldn't care who it was. "How is she feeling," asked Carlisle. Yami replied, "Better, she's comfortable. Her throat isn't hurting at all and she is fully relaxed." "Well that's good she's feeling better." You looked at Carlisle and smile at him. You heard something out side causing you and Carlisle to freeze completely. "What's wrong," asked Yami. You closed your eyes to hear a soft conversation in the forest.

"We'll get them. The woman isn't strong enough to fight us to defend the little boy of her's. We'll get them either way, that little vampire don't have the experence or any ability to stop us," said one. "But the boy smells so good, these other humans don't smell as good as him," said the other. "He's not worth hunting anyway, just leave the boy alone," said a third. All three left going away from the house. You opened your eyes to find Yami was sitting up with you gripping the blankets tightly. You were also sitting up but Yami knew you didn't like what you heard. Yami had your face in his hands trying to calm desprately to calm you down. "What did you hear," he asked, "Please tell me." "They are not going to give up the hunt at all and they still think I'm a vampire," you replied still gripping the blankets tight. You look at Carlisle and say, "We have to end this. We can't let them get Yami or two lives will be destroyed." "We'll make sure the two of you are safe at all costs," he replied.  
Yami places his hand on yours directing your attention to him. "It's alright calm down," Yami said gently. Slowly you loosened your grip on the blankets and once the blankets were free, he held both of your hands tenderly. "I promise you, I won't let them hurt you," you said in a growl. He pulls you into a hug to try to calm you down. You rested your head on his sholder then began to relax in his arms. "Everything'll be ok. We'll make it through this," he said tenderly. "This is far worse then what Pegasus did," you whispered.

"I know, we'll get through this." He released the hug and tilted your head up to look at him. "Pegasus may have been bad in his own way, but we still pulled through. We beat him at his own game and we could do the same here. Though the game is different here and I can't do much to help, I will try to help as much as I could." "But this isn't a game. We could die here, we're fighting for survival here and you're not a part of the supernatural as the rest of us." "I know that, but treat it like a game. Everything has a way out of something, everything has a weakness, we just have to find it." "Yeah, but that depends on how fast we could find it before it's too late."

He gently strokes your hair on the top of your head saying, "You've always had a tendency to find the weakness of something. You're a skilled fighter with pretty much anything you could get your hands on. Not many people could do that." He moves his hand to your face rubbing it with your thumb. You took a deep breath then Carlisle said, "We bought some food for the two of you. It's ready whenever you want to eat." You look at Yami and he nods telling you he was getting hungry. Carlisle went down to let the both of you get ready. Once you were ready, you heard two new voices downstairs. "Carlisle, who's here? I hear," you said when you got downstairs but you stopped when you saw Jenny and her father. You about to say humans but you didn't get a chance. "Hey, Zelda, how are you feeling," asked Jenny. "Fine, when did you get here," you asked still confused. "A few minutes ago. You didn't call so I wanted to know how you were doing." "Sorry, I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"How's your back?" "A lot better since the last time I saw you." Your left hand began to burn signaling who was coming. "He's getting closer," you said tensing up. Everyone understood who you meant before Ganondorf appeared in the middle of the room. "More humans, Zelda? Remember what I said," he asked getting ready for a fight. "Yeah, but you remember what I told you. That will never happen," you growled.  
You put Yami behind you getting ready for a magic fight as well as a physical fight. Ganondorf lunged at you but you shot a light orb throwing him back. "Carlisle get the humans out of here," you said. Ganondorf jumped out of an open window with you following. You began floating in the air ready to fight. Ganondorf shot another energy orb at you but you quickly changed into those green clothes then countered sending it right back. Small snowflakes started to fall and the true fight began. After ten minutes, you threw Ganondorf through three trees with several cuts from your sword. You had no damage from him anywhere so you just stood there floating in front of the vampires and humans. He just laughed then disappeared in a small puff of smoke but you sensed he was still on the attack. He reappeared behind you in the middle of a lunge. You turned around and caught him by the throat. You slammed him into the ground causing a lot of smoke to go up around. When the smoke cleared, you stood up looking down on him with your sword pointed at his throat. Ganondorf had his eyes closed in a wince and when he opened his eyes, he noticed the sword. He began to laugh weakly saying, "You were always full of surprises. Maybe you don't like me because you know we have more alike then you care to admit."

"We don't have anything alike. You want to rule the world when I would live in secrecy, blending in with them. It isn't your world to rule, it's theirs," you shouted at him. "Yeah but we are the strongest and we don't need to be living among them like peasants!" "Believe what you wish. If you hurt them again, I'll make sure you'll live to regret it." He laughs then disappears saying, "Remember this Princess, I will always find you." Breathing hard you changed into the clothes you were in before and looked to Yami. He looked impressed about something but he had his arms crossed tightly acrossed his chest. You quickly ran over to him and put him in a hug elevating your temperature to keep him warm. "Are you ok," asked Jenny. You nod hugging Yami tightly and he was resting his head on your sholder shivering. "Lets get you inside and get you warmed up," you whispered. He nodded without argument. Once inside, you covered Yami with a small blanket and he got closer to you to get some of the heat you were putting off. "Why were you calling us humans earlier," asked Jenny. "It's hard to explain," you said quietly. "I think we have time for the explanation." "It'd be better if you didn't know. " "We deserve to know," she shouted grabbing your left wrist which was free. She had a horrified look on her face once she felt the temperature of your skin. "Zelda you're burning up," she said worried and scared. "Not really," you replied softly. "What do you mean 'Not really'? You're running a fever." "It's one of my abilities. I could run at a wolf's temperature and a human's temperature." "How?" "That's a long story that you guys don't really need to hear."

She looks at you confused then you just say, "I'm not exactly human. That's as much as I could tell you right now. I don't want to tell anyone unless I have no choice." She lets your arm go and you hold Yami's hand asking, "Are you warm enough?" "Yeah, I'm warm enough." You wrapped him up completely with the blanket and just held him close to you with your arm over his sholders. "Is he alright," asked Jenny worried of how cold he was. "Yeah he's fine, he's just not used to this kind of cold," you replied then began to kiss his hair. "Carlisle, can you raise the temperature of the house," you asked gently. He nods and leaves. You thought you heard something outside the house but it stopped immediately after you heard it.

Jenny bumped you by mistake touching your skin with hers. "Jenny let me see your hand," you said taking your arm off Yami's sholders. She puts her hand in yours and it wasn'tcool to you anymore like a human's, she was the same temperature you were. "Jenny, you're running a fever," you said worry showing in your voice. "I feel fine," she said before she fell to the ground clutching herself. "Jenny," you said holding her up. She was shaking all over and her scent was changing from floral to the pine scent of the wolves. "Yami get back," you said urgently. He got away with no argument. Alice took Jenny's father out of the room and Jenny's shaking was getting worse. She began to phase throwing you head first into a wall. You hit your head hard but you began to sit up only to find a large black and grey wolf in the middle of scraps of shredded clothes where is Jenny was.

You quickly got up and went beside her and realize it really was Jenny. She was unconscious but you tried to wake her up. "Jenny, can you hear me," you asked gently while shaking her. There was no response from her at all. "Alice get her some new clothes and call Sam. Tell him what's going on," you said trying to figure out how to get her to a bed. Alice nods then leaves. You phased and gently used your teeth to pick her up by the scruff of her neck. You tossed her up and quickly got under her to catch her acrossed your sholders. You bounced her up again only to turn her direction to have Jenny's body laying along your body with her head laying beside yours.

You brought her up into a room, got on the bed, and slid her off after getting the blankets off the bed. You covered her with the blankets up to her neck and made no part of her was uncovered. "Is she alright," asked Yami without the blanket he had earlier. You phased once you got off the bed then you sat in a chair near the bed." Yeah, she'll be fine. She's going to need an explanation when she wakes up from another wolf," you replied. He nods then leaves so you could wait for her to wake up on your own.


	17. Chapter 17

_** (Quick author's note: Hey, guys. Patem here. I want to thank you guys for bearing with me in getting the chapters up and I want to thank BraviaryGirl7 for all the wonderful reviews and the dub of Zeldatem shipping. Please Rate and Review my story. There will be more to come. Enough of me let's get back to the story!) **_

Jenny woke up as a human completely nude under the blankets. She looked around and moaned. "Hey, how are you feeling," you asked gently. "Sore all over with a major headach," she said weakly, "What happened?" "Well first, what do you remember?" "I remember you saying that I had a fever then a massive pain in my chest and that's it." "Well, that mostly covers that part. Remember how I told you about why I couldn't tell you why I called you humans?" "Yeah, why?" "The situation has changed now. I have to tell you everything for now you could do something similar to what I could do." "What do you mean?" "Jenny, the reason you past out was because you phased for the first time." "I what?" "You transformed into a large wolf." "But how would that affect my clothes? What happened to them?" "You shredded them." "How?" "When you phased." You heard Sam down stairs arguing with one of the Cullens about something. "Please, how do you know about this," asked Jenny taking her arm out from under the blanket grabbing your hand. "I could phase as well but I'm different then you are with that," you explained, "If you're curious about anything let me know, alright?" "Alright."

"Go down stairs when you are ready. There are some new clothes for you at the end of the bed. I want you to meet someone that could explain this a lot better then I could." She nods and you get up to leave the room closing the door behind you. When you got down stairs Sam was arguing with Emmett about the truce. "Break it up, you two. Put this aside for now, we have to let the wolves explain everything to Jenny," you said breaking up the argument.

Emmett went and sat on the couch muttering, "They're stinking up our house." Sam ignored the comment and asked you, "Is she awake?" "Yeah, she just came around a few minutes ago. I explained as much as I could but let you explain the other parts seeing she's your species of werewolf," you replied. He nods and Yami came up to you putting his hand on your waist in a half hug. He began to kiss your neck and jaw in a greeting. "Hey, love," he said putting you in a full hug. You wrapped your arms around his neck saying, "Hey, miss me?" He nods then lightly kisses you on your lips. "How's she feeling," asked Yami. "Sore, but that should go away," you replied the you heard her slowly make her way down.

The clothes that Alice got her was a perfect fit on her and she was using the wall for support. You broke the hug and went to Jenny's side to help her. "Hey, the clothes fit you perfectly. How do you feel," you asked. "Little better now that I'm moving. How long was I unconscious," she asked. "Almost three hours. You phased back an hour ago. I had to phase to bring you to the room an make sure you were under the blanket." "Thanks."

"Jenny, this is Sam, he's the one I told you about. He could explain it for his tribe better then I could." She looked at Sam as you helped her to sit in the arm chair. "Zelda, are you sure that she isn't like you," asked Sam. "Yeah, if you thought I didn't notice you were in new clothes after you broke me and Paul up, then you're crazy. She did the samething you did when you phased," you explained. You helped Jenny to sit on the chair then let Sam get closer to her catching her scent. "You're right, her scent matches us almost exactly," said Sam astonished. You touched her had and it was the same temperature you were which was a wolf's temperature still. "Looks like the fever set in," you said releasing her hand. "What do you mean the fever set in," asked Jenny. "You're new temperature. You won't be running at a human temperature. You're running at 108F now and as is most of us right now." "Most of us? Who isn't at a high temperature here?" "Other then the Cullens and the wolves is my friend Yugi but he's human." You got up and put your hands on his chest while he wraps his arms around your waists. You just rest your head on his shoulder with him rubbing your back causing you to purr softly. Jenny looks at you confused about the noise comming from you. You finally lower your temperature and began to relax in Yami's arms.

"That's one of the ways she's different from us," said Sam gently, "We're part of the neighboring reservation on La Push. Our tribe has a hidden abbility that we have kept kidden to those who don't have it. We call ourselves werewolves because of what we do. The gene is passed down from generation to generation and we produce no venom. You have this abbility so we consider you a part of our pack." She looks at you for support and you nod. "Can you show her the idea of what we look like," asked Sam. You nod and Yami gave you some space, when he was a safe distance away, you phased then laid down to have Yami start scratching behind your ears. "Is that how big I'm going to be," asked Jenny softly. "No, that's just her size. You're going to be smaller. She's a different species then we are mainly because she purrs and her clothes are unharmed when she phases."

You turned your head and began to lick Yami's face causing him to laugh. He tries to turn his face away but you moved to continue licking his face. He began to push your snout away causing you to growl playfully then start licking his neck. You stopped to find Yami's face looked like he splashed water on it. You started to laugh as he was trying to wipe his face to dry it but your laugh came out sounding similar to a cough. "This isn't funny," he said slightly annoyed but he had a big smile on his face as he tried to dry it. You nod your head telling you thought this was funny. You phased back with a big smile on your face. "Sorry, love, but this is funny," you said laughing. Jasper threw Yami a towel and he dried himself the best he could. When he looks at you, he just rolls his eyes and looks away. You got up and began to kiss his cheek as if to say sorry. He tries to ignore you but he fails by giving you a light kiss on the lips telling you that you were forgiven.

He hugs you tightly and you were kissing his neck lightly completely calm from your little fun. Yami knew knew you meant no harm by licking his face playfully before but he also knew that you knew he had fun with you. "Having fun, you two, " asked Sam with a big smile. You feel your face get hot so you hid your face in Yami's shoulder slightly laughing about how Sam said that. "Loads," Yami replied with sarcasm in his voice, "We're not the only ones that have imprinted on someone." "Yeah, but I don't start licking her face in a small wrestling match." "At least I didn't tackle him," you replied taking your face out of Yami's shoulder and just rested it there. Sam laughed at your little comment and started to explaining everything to Jenny. You got an idea and asked, "Alice, do you have a computer I could use?"

She looks at you and replies confused, "Yes, why?" "I just got an idea on how to contact my friends and family." She nods and leaves only to come back with a small laptop. You went on the internet then asked Yugi, _Yugi, does Tea have an e-mail and a webcam? _He came out and replied, _Yes, she has both. What are you planning? _You just smile then reply, _I'm going to get ahold of our friends and check in. _He looks at you and you could tell his mood was changing, he was finally starting to relax. _Yugi, you're going to have to tell me what site she's on or this will be an all nighter for me, _you replied when he was completely relax. He tells you and you type it in and found her. _Let's hope this is her, _you thought when you saw she was online. You managed to work the webcam and hoped she would go on her webcam. After a few minutes, she came on the web cam surprising you and Yami. "Zelda? Yugi? Is that you," she asked like she couldn't believe that you were talking to her on the webcam. "Yeah, it's us," you replied gently. Yami was sitting by your side glad to finally make contact with one of your friends. "Thank goodness, you're alive. Are you guys ok," she asked quickly. "Yeah, we're just fine for the most part," you replied softly. "Where are you?" "Forks, Washington. We've been here for a couple days now." "Forks? How did you get to Forks?" "We're still not sure. We woke up here. We were bound by the wrists and bound together by the ribs. As soon as we could, we got away."

"Well, are you hurt, either of you?" "I healed already and Yugi's fine for the most part." "Good, we should tell the others you're alright." You nod and she leaves the screen to do something. "I'm glad we got ahold of her when we did. I'm glad she was on when we were," you said to Yami. He nods and the two of you wait for her to come back. After a few minutes, she came back and picked up the computer, apperently it was her laptop. "Tea, where are you going," you asked. "I'm going to meet the guys at the Game Shop so they could talk to you guys too," she replied. Once Tea got to the Game Shop, she called Grandpa to the living room once she set the laptop on a table. He looks at the computer screen and you said happily, "Hey, Grandpa." "Zelda? Are you alright? Is Yugi with you," he asked anxiously. "I'm fine and Yugi is here with me." You look at Yami and the both of you nod. He let Yugi take over so he could talk to his grandfather. "Hey, Grandpa," he said happily. Yami was leaning against you like he needed the support. _Yami, are you alright, _you thought worried. _Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, _he thought exhausted. _Are you sure,_ you replied. Yami nods and you heard Grandpa say, "Zelda, do you know where you are at?" "Yeah, we are in Forks, Washington. We've been staying with the family that found me with Yugi unconscious on my back in the middle an escape," you replied, "I should say the Spirit because the Yugi was in the Puzzle the whole time." "Well, is the Spirit ok?" "Yeah, he's fine." "Ok, when do you guys think you could come home?" "Not for a while. Yugi and I are under protection and until this is taken care of, we can't go back." "Why are you under protection?" You left the room and asked Alice, "Could I tell my friends and family what happened with the vampires?" "We can't be discovered, you know that." "I know but they have the right to know. I will make sure they tell no one else about this." "Fine. I will tell Carlisle about this but our existance must be kept a secret." "Ok."

You go back to the room Yugi was in and sat down in front of the laptop. "Zelda, why are you two under protection," Grandpa asked sternly. "We're being hunted by vampires," you said calmly. They looked at you with complete shock on their faces and they were speachless. You continued, "I want to wait until everyone gets there so I only have to explain it once and hopefully they won't be terrified about the situation." "But how do you know they were vampires," asked Grandpa. "Trust me, fighting them is no easy task. They managed to knock me out by hitting me in the head which isn't easy for a human to do. Plus to me humans smell like a flower. These two had a strong musk scent."

A few minutes later Joey and Tristan came in saying, "Ok Tea, what was the good news?" They must have not noticed you were on the computer so you said, "Hey, guys." They looked at the laptop then they got happy to see you. "Are you guys alright," asked Joey. "Yeah, we're perfectly fine for the most part," you replied. "Where are you?" "Forks, Washingtion." "Whoa, you're that far away?" "Yep, we've been here for a few days for now but we're handling it well. Not a big fan of the weather though." "Well, you weren't used to it over here to begin with. When will you get home?" "Not for a while. That's what we wanted to explain to everyone. We're under protection." "Why?" "We are being hunted by vampires, that's why we never came back. When I woke up, me and the Spirit were in a forest bound by our wrists and bound together around our ribs. The Spirit was still unconscious so I snapped the ropes that were binding us together and excaped with him on my back still unconscious. The family found us here and gave us some shelter."

Yami took over and said, "Yeah ever since then when we told them, we've been protected by them." Joey looked confused and you noticed the room was empty except for Alice. She knew what you were wanting to tell them and she nods giving you permission to tell them about her and her family. You turned back to the computer and said, "The family is, umm... vampires as well." You heard everyone gasp from hearing the news about the family you were staying with. "What? How could you bring him into a house full of vampires? Are you crazy," shouted Tristan. "You should have thought things through before you did that," shouted Joey. Both boys sounded stern when they were yelling at you and you were looking down not even arguing your case. They had perfect right to be mad at you. You just accepted their reaction with open arms. "She did think it through," Yami said defending you trying to explain, "She was thinking abut me when it all happened. According to her and Yugi, I wasn't in good shape when the family found Zelda and me." "But she should've thought about the fact they were vampires before she went with them," said Joey. "I'm afraid I have to agree with oey on this one, Zelda. That was reckless of you," said Grandpa. You finally started to cry then said, "He wasn't doing good at all on my back!" They were shocked about your reaction to their expaination.

You continued, "I thought about everything before I made the decision to bring him here. The Spirit wasn't responding to anything and he needed the medical help. I learned from them that they only hunt animals, not humans. He was unconscious until the day after we disappeared." They were shocked about your explaination but you just looked down crying. Yami just put his arm over your shoulders to try to stop you from crying. "I understand your frustration with me but please you to understand my point of view about this," you pleaded through your tears.

"We understand, Zelda, now. You just surprised us by telling us this," said Grandpa, "You're really responsible for your true age." You smile slightly and leaned into Yami with your crying slowly stops. You closed your eyes resting your head on Yami's shoulder. "Is she alright, she looks tired," you heard Joey ask. "I am tired. I was in a fight a few hours ago," you explained, "That reminds me, can I talk to Tea alone?" Reluctently they nod and leave while you opened your eyes and lifted your head off Yami's shoulder. "Is it about that mark," she asked softly. You nod and replied, "Apperently, it's called the Triforce and it has some sort of magic in it." "How did you find out what it was called?" "Because I found someone else who has it." You looked down and sighed before continuing, "But he wants it and is willing to kill me for it." "He wants to kill you?" "Yes, and he's tried already. He sent me through two theaters' display lights. " "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I healed already and I'm worried about him finding me when I'm with you guys. He could put you guys in grave danger." "Does the family know about him?" Alice replied for you after getting in view of the computer, "We know. We fought him after he knocked her out and chased him off for the most part." "Tea, this is Alice Cullen. Her and her family or coven has been giving us shelter and protection," you replied softly slightly annoyed. "Did you just say Cullen," said Tea shocked. "Yeah, why?"

"Remember that book I told you about?" "Yes, again why?" "There was a name similar to the name Cullen in that book. I believe the first names of the characters were; Alice, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett. I believe the character named Alice had the power of premonition or being able to see the future." Alice looked at you annoyed about how Tea knew about her talent. You looked at her and said, "Don't look at me I didn't tell her." Alice disregarded Tea's knowing her abbility and said, "Well, Jenny went to the reservation with Sam for Billy to explain everything to her. Jasper wants to start your training soon before you attack another vampire." You nod with a small smile then turned back to Tea. "I'll give you guys another call on the web cam again tomorrow near noon to check in. We have to be with the Cullens in case something happens. Make sure no one else tells anyone about this family being vampires," you said softly. "Ok," she replied before Jasper came in and said, "Zelda, I sense you're tired so get some rest then we'll train." You nod and both you and Tea ended the web chat.

Alice let you keep the computer near you in case you needed to use it again and you went to the bed room with Yami. Once you laid down, Yami said, "Jasper's right. Get some sleep, you've earned it with the fights you had lately. Not to mention the last fight seemed to take a toll on your body because you were fighting with magic a lot more then you were used to." You nod and after he laid behind you then started to hum your lullaby. Slowly but surely you fell asleep with his arms around you.

When you woke up, you feel Yami behind you lightly rubbing your shoulder. Both you and him were on your side close together. "Feeling any better," he asked in your ear then began to kiss the side of your neck. You stretched your neck out and he began to kiss more of your neck. "A little," you replied softly. He stopped kissing your neck and you turned your head to only be met with a light kiss. When you broke the kiss you turned completely around to face him and snuggled closer to him. He just hugs you tightly rubbing your back. You realized the both of you were under blankets. "Who put us under the blankets," you ask. "I did. You weren't cold and neither but I figured you would be more comfortable with blankets over you," replied Yami. He kissed you on the hair and you began to purr softly.

After a few minutes, you stopped purring you asked, "Are you feeling any better?" "Yeah, I'm feeling better. I don't know what happened but it seems to have passed now," he replied gently. You heard something by the door of the room causing you to freeze, then turn and get into a defensive crouch in front of Yami. Your canines were in full view and you were growling loudly. You couldn't see who was in the doorway so you lunged. "Zelda, no," shouted Yami as you lunged. You tackled who ever was in the doorway and was about to pick them up by the throat before you realized who it was. "Easy, Zelda. It's me," said Edward softly. You straightened up a little bit then backed away to a near by wall letting him sit up. Yami came in and saw Edward on his back with you sitting against the wall. "Are you ok," asked Yami as your canines were starting to disappear. "She's fine. It was my fault for startling her. She thought I was a threat," said Edward. "Are you alright, Edward," asked Yami. "Yeah, I didn't expect her to tackle me." Yami just held your head against his shoulder rubbing your face and you said, "I'm so sorry, Edward." "Don't worry about it, it was my fault for staying in the shadows when you went on the defensive," he said softly. You began to relax against Yami. The canines were gone now and you were completely relaxed against Yami purring slightly. Carlisle came up and saw how you were against Yami. "Is everything alright," he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I startled her by staying in the shadows and she tackled me," said Edward. You were curled up by Yami fully relaxed. "Oh, is she alright," Carlisle asked. "She'll be fine. She might need to fall back to sleep to get off the defensive," Edward added. "He's prabably right," you said softly. "Alright, get some rest again, Zelda," said Carlisle. You nod and Yami helps you to the bed. You laid down under the blankets with him right behind you. He had one arm under your head and neck and the other over your waist pulling you close to him. You slowly fell asleep in his arms and he fell asleep with you.

When you woke up the next morning, you were laying on your side exactly like you were when you fell asleep. Yami was still asleep behind you so you decided to stay there to let Yami sleep. After a few minutes, he started to moan and tighten his grip around your waist then loosen his grip. He kept doing that over and over again and it was getting you worried. You sat up and completely faced him. You placed your hands on his face to try to calm him but he didn't seem to realize you were starting to calm him. "Yami, it's alright. Calm down, please," you said gently. His breathing sped up so you decided to use the Millennium Puzzle to enter his mind and find out why he wasn't calming down.

He was having a nightmare of when you first battled Gannondorf. It was going slower then normal especially when you were sent through the first set of display lights. You were watching through his eyes and it seemed he fell to his knees. Then you were watching from above and he was on his knees wincing. Then Edward came up to him and helped him leave the area. The next images were of Ganondorf throwing you into the bolder and him holding you off the ground by the throat. You watch as the images of you stuggling against his grasp began to become weaker. You exited out of his mind and began to wake him. "Yami, wake up. Yami wake up," you said gently and you were shaking him. After a few minutes, he finally woke up jumping forward a little bit gripping the sheets in front of him. "It's alright, Yami," you said gently, rubbing the side of his face. He was breathing hard but it slowed down once he figured it was a dream. You gently put your hand on top of one of his causing him to loosen his grip on the sheets. Once he let go, you picked up his hand and just held it gently as you rubbed his face. "It's alright, it's ok," you whispered gently. He laid his head back down and relaxed. "You alright," you asked gently. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied rubbing the side of his face. "Are you sure? I know what you saw. I used Puzzle to see what was happening. You were reliving when I got hurt by Ganondorf." "How?" "Its a long story but I was getting worried." "I wasn't expecting to be thinking about it this much." "Well, it was bound to have left a mark on you. I'm not blaming you for still thinking about it." He slowly sat up looking down on the bed so you tried your best to cheer him up. "I guess I'm out of my comfort zone here. No matter what I do I can't seem to help you stay out of danger or protect you when you are in danger," he said sadly. "It's not your fault. Here, you're in more danger then I am. Right now you are my only concern," you replied softly tilting his head to have him look you in the eyes.

You let go of his hand and got a strand of hair out of his face then kissed his forehead then again on his lips. He just puts his head against your shoulder and you start rubbing the side of his face to calm him. "It'll be ok, love, cheer up," you said worried and placing both your hands on the sides of his stomach, "Please." He just folds his hands underneath his head to try to relax from the nightmare. "Come on, smile or I will do it," you said playfully. He doesn't respond so you start tickling his ribs.

He He starts lauhging and tries to move your hands away but he was unable to. You stop just putting your hands on his ribs, just looking at him lovingly. He still had the smile on his face so you asked, "Cheer up, please." "Ok, I'll try," he replied softly. You lean into him and gave him another light kiss on the lips. He responds by pulling you on top of him and kissing you back. When you broke the kiss, you rubbed the side of your face against the side of his then relaxed your head on the side of his head. He just huggs you close then flips you on the bed with him being on top. You just reached up with one hand putting it on his face gently rubbing it with your thumb. "Everything'll be alright soon, ok. Everything will return to normal for us once this madness ends and you're not in harms way," you whispered gently. He nods and gives you another kiss causing you to pull him closer to you. When he broke the kiss, he rolled to your side allowing you to rest your head on his shoulder with your hand in the middle of his chest. You remembered the first images of Yami's nightmare, of him feeling your pain from being sent through the theater display lights so you asked, "Yami, when I was sent through the first set of display lights, why did you wince?" "I was in your mind when You were sent into the first set so I felt it. I was only in your mind for the first one and that's the only one I felt before Edward found me and took me to safety." You pressed your head into his shoulder causing Yami to hug you close. You heard someone at the door and when you looked, Edward was there leaning in the doorway quietly waiting for the two of you.

"Is everything alright? Jasper sensed a mood change up here," said Edward softly. "Yeah, everything's fine," you said gently while rubbing Yami's stomach. "He had a nightmare didn't he." "Yeah, involving me. I took care of it already." "Alright. When you're ready, Jasper will start the training and when you're free, I need to talk to you about something important." "Well, I'm free now. What's up?" Both you and Yami sat up together and you hear Yami chuckle softly before saying, "I keep forgetting that I'm not the only one that could read people's minds in this house anymore." You smile then ask with Yami's arms around you, "What did you need to talk about?" "You know how Yami's your mate, right?" "Yeah, what about it?" "Well, I saw a girl before I left that smelled overwhelming to me. I don't want to hurt her but somehow it seems that I'm attracted to her." "You found your mate, but what do you want me to do?" "If I decide to be with her or if I can't stay away from her, how do I not hurt her?" "I'm not following, Edward." "You have a human for a mate, how can you move without hurting him?" "I'm not sure. I think it's just instinct with him and all my friends. You have a better concept of your strength then I do of mine." He looks down and sighs. "What does your heart tell you," you asked softly catching him by surprise. "What do you mean," he asked. "What does your heart tell you?" "Protect her." "Then for now, follow your heart and see where that takes you." "But what about you and Yami? How can you be that close to him and still be gentle with him?" "I told you, it's instinct for me. He's been in my life for as long as I could remember, which was for about three moths since the pendant was solved. I don't know how to live without him." Yami just rested his chin on your shoulder causing you to purr slightly.

He looked to be thinking abut what you told him then smiles slightly. "Thank you. You don't know how much you helped. I've never felt this in my 108 years," he said softly. "You're 108 years old," you asked shoked. Edwards smile grew as he nodded. You began to laugh softly causing Edward to do the same thing. You and Yami get up as Jasper walked through the door. "Are you ready to train, we know about you tackling my brother last night and we better start training you in case you meet other vampires when you return home," said Jasper though it sounded like he was using effort on something. "Are you alright, Jasper," you asked softly and you were tensing up just in case. "We consider ourselves vegetarians since we don't hunt humans and Jasper is our newest vegetarian so it's a little bit difficult for him to be near a human. He's starting to get used to your mate's scent." You tensed immediatly then said, "You should have mentioned that sooner, Edward." You were fighting the urge to attack Jasper now but you figured he would get the upper hand since you didn't know much about fighting vampires.

"I should have but you didn't need to worry about it because he won't hurt him. He's just getting used to his scent and as long as there's no open blood, there's nothing to worry about." You relax a little bit but not a whole lot because of Jasper. "I won't do anything. I'll have Carlise be your training partner, ok," said Jasper since he was sensing your frustration with the information you just heard. You were thinking about doing the whole training as a wolf then you heard Edward say, "We need to train you in both forms in case anything happens, you'll know how to take care of it." You sigh and smiled slightly. You feel Yami hug you in support of this training knowing it might be useful later when this situation is over. You nudged Yami's head with your nose and mouth lovingly.

He laughed softly in response and tightens the hug around you. You kissed his head lightly then rested your chin on his head. "I think I have a good understanding of it now," said Edward gently. You knew he meant how you could be gentle with someone when you're so much stronger then they are. Your smile grows slightly bigger and you pull Yami closer to you slightly protective but mostly relaxed and loving. "Come on you two, let's start the training already," said Jasper impatiently. You started to blush and Yami moves his head to allow you to hide your face in his shoulder. Yami just laughs making you press your face into his shoulder. "Come on," he said gently and the both of you got off the bed on the same side.

After you and Yami changed into new clothes, the family led you to an open medow with nothing hard in the opening. You had Yami stay near Edward in case you couldn't protect him when needed again. Carlisle was in front of you waiting for this to begin but he said to you, "I won't go too hard on you because you don't know much about vampires and their abbilities." You nod with a small smile. "Are you ready," asked Jasper. You nod and got ready for anything he might have you do.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**Author's note: I do appologize for the long wait for the chapter update. Been so busy with work and life in general that I just haven't been able to get back on but just know I am still here and still writing. It's also becoming pretty painful for me to type for long periods of time for my hands. Possible carpletunnel but not 100% sure on this. But please enjoy the newest chapter of Two Ancients in a Modern World.**_

Jasper started his explaination about what not to allow when fighting a vampire, "When fighting a vampire, never allow them to get thier arms around you. They could crush your bones in an instant, if it happens try to get out of it. Carlisle, can you give a slight demostration of it?" Carlisle nods and comes behind you. He wraps his arms around your arms and ribs and began to squeeze. You felt your ribs and arms start to hurt as they were feeling the tension from Carlisle squeezing. Your ribs felt like they were about to break. You were moaning and tried to get away then found you couldn't. "Ok-Ok, I get the point," you said through the pain. Carlisle immedatly released his hold and you began to breath heavily, your arms wrapped around your ribs. "Zelda, are you alright," shouted Yami frantically.  
When you looked at him, Edward had his arms around Yami, holding him back. "Yami, calm down, I'm fine," you said trying to calm him. "Are Carlisle only make me feel the tension of it. Just calm down." He wasn't calming down any so you walked straight to him and signaled Edward to let him go. You hugged Yami gently, feeling the tension in him relax as the pain in your ribs started to fade. You broke the hug letting Yami stand next to Edward and you turned to Jasper saying, "No more demonstrations, Your going to give my mate a heart attack." Jasper just smiles and continues the little lecture, "Now, when fighting a vampire, you must keep track of them at all times. As you found out in your first encounter, we are extreamly fast when we need to be and we tend to use it to our advantage. We need to figure out what you could do to use." You nod and Jasper instructs you and Carlisle to fight to see what you could use to your advantage. The fight began between you and Carlisle and you managed to get Carlisle on his back within ten minutes. 15 minutes after you landed Carlisle on his back he did a counter attack a little too strong sending you into a thick tree. Once you hit the tree, everything was covered in darkness instantly.

When you started to come around you felt a bunch of cool hands touching your arms and face and a pair of warm hands holding your head. "... ... ... out .. it," said some one but to you, most of it was humming but it became more clear as you were waking up. "Carlisle, ... ... five ..." someone else said. "Zelda, ... ... hear .." someone asked but it was all jumbled. Slowly you began to move your head to the side before slowly opening your eyes. The sounds were starting to become clear and you were able to make out what they were saying and the voices were easier to make out. "Zelda, can ... hear me," asked Carlisle. "Yeah," you replied weakly. "Zelda, are you ..." asked Yami holding your head in his hands and lap. "I think so," you replied again weakly but you were starting to feel stronger. You had a slight headache but most of it was gone due to your healing. The images were blurred until the headache went away and by then, the sounds were back to normal. "Zelda, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to counter that hard on you," said Carlisle frantic. "I know," you said your voice back to normal, "I know it was a mistake and I'm not angry at you for it." Carlisle sighed quietly glad you weren't mad at him.

When you got a better look around you realized you were further in the forest then you thought. "Question, how did we get into the forest," you asked confused. "When I hit you, it sent you into the forest. Right now we're pretty far into the forest and this is where you landed," said Carlisle sadly. Slowly you sat up with Yami supporting your neck until you sitting up and you started to rub the back of your head. That was a nice hit, Carlisle. You can't just go easy on me all the time anyway. I need a concept of how strong vampires are; how strong you guys are," you said softly. Yami rubs your arms lovingly then gives you a hug from behind. You put your hand on Yami's hands and begin to rub one of his arms. "She's right, unfortunatly. In order for her to get a better concept of fighting, she must fight like another vampire. She'll be able to learn a lot faster that way and have a better understanding of vampires and their weakness against her," said Yami holding you close to him.

Jasper agreed with Yami knowing he was right. After they helped you up, everyone walked back to the medow with you holding your own weight. "How are you feeling," asked Yami gently while holding your hand tightly. "I'm fine. My head don't hurt and I could hold my own weight," you replied softly. "As long as you're ok, then I won't have too much of a hard time. You feel Yami's mood relax from worried to somewhat calm. "How long was I unconscious," you asked softly yet gently. "Five minutes. You just had me worried about you because of how far you were sent into the forest and the mark the tree had," he explained. "How bad was the mark in the tree?" "You left a mark where your head and shoulders hit the tree trunk." You just pulled Yami's arm into a slight hug trying to keep him calm or at least calm his mood. Once in the medow you and Carlisle began to fight again. Instead of Carlisle sending you into another tree, you accedently attacked Carlisle with an energy orb and it landed right in the middle of his chest. It sent him back about 15 feet then when he landed, he was having a hard time getting up. "Carlisle," you shouted horrified from what you just done then run to his side to make sure he was ok.

Everyone else did the same and when you got there, he managed to sit up. "Carlisle, I'm so sorry. Are you alright," you asked frantically. "Yeah, I'm fine. That was stronger then I thought, it hurt quite a bit," he said through the pain. Jasper took a quick look over of Carlisle's chest then said, "He's alright. I need you to do that attack again but on me this time." You looked at Jasper as if he was crazy. "Why? You could get hurt and I don't want to do it again," you protested. "Trust me. This could be your advantage in a fight with a vampire." "Yeah, if I have the time to use magic." "Please, just do it." You thought about for a few minutes then said, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you about this." You formed the energy orb and sent it at Jasper. It hit him square in the chest throwing him back like Carlisle. You felt bad enough for doing it to Carlisle and you felt bad about doing it to Jasper though he was the one that asked. Jasper struggled to get up for a few minutes then he got up and said, "That magic attack of yours is pretty strong. It'll give you an advantage when up against a vampire."  
You looked down, glad you have something to give you the upper hand against a vampire but upset you had to use it on Carlisle and Jasper. Both Carlisle and Jasper got up rubbing where they got hit making you feel worse about what happened. You just turned around and started to walk back to the house and Yami knowing you mood caught up with you easily. He pulls your arm causing you to turn only for you to be pulled into a tight hug and you had no argument about it. You rested your eyes in his shoulder with his hand on the back of your head and his other arm around your ribs. "It's alright, Zelda," he whispered in your ear.

You just relaxed with your hands on Yami's chest trying to change your mood. "Is she alright," you heard Esme ask. "Yeah, she's fine. She just feels bad that she hurt Carlisle by accident. She went to block but she fired an energy orb by mistake," you heard Yami explain to her gently rubbing your shoulder blades without his other hand leaving the back of your head. "Zelda, it's alright. It doesn't hurt, it just caught me by surprise more then anything and made me go numb for a minute. I'm fine," you hear Carlisle say softly from behind you. You began to pur softly but you still felt bad about what happened. You feel Yami lightly kiss your hair and the side of your neck. You took your eyes out of Yami's shoulder only to be met with a gentle kiss. Without hesitation, you kissed Yami back feeling your mood change slightly and Yami knew it. When you broke the kiss, Yami lightly kissed you on your forehead then the left side of your face causing you to smile slightly as response. "Come on, smile or I will keep doing this," Yami said playfully in your ear. "Ok, I'll smile," you said with a slight smile. He gives you a light kiss on your lips and as response, you kissed him back while your left hand made it's way to the base of Yami's neck.

When you finally broke the kiss, your mood was calmer then it was before. Yami finally realeased the hug allowing you to turn around compleatly only to have Yami hug you around the waist from behind. Carlisle just smiles at you and said gently, "Don't feel bad about the energy orb thing, that's something you could use to your advantage when fighting a vampire." You slightly smile then Yami kisses your neck to keep your mood from changing back. "Alright, you got the idea of fighting a vampire as a human, now lets see how you do as a wolf," said Jasper. He looked at Alice as she replied, "The vampires that brought you here won't be near by for today. They're on the other side of town right now." Though normally that would have relaxed you because of the distance between them and Yami, but more innocent people were in danger. Not only that, the two that brought you here hunted humans. So if they aren't hunting you, they were hunting someone else that didn't have as much of a chance as you did the last time you encountered them. Yami tightened his hold around your waist sensing your mood change then whispers in your ear, "Shhh, it's alright, love. Like you said before, this will be over soon and the people here will be safe when it is. I know how you feel about this but we can't do much about it." You sighed quietly knowing he was right that there wasn't much you could do about it until you ended it. "Zelda, time to train you as a wolf," Jasper said softly. You nod and just as you were about to phase, the sun came out causing all of Edward's family to shine brightly. Their skin looked like it was embedded with dimonds. "This is what our skin looks like in the sun light," said Edward softly. "That explains why they disappeared after the sun came out when they attacked us," you said softly finally understanding why they disappeared when you were cornered, "Their skin would cause too much notice to other people for their plan to have worked. They needed us some where there isn't as much sun before they coul do anything." Sadly Edward nods. Now it made sense to you, they were after Yami and weren't going to let the sun stop their plan what ever it was. Yami gave you some space to phase and got ready for the continuation of the training.

"Like I told you before, don't let the vampire wrap their arms around you. You may not have any abbilities in this form but your strength is your best ally if you could catch the vampire by surprise. When destroying a vampire, unlike most legends, we are unaffected by crosses holy water or stake in the hearts. We are pretty much too hard for that and the stake will shatter against our skin. To destroy a vampire you must rip them apart and burn the pieces. Normallly you would have a pack with the wolves but since you're not their species, you need to learn how to fight them on your own. This time you'll fight me so we could give Carlisle a break and I will fight you like an unknown vampire would," said Jasper. You nod and step up ready for another round of fighting.

Jasper lunged at you and you quickly dodged the attack completely snarling loudly in the process. About 10 minutes into the fight you managed to get Jasper's shoulder in your teeth pulling him back and shaking your head violently. Jasper was stuggling against you but was unable to get your teeth off his shoulder. "Perfect, Zelda, that's the basic idea of how to fight a vampire and where to go for. Now can you please let go of my shoulder," said Jasper through his teeth. You were growling softly with his shoulder in your mouth but you let go anyway and went to Yami's side. He began scratching behind your left ear and the left side of your neck lovingly. Slowly you laid down resting your head on your paws relaxing. You lifted your head off your paws and Yami sat on your back hugging your neck causing you to stand up. "Let's get you two back to the house," said Edward gently, "Give her some time to relax and rest from the training." Everyone nods and Edward continues, "Let's see if you could keep up with me." _Bring it on, _you thought playfully. You hear Yami say on your back, "Oh, boy," then holds on tighter.

You and Edward raced back to the house with you following the scent trail from before and Edward got there before you but just barely. "Wow, not many members in my family can keep up with me and you were on were on my heels the whole time," he said amazed. You weren't even breathing hard at all and you noticed he wasn't here. Yami patted your leg gently and rubbed your shoulder saying, "You did pretty good, Zelda." You turned your head to look at him only to have him scratch under your ear to the side of your neck. You stretched out your neck then relaxed once the family caught up. "Boy, she's fast when she needs to be," said Emmett amazed and like he was resisting the urge to hit you. "Zelda, it's hard for him and it goes against the grain for him to let a wolf walk on our territory," Edward said keeping an eye on Emmett, allowing you to phase back.

"Ok, school will start in a couple hours so go ahead and rest for a little bit," said Esme motherly like. You nod and went up to the room with Yami at you side holding your hand lovingly. "You did great in training," he said softly. "Thanks. Thanks for not getting worried about me fighting like that and when I was knocked out. I know how hard that must have been for you to deal with," you said lovingly. "It was. Carlisle said you were fine and you were just unconscious. Didn't help any so I just held your head in my lap waiting for you to come around." "Well thank you for not getting worked up about it." He leaned into you and started to kiss you on the lips passionatly. You put your hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer; ending up pilling him on top of you. He broke the kiss panting slightly said gently, "I love you. Nothing will ever change that and I'll do my best to protect you if you were in danger." "I will always protect you. I love you and I always will," you replied gently. You gave him a light kiss on his forehead then on his lips. He put his hands on the bed at your sides lifting his bodyweight off you before closing his eyes momentarily. You sat up a little bit then rubbed the side of your face against his briefly then laid back down. He looked at you and gave you a light kiss on the lips before laying on your left side. You turned to your right side and got as close as you could to him. Before you knew it you fell asleep right in front of him with his arms completely around you.  
You felt a cool hand on your shoulder shaking it gently, "Zelda, wake up. You have to get ready to go to school with us." You slowly open your eyes to find Edward shaking your shoulder. "What time is it," you asked groggy. "About 7:00am. The two of you need to start getting ready. School starts in a hour," he answered, "You have to wake Yami up because I don't want to get him cold with my temperature." You looked behind you and there Yami was, still sound asleep close behind you. Slowly you sat up then realized he had his arm over your waist causing you to smile. "Yami, wake up, love," you said gently. He shifted a little bit before opening his eyes. "We have to get ready to go," you said gently. He slowly sat up rubbing one of his eyes as you got up and Alice came in with clothes for you and Yami. You took the clothes that were for you and went to the bathroom to change. You had a purple tank top with black pants. When you came out, Yami was getting up still half asleep and headed to the bathroom. As he passed you, you put a hand on his arm lovingly then let him change in the bathroom. You knew he wasn't one for mornings especially with maybe a hour nap, and he was going to be sluggish for a while.

When he came out he was in a black tank top and dark blue pants similar to what he and Yugi normally wear. He rubs the back of his head while he yawns telling you he wants to sleep more. "Yeah, I know, love. You could sleep when we get there for a little bit, alright," you said gently. He nods and goes to your side. After you brush your hair, quickly you put it back in a ponytail and put an arm around Yami, holding him close. You walked Yami to the car and Edward drove to school with Alice, Jasper and Emmett in another car. Once there, you were signed in as visitors and went to first hour with Edward. You and Yami sat in the back of the class so you wouldn't disterb the class too much. Yami ended up dozing off with his head on the table in front of the two of you. You just sat close to him and rubbed his back gently with the back of your nails. The teacher came up to you and asked, "Why is he sleeping?" You answered, "He had a rough morning and went to sleep for about a hour."  
The teacher let it slide after you promised him it won't happened again. He began handing out work to the students and to you just in case you wanted something to do instead of doing nothing. You decided to do the work just because you were bored and there wasn't much to do but let Yami sleep beside you and keep him comfortable as best you could. You turned in all the work though you wouldn't get credit for it anyway. Everytime Yami shifted his head you would rub his back to keep him calm and surprisingly enough you were getting everything right. You see Edward look back to check on you two and when he heard Yami softly moan but no one but Edward and you heard it. _Everything is fine, he's just sleeping, _you thought giving Edward the secret message. He nods and continues through his class.

A few students came up to you and said, "Why does he get to sleep and we don't?" "Leave him alone," you said annoyed rubbing Yami's back. "He don't need to be sleeping if we can't." "Did you hear me? Go, you guys still have class." "Yeah, but so does he." "We're not in this class so we don't have class." The students began walking away, one upset because you told him off. When the class was over, you woke Yami up and went to the next class. Yami wasn't as sluggish but he was still sleepy. He stayed awake for the rest of classes and when you went to the lunch room, the sound wasn't giving you a headach as it did the last time so you were slightly more comfortable but only slightly. After lunch you followed Edward to his other classes and his last class was Biology. Like last time you and Yami sat in the far back of the classroom hand in hand.

Yami was fully awake and wasn't sluggish anymore. He was back to his normal self just wanting to get out of school already because he was slightly annoyed of it already. You just sat next to him to keep Yami's mind was focused on you instead of the class. You saw Edward talk to the girl next to him and since he was quiet for all his classes you assumed that was the girl he was talking about when he asked how you could be gentle with someone when you're a great deal stronger. You slightly smile and waited for the class to end. When it did, you and the Cullens just hung out at the cars while the girl hung out by her own truck. You heard a car coming fast and when you looked the van lost control and was about to hit the girl's truck with her in between them.

You and Yami ran about five feet to her but Edward got there before you using his speed and he was able to stop the car in time. You sighed, glad the girl was alright then heard another car do the samething. You looked in that direction and saw another van coming at you and Yami. You pushed Yami out of the way and fell to the ground on your back. The van went over you with you in the middle of the vans wheels. "Zelda," you heard Yami shout frantically and urgently. You see a crowd of people between the two wheels on the right side of you going frantic with what they just saw. You started to crawl out from under the van to your right where the people were. Once your head came out from under the car, you heard multiple people say, "She's alive," and, "Are you alrigh?" Yami came straight to you and helped you out and up on your feet. You face him completely and he puts a hand on the side of your neck asking, "Are you alright?" You felt him trembling and quickly answered, "Yeah. A car isn't going to take me out that easily." Your response was too soft for anyone but Yami to hear. He just put you in a tight hug around your neck an you just hugged him around the chest tightly to stop his trembling. You heard a girl's voice say, "I got 911 on the phone now."

Two ambulances came and put the girl in one while they loaded you up into the other against your protest. They had you relax in the gurney while they took your vitals. Yami was trying to keep you calm because you were getting annoyed of the guys checking you for injury. "Look guys, I'm not hurt at all. Can I go," you asked annoyed, with Yami holding your left hand. "Sorry miss, when have to let the doctors check you out for a concussion and internal injuries," said one of the guys. You sighed annoyed and said, "Ok, that's it." You sat up causing the guys to panic and try to get you to lay back down. "Please, Miss, lay down. You could feel fine and still be injured," said one. "Or we'll have no choice but to sedate you," said the other. You laid back down not wanting them to sedate you for the mere fact Yami's had enough today already.  
They attached clear tubes to your right getting you really annoyed by moving your hand away from them as they tried to conect everything. "Miss, don't fight us or we really have to sedate you," said one. You didn't listen and wanted to take the tubes out of your hand and one tried to stop you saying to the other, "Sedate her! Sedate her!" "Oh, no you don't," you shouted as you pushed the guy trying to stop you from removing the tubes in your hands away from you as the other got a needle ready. You grabbed the needle our of his hand and threw it into a wall. The guy got another needle only to have the same result with the needle sticking into the wall. The other guy held you down as the other guy got another needle ready. Yami tried to get the guy off you and when you managed to get him off the other began injecting the IV with the needle. You took the needle from him before he could empty it all the way and threw it to join the others. You relaxed your head back on the gurney feeling tired and groggy for some reason. "That should you calm you down for a little bit," said one fo the guys. "What did you do," asked Yami furious. "I put a little bit of the seditive in the IV so it would keep her calm while making her groggy. The effects are only temperary," said the guy who had the needles. "That's what you think," you said groggy.

Yami puts one of his hands on the side of your face to keep you calm. Even though you were groggy, it had the same effect it always did. You relaxed as Yami rubbed the side of your face. A few minutes later you started to elivate your temperature to burn off the medication faster so you could be back to normal. The medication wore off completely soon after but you didn't have a chance to lower your temperature before one of the guys touched your arm. "Hey, she's burning up," said one guy. You lowered your temperature while they were looking for the thermonitor and by the time they finally found it, you were back to normal temperature. "No, she's not. Her temperature is where it is supposed to be," said the other. You just smiled at their confusion and Yami just said sternly. "Zelda." You just smiled and relaxed glad you weren't groggy anymore.

When you got to the hospital, the ambulance guys let you get up and stand in a wheel chair and they wheeled you in. Carlisle saw you and asked, "What happened?" "I almost got crushed by a car," you said annoyed. "Take her to my office and I'll treat her there." The guys wheeled you into Carlisle's office with the IV's and left you and Yami alone in the office. "Finally," you said relieved as you pulled the IV out of your hand. "You alright," asked Yami. "Yeah, just annoyed," you said getting up, "I told them I wasn't injured. Even if I was, I'd heal before I got here." "I know. You didn't need to elivate your temperature while you were in the ambulance. You also need to live in secrecy too and you don't need to get discovered." "I know, I just didn't want to be groggy and the best way to get the medication out of my system is to burn it off." Yami just shakes his head and you went over to him and gave him a hug around the chest.  
He wasn't trembling as bad as before but you had to be touching him to really notice. He hugs you back tightly just glad you weren't hurt. "Yami, everything's alright, calm down," you whispered gently in his ear. "I know, just thought I lost you for a minute," he said softly. You began to kiss Yami's neck lightly and slowly made your way to his jaw. You pulled away only to be met with Yami's light kiss. When he broke the kiss he had a small smile on his face. His trembling was barely noticable now. Carlisle came in and saw you and Yami hugging and said softly, "Ok, you two. Remind me not to mix Zelda with an ambulance for a while unless it's truly necessary. Let me look you over just to make sure everything's alright and to make sure you don't have a concussion.

He checks your eyes and the back of your head when Yami told him how you dodged it. "No signs of a concussion. You want me to check if you're venomous since I got my equipment for it," asked Carlisle gently. Sure, do you need me to be a wolf or human for that," you asked softly. "Both just to make sure you're not venomous in either form." You nod and Carlisle started to look through his drawers. He pulled out two needled like the man had. "Oh, no," you said backing away slightly paniced. "Zelda, they're empty," Carlisle said softly. You calmed down slightly but not by much because of the needles. "We might need you to lay down for this Zelda," said Carlisle softly. You nod and look around for something to lay down on only to find a couch. You and Yami go to the couch with him sitting on the couch and you laying down using his leg as a pillow. He was lightly stroking the side of your face trying to calm you down before Carlisle could begin with the needles. Carlisle began taking a sample on the front corner tooth and you tried to move once the needle touched your gums and when it went through. Yami held your head as best he could to keep it from moving. Your eyes were slammed shut until the sharp pain above your tooth disappeared.  
You relaxed with Yami stroking your hair to help you relax. "When you're ready, phase and we'll continue with this," said Carlisle with his hand on your neck using the temperature of his hand to try to help you relax. You stayed there, breathing heavily and sweating a little bit. "Shhh," said Yami soothingly. Your breathing returned to normal and you chose to get up and phased and laid back down on the couch resting your head on Yami's lap. "You might not want to be there. She might hurt you without trying to because of her size like this," said Carlisle. Knowing he was right, you lift your head off Yami's lap so he could get up. After he got up, you laid your head where Yami was sitting and he stayed near your head so he was still in your sight. Carlisle did the samething and stuck the needle in the gum above your canine. You slammed your eyes shut like before and tried your hardest not to make a sound or move until the sharp pain above your tooth faded. You relaxed after Carlisle pulled the needle out causing Yami to pet your head to try to calm you.

You phased back into a human only to have Yami gently lift your head and place it in his lap and begin to stroke your face. "That'll be it. Let her relax for a few minutes then we'll take her to our house," said Carlisle gently. Yami started to hum your lullaby and you started to relax completely. After a few minutes, you sat up and Carlisle had Edward take you and Yami to their house. Once there, Yami took you to the room and had you lay down on the bed. Then the both of you heard two beeps from the computer causing Yami to open it only to find Tea was on the screen. "Hey guys," she said happily. "Hey Tea," Yami said gently. "Is everything alright," she asked when she saw you laying down on the bed. "She's fine, she had to deal with needles a few minures ago. Carlisle, the doctor here, had to take samples to see if she's venomous or not. She had to get samples drawn in both forms so she's pretty exhausted from it." Yami getly places his hand on the side of your face gently rubbing it with his thumb. "Go ahead and rest. I'll explain everything to her about what happened," he said gently. You nod and slowly fall asleep wanting to relax fully.

When you woke up you were facing your left and Yami and Tea were still talking to each other on the computer. "As long as no one's hurt then I'm ok with it. Hey, she's awake," said Tea when she saw you were awake. "I know," he said calmly before he looked at you and said, "How are you feeling?" "Better. A little tender where Carlisle injected the needles but ok," you whispered. You slowly sat up rubbing one of your eyes," Well how's everyone over there?" "Good, just missing the two of you," she said with a slight smile. "We miss you guys too but hopefully we'll be home soon." "We hope so. You look like you need some rest so go ahead and get some sleep. I know you don't like needles so just relax and rest for a while." You sighed and laid back down like you were when you woke up. Yami leaned into you and gae you a light kiss on the lips then pulled back. One of his hands held yours while the other was rubbing your right arm. He chose to sit on the bed so he could be more comfortable and so you could sense him right beside you. Slowly you fell asleep again with Yami holding your hand and rubbing your arm lovingly.


End file.
